Need the Storm: a vicis obscurum
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Una vez más, se despertó con el sudor resbalando por su espalda, su corazón acelerando salvajemente en su pecho. Y su voz...un insidioso susurro en su cabeza."Eres mía. Y no puedes luchar siempre."
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro._**

* * *

><p><em>No es la luz lo que necesitamos, ni el fuego ni el trueno. Necesitamos la tormenta, el torbellino y el terremoto.<em>

_Frederick Douglass _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noviembre, 1993<em>**

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia_**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore carecía del brillo en sus ojos azules pálidos al mirar a su estudiante.<p>

Minerva McGonagall se quitó las gafas cuadradas, haciendo su rostro aún más severas que de costumbre.- ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Albus?

Severus Snape se burló un poco.-A pesar de mi decepción, por su favoritismo hacia la señorita Granger...-Hizo caso omiso de la mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones.-También debo expresar mis dudas. Que yo sepa, nunca le había pasado esto a un nacido de muggles.

- ¿Te recuerdo que la señorita Granger no cumple los criterios conocidos?-Replicó Dumbledore.

El profesor de Pociones hizo una mueca, negándose a reconocer que el director tenía razón.-Sabemos muy poco de esos criterios, por lo que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir con esta conversación.

- Los sueños parecen resolver el debate, Severus.-replicó Minerva.

- Estás empezando a sonar como nuestra profesora de adivinación, Minerva.-replicó Snape con acritud.

- Oh, mierda. Como si esto tiene algo que ver con las ideas delirantes de ser capaz de ver el futuro.-dijo McGonagall.

- ¡Basta!-dijo la voz tranquila de Dumbledore. Ellos cumplieron la orden.-No hay otra explicación. El linaje la ha elegido y ella ha sido marcada. Somos afortunados de que él esté en Azkaban y que ella esté a salvo en Hogwarts.

- Si el Señor Oscuro regresase como todos esperamos.-señaló Snape.-Entonces será uno de los primeros en salir; y con bastante motivación, diría yo.

McGonagall se estremeció, aunque se juró que iba a seguir haciendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para proteger a los alumnos. El problemar era prevenir a Hermione Granger.

- No debemos decirle la verdad de este asunto a la señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que ambos profesores le miraran con sorpresa.-Bajo ningún concepto.

- No quiero traumatizarla, Albus.-dijo Minerva.-No podemos dejarla sin ninguna explicación ni advertencia.

- Lo único que haríamos sería empeorar las cosas, Minerva.-replicó Albus.-Cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Decírselo sería igual que contárselo a Harry y a Ron.

McGonagall resopló un poco por la falta de confianza a su alumna preferida.-Creo que ha demostrado ser capaz de guardar un secreto, Albus. ¿O te recuerdo lo del Giratiempo?

- Hasta ahora-bufó Snape.

Los otros dos le hicieron caso.-Es lo mejor, Minerva. Si en el futuro, esto se convierte en una amenaza mayor, avisaré a Hermione personalmente.

McGonagall suspiró, pero asintió con aprobación.

- Guardar un secreto entre nosotros tres que la incumbe.-comentó Snape con ironía y una pizca de burla.-Es posible que desees tener en cuenta la tendencia de la señorita Granger de ser una irritante sabelotodo. Sabes que ella nunca descansará hasta que descubra que hay detrás de sus sueños.

Cuanto ambos profesores se marcharon, Dumbledore lanzó un profundo suspiro. Severus tenía razón, por supuesto, Hermione podría resultar ser el mayor obstáculo para mantener este asunto en secreto. Tendría que borrar sus recuerdos. Así nunca podría saber acerca de la conexión, de magia antigua que la vinculaba a uno de los seguidores más peligrosos de Lord Voldemort. Sabía que Hermione Granger jugaría un papel clave para ayudar a Harry a superar a Tom Riddle, cuando llegase el momento. Por lo tanto, sus acciones, eran más bien éticas, y se justificaban porque servirían para un bien común.

Dumbledore sabía exactamente lo que diría Minerva, cuando le informase una vez lo hiciese; diría que Hermione Granger no se entregaría a la oscuridad. Pero sabía muy bien que todo el mundo se sentía tentado por la oscuridad, y que cualquiera podía ceder. Se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de señuelos.

Había llegado a él hace treinta y nueve días exactamente.

La niebla causada por los años de prisión, por la soledad y el hambre constante y la frialdad, por la influencia terrible de los Dementores, despejó al instante, para ser reemplazado por una emoción que nunca había conocido antes. Sus ojos se abrieron y quedó sin aliento; su sangre se convertía en fuego líquido, su piel se sensibilizaba, su boca estaba más seca de lo normal y no veía el techo que le cubría...pero sí la veía a ella.

Sólo a ella.

Cabello castaño, salvaje. Piel cremosa, labios suaves y delicados rasgos. Él la veía, la sentía...como si estuviera en la celda con él. Su conciencia le susurraba que ella era todavía demasiado joven, y que, aunque no fuese una niña, aún no era una mujer. Pero su locura le incitaba a tenerla.

Gracias a las Artes Oscuras, aún estando encerrado podía ver lo que había en el mundo exterior, recorrer lugares sin que le viesen. Todo había empezado cuando utilizó sus poderes para espiar a Dumbledore, a Potter y a sus aliados; y entonces...la encontró.

Un conocimiento más allá de lo extraordinario, una sed de poder ilimitada...alguien afín a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y, aunque no pudiesen verlo todavía con claridad, algún día lo harían, cuando él estuviese libre y ella tuviese edad suficiente.

Hacía años que no sentía esa excitación. Se lamió los labios y juró que casi podía saborearla allí, dulce, metálico y adictiva. Sentía su sangre hervir y precipitarse hacia su entrepierna, él se quejaba por la sensación de ardor, la excitación insoportable.

Él la necesitaba.

Acababa de descubrirla y ya la necesitaba.

Su gemido de anhelo se hizo eco en su celda. Entonces, recordó el año en el que había decidido estudiar Artes Oscuras. Ligeremency, telepatía y Adivinación Oscura entre otras.

El instinto lo guiaba, utilizando el poder que podía, se concentró y se metió en la mente de la muchacha, preguntándose como sería acariciar su carne desnuda y sus sensuales curvas; y disfrutaba cuando el cuerpo de ella respondió al instante. Casi podía sentir sus pezones endurecerse bajo la palma de su mano, casi podía oler la humedad entre sus muslos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarla su nombre, cuando la conexión se rompió de repente; ella había despertado bruscamente y él se había quedado acostado solo, en su celda, con su erección palpitante y los Dementores avecinándose por la puerta.

La experiencia se repitió casi todas las noches desde entonces y cada vez estaba más obsesionado con ella. Siempre deseando que fuese suya. Sin embargo, siempre se le escapaba, él estaba lejos de ella y cada vez se sentía más cansado de utilizar sus poderes.

Anhelaba probarla.

Pero esa noche era diferente, porque esa noche no podía ni siquiera observarla. Él sabía que ella estaba allí, pero no sabía porqué, algo le impedía utilizar las Artes Oscuras. Sabía que había alguna especie de magia que se lo impedía y no era El Señor Oscuro.

Quienquiera que fuese, él lo encontraría y le enviaría una oleada de Crucius y Sectusembras.

Nadie le impedía reclamar lo que era suyo.


	2. Maraña de espinas

**_Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro._**

* * *

><p><em>Noviembre de 2005<em>

_Londres, Inglaterra_

* * *

><p>Las palabras del libro. Tan fascinantes e inquietantes, penetraban en la mente de Hermione mientras lavaba en la cocina.<p>

_"Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Mi pecado, mi alma."_

Miró el plato que estaba lavando. Siempre puedes encontrar un asesino en cualquier parte, incluso en una prosa elegante. Después de colocar hasta el último de los platos, lavados siempre a la manera muggle, se secó las manos con la toalla. La miró fijamente. Tenía dibujados muchísimos serafines, elegantes, con hermosas alas. Y en medio de todos ellos, había uno enredado en una maraña de espinas.

Como de costumbre, su ensoñación intelectual fue interrumpida. En ese caso, por la ruidosa llegada de su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de habitación.

- ¡Hermione!-casi gritó Ron. Ella hizo una mueca, por haber perdido la poca tranquilidad que poseía en su apartamento. Ron aún parecía considerarlo como su piso, a pesar de que se había mudado hace años, cuando se casó.

Bueno, al menos había dejado de utilizar el diminutivo Mione.

- ¡Estoy en la cocina, Ron!

Cuando él entró en el cuarto, su rostro se iluminó y mostrando una sonrisa, que le llegó hasta los ojos, la dió un beso en la mejilla y la hizo girar por toda la habitación. Hermione sonrió, incapaz de estar molesta ya que hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía tan emocionado.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Los Preit Chans ganaron!-informó Ron entusiasmado.-¡Les hemos ganado a los Puddlemere! Pero no le digas a Oliver que te lo he dicho. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Van a ser los campeones este año!

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente ante la mención de Oliver, pero lo ocultó bebiendo de su taza de té frío.

- ¡Es maravilloso!-dijo Hermione.-Pero por la forma en la que actuabas, había pensado que alguien estaba embarazada, y no en Quidditch.-bromeó arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

- Nah.-negó Ron.-Sólo lo esperan George y Angelina, por lo que tengo entendido. Todavía no ha vuelto a haber ninguna boda ni compromiso.

La miró. Hermione ahogó un suspiro. Hace dieciocho meses que ella y Oliver Wood se habían hecho novios en una de las fiestas a las que Ginny le había insistido para que asistiera. Supuestamente, Oliver se había enamorado de ella desde que bailó en la boda de Ron y Luna varios meses antes, pero era demasiado caballero para acercarse a ella ya que había asistido con otro acompañante. Su romance con Theodore Nott fue de corta duración; ya que poco tiempo después, comenzó a salir con Oliver, que se había visto obligado a retirarse del Quidditch debido a las lesiones de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Rápidamente se convirtió en el entrenador más joven de las historia de las Flechas de Appleby, pero aún tenía una debilidad por su viejo equipo de Puddlemere Unidos.

Hermione se había sorprendido mucho de que el muchacho se acordase del Quidditch más que Ron. ¡Qué maldita obsesión! Pero Oliver no sólo era guapo, encantador, inteligente, culto, valiente y realmente amable. Habían estado saliendo como novios durante tanto tiempo, que Hermione dudaba en tener una relación seria y había rechazado las sugerencias de Oliver de mudarse mínimo tres veces al año. Aunque él se entusiasmase con la idea, no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

¡Pero es que era un agobio estar constantemente escuchando de Molly comentarios sobre anillos, bodas, niños..!

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que Oliver se había marchado, pero ella seguía estando en su piso, aunque estuviese sola. Harry y Ron estaban haciendo sus vidas, aunque se veían con frecuencia. Más tarde, los rumores sobre bodas, anillos y niños estuvieron en su máximo apogeo sobre todo en la prensa y en las conversaciones con sus amigos. No ayudaba nada el hecho de que casi todo el mundo a su alrededor había encontrado pareja y muchos de ellos habían comenzado familias.

Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour con tres hijos.

Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown se acababan de casar.

George Weasley y Angelina tenían un hijo y esperaban gemelos.

Lee Jordan comprometido con Katie.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley tenían un hijo.

Ron les había informado de que él y Luna estaban tratando de tener un hijo.

Pero a pesar del entusiasmo de los demás, Hermione no estaba conforme con la idea. No es que estuviese en contra del matrimonio, ella siempre había planeado casarse y tener hijos. Es sólo que siempre había sido demasiado romántica y se había imaginado y anhelado la pasión secreta, prohibida, luchar contra el mundo, lujuria, peligro, pasión.

Pero esa no era la relación que tenía con Oliver. Aunque se preocupase profundamente por los demás, tuviesen mucho en común y el sexo fuese excelente, algo la contenía por completo y la impedía unirse a él.

- Así que...-Ron rompió el silencio extrañamente incómodo.-Queríamos salir esta noche para celebrarlo. Harry nos ha reservado una habitación en el Leaky y han dejado a James con mis padres.

Hermione se mordió el labio.-No sé, Ron. Hoy no tengo ganas de fiesta.

- ¡Pero tienes que ir!-se quejó Ron.-¡Los Preit Chans han ganado, Hermione! Y esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande. Oliver está fuera de la ciudad, pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte.

Una de las cosas que Hermione había aprendido en el año que trabajaba para el trato equitativo de los elfos domésticos y los hombres lobo, era que uno siempre tenía que elegir sus batallas. Y ella no iba a ganar esta.

- Muy bien, iré.-contestó Hermione.-Pero primero tengo que ir a bañarme.

- ¡Por supuesto! Te esperamos a las siete.-dijo Ron antes de irse.-¡No llegues tarde, Hermione Jane Granger!

- ¡Claro que no, Ronald Bilius Weasley!-respondió Hermione en el mismo tono. Él sonrió al escuchar su tono mandón.-Sonríe.

Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció por la chimenea, Hermione se dirigió al baño. Tan pronto como ella se sumergió en la bañera, su mente rememoró los pensamientos sobre Oliver, el matrimonio y la familia. ¡Era realmente extraño! Ahora que ella lo pensaba seriamente, tenía fobia al compromiso. Ambos se amaban, se llevaban bien, habían terminado sus carreras con éxito, querían las mismas cosas...¿pero qué la pasaba exactamente?

Cuanto más trataba de razonar consigomisma sobre el asunto, más tensión acumulaba. Pero no lo podía evitar. Una parte instintiva le decía que no quería casarse con Oliver. ¡Pero no era posible!

Entonces, una mirada de unos ojos negros aparecieron en su mente. Esa mirada...la había visto en el maldito Departamento de Misterios en su quinto año, y desde entonces...no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza.

La mirada de un mortífago.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, deshechando esos pensamientos extraños. Aunque le ocurría de vez en cuando; no importaba si estaba despierta o dormida. Esa mirada...rondaba en sus pesadillas, e incluso a veces, se imaginaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos.

Pero pronto recordaba la batalla final contra los mortífagos y contra Voldemort. Como ella había ido corriendo a ayudar a Ginny que estaba siendo atacada por la perra de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La pasión te llama, Hermione. El deseo te consume. La lujuria te guía. La oscuridad te atrae. El peligro es lo que ansías. La tentación te llama. Y no puedes luchar contra ellos todo el tiempo.

Era extraño que recordase claramente esas palabras. La guerra de Hogwarts fue caótica, pero ella lo recordaba tan vividamente de todo, que hasta le daba pavor por las noches. Se acordó de como Hagrid llevaba lo que creía que era el cadáver de Harry, las sensación que la invadió al verlo inerte, pensaba que no podía estar muerto. El pánico la invadió y apenas encontró las fuerzas para respirar. Casi ver morir a Harry para salvar tantas vidas; Lavender luchando, Neville masacrando a Nagini, luchando contra Bellatrix...las maldiciones que casi dan a Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin y Padma, pero que afortunadamente hoy siguen vivos. Y por último, la derrota de Voldemort.

Pero esas palabras, fue las que pronunció uno de sus contrincantes. Un mortífago. ¿Porqué las daba tanta importancia? Había sido una interacción muy peculiar, de eso no cabía duda. Por aquel entonces, Hermione pensaba que se trataba de un loco. Y no era la primera vez que Hermione maldecía a Albus Dumbledore por sus constantes secretos y maquinaciones. Por creerse Dios.

* * *

><p>El hotel Leaky Cauldron estaba en penumbra y lleno de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts. Ron y Harry habían reunido una gran cantidad de viejos amigos, que normalmente, Hermione se alegraría de ver. Pero hoy encontraba sus sonrisas y conversaciones demasiado tensas. Granger nunca se había considerado buena con la interacción social, siempre había encontrado dificultades para hacer amigos, incluso cuando era pequeña; y cuando se sentía estresada y cansada, como estaba ahora, era muy difícil seguir aparentando.<p>

Gracias a Merlín, sus amigos parecían conocerla lo suficiente como para saberlo, por lo que la rescataron de las manos de un grupo de borrachos que pertenecían al ED.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-preguntó Harry cuando ella terminó de explicarle que la habían obligado a asistir a una conferencia en Estados Unidos.

- Una semana, aunque estoy seguro de que sólo se necesitan tres días.-Ella rodó sus ojos.-Realmente creo que mi jefe solo quiere ir a las famosas fiestas de Los Angeles."

- Bien-dijo Ron con aprobación.-Necesitas divertirte.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas juguetonamente.-Sólo por eso, cuando regrese me tienes que invitar a comer.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, como si de verdad estuviese irritado.-Muy bien. Voy a revisar mi agenda y ver que hueco te puedo hacer...

- ¿Perdona?-Hermione rodós sus ojos.

- Sí.-Ron movió las cejas.-Y tendrás que contarnos todas las cosas traviesas que hiciste con tu jefe en la ciudad del pecado.

Harry se burló.-Estás hablando de Las Vegas.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio sus mejores amigos una mirada juguetona.-Me pregunto qué pensarán Ginny cuando les cuente que estáis preguntándome sobre la vida amorosa de mi jefe.

Harry palideció un poco.-No lo harías.

-Bueno... pensándolo bien... sería una vergüenza terrible para el departamento de Aurores el numerito que te montaría.-se burló Hermione.

- Tu preocupación por nuestro bienestar es conmovedor.-comentó Ron con sequedad. Ella se rió.

- En serio, Hermione.-dijo Harry poniéndose serio.-Realmente creo que sería bueno que te relajases un poquito.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Harry?-dijo Hermione.-Estoy bien.

- Has estado estresada desde que Oliver se fue y con toda la charla del matrimonio que te implantó mi madre.-afirmó Ron con su franqueza característica. Hermione dio un respingo. -Bueno...eh...

Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla.-Quiero saber si quieres hablar de ello.-Algo parecía habérsele ocurrido de repente y la dió una mirada un poco incómoda.-A menos que...tenga algo que ver con el dormitorio...porque eso sería...un poco incómodo.

- Harry, créeme.-dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente.-Puedo tener esta conversación con Ginny si te sientes incómodo. Ron hizo una mueca ante la mención de su hermana pequeña y el sexo.-En ese caso, voy a ir a buscar una copa.

- ¿Cómo está mi ahijado?-preguntó Hermione cambiando de conversación.

- No para de llorar.-admitió Harry.-Ginny y yo no dormimos y estamos un poco estresados. ¿Porqué es malo hacer un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto para que podamos dormir unas cuantas horas?

- Es inhumano, aunque comprensible.-Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Por otro lado ¿quién soy yo para decirlo? Yo no soy madre.

La última parte la dijo con voz débil. La última vez que había visto a Sirius James Potter había sido cuando ella y Oliver habían accedido a cuidarlo para que Harry y Ginny pudieran salir a cenar.

* * *

><p>- No, no...tienes que...Oliver, sujétalo así. ¡Apóyale la cabeza!-dijo Hermione cogiendo al bebé.-¿Ves?<p>

- ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien!-sostuvo Oliver, un poco petulante. "Hice esto con mi hermana pequeña, gatita.

Como siempre, Hermione rodó los ojos.-No me digas.

- Realmente no es tan diferente a coger una Quaffle.-dijo Oliver poniendo una mirada juguetona. Hermione supo que estaba bromeando.-Sabes que me encanta.-extendió una mano hacia el tranquilo James y cerró su pequeño puño alrededor de uno de sus dedos.-Mira esto.

Fue adorable. Hermione recordaba haber visto en San Mungo, la admiración y adoración en la cara de Harry cuando miró a la pequeña criatura que él y Ginny había creado. Pero ahora, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sonrió con alegría al ver como Oliver estaba pensando en ser padre algún día. De repente, la invadió la ansiedad.

- ¿A qué es mono?-comentó Oliver guiñándola el ojo.-Pero el nuestro será más lindo. Hermione intentó tragarse el nudo que se había creado, junto con la sensación de incomodidad en su garganta.-Claro que sí.

* * *

><p>La voz de Harry la hizo regresar de su ensoñación.-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?<p>

- Sí. Lo siento.-contestó la castaña.-Sólo estoy... un poco distraída últimamente.

- ¿Es por tus padres?-Preguntó Harry con simpatía.

Ella sabía que él estaba tratando de ser compasivo, pero Merlín, eso era lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar.

Sus padres nunca la habían perdonado completamente por hechizarles sus memorias y darles una nueva vida en Australia durante la guerra. Lo habían considerado una muestra de desconfianza hacia los Muggles. Según ellos, ella ya no pertenecía a su mundo. Estaban furiosos porque no se lo había contado y no les había permitido ayudar. Pero lo peor fue que la trataron de inmoral, al decirle que había abusado de la magia al manipularles las mentes; como afirmó su madre. Según su padre, había dejado que el fin justificase los medios.

Hermione quería defenderse al decirles que ella estaba asustada de quedarse sola y que estaba desesperada, y no podía permitirse el lujo de preocuparse por ellos cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse y que temía perderlos a ellos también. Aunque también tenía miedo de que ellos tuviesen razón. Ella había sido demasiado cruel. Sus acciones al mantenerlos fuera del peligro, habían sido incorrecta, inmorales y poco éticas.

Pero tal vez estaban equivocados. Manipular la memoria de la gente no era del todo malo si se podía justificar. Eso era lo que las personas racionales exigían. Eso era algo en lo que ella creía. Y a veces, quería gritarles que no era fácil ser éticos cuando había una guerra en medio donde tus mejores amigos podrían haber muerto y haber ganado el genocidio. Sólo se limitó a elegir entre el menor de los dos males.

Sin embargo, más tarde recordó que "por el bien mayor" había sido la disculpa que Dumbledore utilizaba para defender muchas de sus acciones moralmente dudosas. Un ejemplo era asociarse con Grindelwald, que quería gobernar a los muggles.

Las buenas intenciones, podían allanar el camino al infierno.

"¿Quién decide lo que es el bien mayor, Hermione?"

Tras un largo periodo de tiempo, sus padres y ella habían empezado a recuperar su relación. Pero todavía no era la misma que antes, a veces se preocupaba porque creía que ya nunca volvería a ser igual.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No, Harry.-respondió Hermione.-No tiene nada que ver con mis padres. Sólo he estado demasiado estresada ultimamente.

Por no hablar de su pánico a su relación con Oliver.

Ron volvió con las bebidas y acompañado de Ginny y Luna. Hermione se reprendió mentalmente.

¿Qué la estaba pasando ultimamente? Es cierto que había tendio dudas sobre su relación con Oliver. ¿Pero porqué todo el mundo se preocupaba como si de verdad la estuviera pasando algo? ¡Casi tenía un ataque de ansiedad por cualquier cosa!

Era muy desconcertante, especialmente para alguien que siempre se había enorgullecido de su fuerza mental. Siempre había sido capaz de manejar su estrés, bueno...excepto durante su tercer año, cuando tiró la bola de adivinación y dejó la clase de Trelawne. Pero eso había sido el resultado de una abrumadora carga de trabajo, viajes frecuentes en el tiempo, el ataque de Buckbeak, las peleas con sus mejores amigos, un 'asesino' suelto, Dementores en Hogwarts... una acumulación de presión, estrés, culpa y disminución considerable de horas sueño y descanso...y por las pesadillas.

Después de acudir a Dumbledore, las pesadillas se habían detenido, pero ella también había olvidado qué era lo que la perturbaba tan profundamente. Ya no se acordaba de nada.

Fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente potente para ponerla nerviosa, y sospechaba, que Dumbledore había utilizado un hechizo desmemorizador con ella. ¡La manipuló, deshizo sus recuerdos! Ese maldito bastardo arrogante.

No tenía ni idea de porqué un temor similar la estaba afectando ahora, sobre todo, porque el tema actual no tenía nada que ver con el de entonces.

- ¡Atención!-dijo la voz de Dean Thomas lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la sala guardase silencio.-¡Silencio todo el mundo! Acabamos de recibir información de una fuga en Azkaban. Se han escapado varios mortífagos, no tantos como en 1996 y 1997 cuando se escaparon la mayoría de ellos. Los fugitivos son, Augustus Rookwood, Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Avery Carrow, Goyle, Walden Macnair y Antonin Dolohov.

- Maldita sea.-murmuró Ron.

Hermione se sentía igual.-Joder.


	3. Sombras y Fuego

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II: Sombras y Fuego<strong>_

Después de la derrota de Voldemort, el nuevo Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt había querido hacer todo lo posible para evitar que la historia se repitiese. Por lo tanto, lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore no fueron totalmente disueltos. Más bien, se decidió que continuaría operando junto con los rangos superiores de la Secretaría, vigilando cualquier cosa o cualquier persona relacionada con las Artes Oscuras. Los miembros de mayor rango se reunían dos veces al año, y no había habido una reunión de emergencia desde el frustrado intento de asesinar a Harry en 1999.

Hasta ahora.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place hacía tiempo que había sido abandonado por la Orden como lugar de reuniones. Harry lo heredó de Sirius y se lo regaló a Andromeda Tonks, y ella, a su vez, se lo dió a Remus y a Tonks como dote de bodas. De todas formas, si Andromeda no se hubiese casado en secreto con un hijo de muggles, la casa habría sido suya de todos modos, y la casa de Tonks había sido destruida durante la guerra.

La Madriguera tampoco era lugar de reuniones, porque mucha gente sabía de su existencia.

Angelina Weasley o Angelina Johnson, su nombre de soltera, había heredado una casa en Birmingham muggle de su abuela hace varios años. Aunque el resto del barrio muggle creía que la casa fue derribada, en realidad estaba oculta para la gente no mágica. La seguridad era muy importante, por eso decidieron reforzar el vidrio, e instalar un Chivatoscopio, sin acceso de red Flu. Además, las salas contenían hechizos para causar daños terribles a todos los que no fueran identificados mediante una prueba sanguinea, como miembros de la Orden.

- Obviamente, nuestra principal prioridad es seguirles la pista.-dijo Kingsley, después de que Ron informase sobre la fuga de Azkaban.-Después, creo que sería prudente discutir posibles cambios en el sistema de seguridad de Azkaban.

- Ron, Lee y yo podemos ayudar en la investigación de los aurores.-informó Harry.-El jefe del departamento no quiere que ninguno de nosotros participemos, porque al parecer, tenemos asuntos personales con todos los mortífagos fugados.

- Mandaros a Ron y a tí, sería una negligencia por mi parte.-señaló Kingsley.-Pero puedo mandar al sin ningún problema, ya que no es tan conocido como vosotros. Mientras tanto, debemos comenzar por vigilar todos los parientes y aliados de los fugitivos. Lo ideal sería adelantarnos a los movimientos de los mortífagos.

- Eso va a ser demasiado difícil.-señaló Ginny.-¿Tenemos recursos para eso?

- Tenemos los fondos para pagar las investigaciones privadas.-dijo Angelina.

- Puede que tengamos otra opción.-sugirió Hermione mirando a Luna.-Sabes que los hechizos del Departamento de Misterios dejan que los dispositivos muggles funcionen con magia ¿verdad?

La bruja rubia asintió pensativa.-Sí. La alteración de los dispositivos muggles pueden ser útiles para detectar especies a las que les gusta esconderse. Sobre todo a los Snorkacks.

- Um...bien.-dijo Hermione.-Pero también podemos configurar el equipo de vigilancia de esos lugares para que vigilen desde puntos estratégicos y nos avisen rápidamente si hay algo sospechoso.

- Brillante.-murmuró Fred. Los ojos le brillaron de una manera que significaba que estaba considerando la posibilidad de muchas otras maneras de utilizarlos.-Si Hermione se va a América, Angelina, George y yo te ayudaremos, Luna.-cuando Hermione le fulminó ligeramente con la mirada, él sonrió.-Pero si quieres, Hermione, puedes ayudarme a adaptar esos sistemas en mi tienda.

- Genial.-dijo Hermione con ironía.

- También tenemos que proteger a aquellos que podrían estar en peligro por los mortífagos.-dijo Molly.-Podrían buscarlos por venganza.-miró con preocupación a varias parsonas de la sala, luego frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.-¿Dónde está Percy?

- Seamus Finnigan fue fatalmente herido por Amycus Carrow.-recordó Ron.-Supongo que la perra de su hermana lo buscará.

- Bueno, yo maté a Rodolphus Lestrange.-informó Kingsley.-Hestia Jones mató a Avery Carrow.

- Puedo enviarla una lechuza.-se ofreció McGonagall, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que todavía estaban en contacto con la bruja. Hestia Jones se trasladó a Nueva Zelanda después de la Guerra.

- Necesitarán buhos.-dijo Fleur.-Hay que vigilar El Callejón Diagon.

- Y Knockturn Alley.-agregó su marido. Se escucharon pasos desde el vestíbulo y Molly lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- Ese debe de ser Percy.-dijo Molly.-¡Gracias a Merlín!

- Por favor, perdonar mi tardanza.-dijo Percy rígidamente mientras caminaba.-Pero he tenido una visita de un inusual Lucius Malfoy aterrado y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Insistió en hablar con vosotros, pero le ordené que esperase y, si estáis de acuerdo, regresaré a mi oficina y volveré con él.

- ¡Maldita sea!-declaró Ron con vehemencia.

- ¡Ron!-Replicó Molly con desaprobación.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él, Molly.-proclamó Arthur.-Malfoy no es digno de confianza, por mucha información que nos facilitara.

Neville tomó la palabra con algo de timidez, pero tranquilo y con la confianza que había ganado desde que se unió al ED y luchó contra Voldemort.-Tal vez no, pero podría ser una fuente de información muy útil.

- Tiene razón.-admitió Hermione, y pronto, Ginny, Bill, Luna y McGonagall la apoyaron, para sorpresa de todos.

- Al final, los Malfoy se cambiaron de bando.-dijo Harry finalmente, exasperado.-Aunque fuese por interés propio, pero lo hicieron. Los mortífagos terminaron en prisión y Lucius quedó en libertad. Narcisa engañó a Voldemort. Es cierto que ninguno luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero nos dieron todo tipo de información para evitar Azkaban. Tanto Lucius, como Narcisa y Draco, son considerados traidores, al igual que Karkaroff, y todos sabemos lo que le pasó a ese pobre diablo. Creo que Lucius está aterrorizado y nos está pidiendo ayuda porque quiere seguir viviendo su miserable existencia.

- Aparte de su mal lenguaje, señor Potter.-comentó McGonagall.-Creo que tiene razón.

El debate se sometió a votación, y se decidió admitir a los Malfoy...aunque debían firmar unos papeles, redactados y hechizados por Hermione, para que nunca hablasen de nada que involucrase a la Orden, porque no existía de forma oficial. Las consecuencias de hacerlo, serían peores que la cara marcada de Marietta Edgecomb.  
>Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy estaban tan impecables como siempre. Vestidos regiamente. A pesar de la ansiedad, en sus rostros mantenían su imagen aristocrática. A pesar de sus muchos defectos, Lucius había demostrado en el último momento, valorar a su familia por encima de todo y estar muy preocupado por su esposa e hijo. Draco también tenía una nueva esposa de la que preocuparse. Pansy Parkinson.<p>

- Dolohov es el líder, no hay duda.-Lucius habló en el mismo acento frívolo que utilizaba siempre.-Lestrange es el segundo al mando, por ser el mortífago de mayor confianza del Señor Oscuro; pero Dolohov es mucho más inteligente y temido entre las filas del Imnombrable.

- ¿Crees que objetivo específico?-preguntó Arthur, mirándolos tenso por el esfuerzo de hablar con cortesía.

- ¿Además de escapar de la cárcel?-Prosiguió Lucius con sarcasmo.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.-dijo Arthur.

Draco rodó los ojos y habló antes que su padre.-Si estás preguntando si Dolohov planea algo loco, como la resurrección del Señor Oscuro, la respuesta es no.

- Bueno, eso es imposible.-se burló Hermione, y levnantó una ceja cuando su antiguo rival de la escuela la fulminó con la mirada.

- Es cierto que en el grupo que escapó está formado por los más fanáticos.-explicó Lucius.-Pero Rabastan nunca fue tan devoto o tan obsesionado como su hermano y su cuñada. Dudo que él o Carrow planeen resucitar al Señor Oscuro, aunque es lógico que quieran venganza por la muerte de sus hermanos.

- ¿Pero crees que simplemente quieren huir del país?-en la voz de McGonagall había un matiz de burla. Ambos Malfoy le dieron una mirada penetrante.

- Los mortífagos tienden a ser muy orgullosos.-respondió Lucius.-Sin embargo, su temor de regresar a Azkaban puede ser más fuerte que cualquier deseo de venganza. No apostaría por ello. Por otra parte...Dolohov siempre ha sido muy difícil de predecir. Rookwood también.

Cuando la reunión finalmente llegó a su fin dos horas más tarde, Minerva McGonagall se frotó las sienes, con el deseo de una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Tenía que advertir a Hermione inmediatamente. Buscó con sus ojos a su alumna predilecta y sintió un temblor de miedo cuando pensó que esa brillante y vivaz bruja podría ser dañada. No era la primera vez que deseaba no habérselo ocultado, pero ya no había medidas para mantener a Antonin Dolohov en la cárcel, donde debía estar. Tan sólo esperaba, que Hermione no la odiase cuando se enterase de la verdad. Con decisión, McGonagall se adelantó para hablar con ella, pero una mano en el hombro se lo impidió.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, directora?

* * *

><p>El señor Parkinson era un manojo de nervios al verse rodeado por los fugitivos de Azkaban. Intentaba no mostrar miedo, pero por las sonrisas que le enviaban sus excompañeros, sabía que no estaba funcionando.<p>

- ¿Algo más?-preguntó el padre de Pansy.

La figura de las sombras le miró con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, y el señor Parkinson se vió paralizado por el miedo, sentimiento muy parecido al que experimentaba un ratón al ser devorado por una serpiente. Esos ojos parecían insondables, sin alma. Eran los ojos de la misma muerte.

- Tengo una carta.-dijo al fin, con una voz profunda y frívola, con un acento casi imperceptible.-Que debe ser entregado en un lugar donde ni siquiera los búhos se atreven a volar. ¿Puedes entregarla por mí, Sr. Parkinson?

Parkinson sintió un escalofrío de terror recorrer su espina dorsal cuando leyó la dirección, pero sabía que una negativa no era ninguna opción. Incluso si él no enviaba la carta, llegaría de todas formas. Y no estaba dispuesto a enemistarse con Antonin Dolohov.

- Si lo envías, no saldrás perjudicado.-aseguró Antonin.-Asegúrate de hacerlo mañana, Sr. Parkinson.

- Sí, señor.-respondió el padre de Pansy.

Parecía que la boca de Antonin se contrajo ligeramente en lo que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa, sus ojos eran burlones, al igual que su voz.-Puedes irte.  
>Antonin vió a Parkinson escabullirse como el roedor que era. Cogió una de las botellas de vino que le había traido Parkinson. La última vez que había escapado de Azkaban, trajo comida y después...se fue a buscar calor en las faldas de las bailarinas de un puticlub. Para darse un largo baño de agua caliente y afeitarse en condiciones. Pero los vencedores de la Segunda Guerra, y su maldito corazón blando, habían mejorado considerablemente la prisión, de tal forma, que había pasado estos últimos años encarcelado leyendo y haciendo ejercicio para mantenerse en forma tanto física como psíquicamente.<p>

Y planeando, por supuesto.

Era notable lo que se podía lograr cuandolos Dementores no estaban al acecho.

Él era más fuerte que la mayoría. Todavía no había sucumbido a los gritos y las alucinaciones como Bellatrix, debido a su destreza con las Artes Oscuras; pero, sin embargo, los Dementores le afectaban de forma negativa. Podía mantener su mente intacta, mientras su cuerpo se deterioraba; eso se debía a su obsesión con cierta castaña. Ahora sabía que Dumbledore debía haber sido el que le había impedido seguir utilizando sus hechizos oscuros. ¡Maldito viejo! Pero el tiempo estaba de su lado, y ahora que ese viejo demente no estaba en el mundo, Antonin se encargaría de eliminar el hechizo de Albus.

Muy pronto.

Tomó un sorbo de su vino tranquilamente y dejó que su mente recordase. Con increible viveza, podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto, gracias a las Artes Oscuras. Por aquel entonces, él ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Luego se encontraron en el Departamento de Misterios.

Esperaron en las sombras, donde se sentían más cómodos. Azkaban no les había tratado bien y todavía no habían sanado físicamente, pero eran más fuertes que nunca. Cuando los niños entraron en la Sala de las Profecías, sus ojos se posaron en ella al instante, como una polilla en una llama.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras la observaba, extasiado con su sola presencia. Muchos pensamientos y emociones prohibidas por su sangre, lealtad y edad se arremolinaban en su mente. Vió como sus movimientos indicaban una personalidad meticulosa, con un toque de torpeza adolescente, y el miedo que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar. Esbozó una salvaje sonrisa tras su máscara de mortífago. ¡Era una suerte que estuviese enmascarado, porque su expresión hubiese alarmado a sus compañeros!

Era extraño que ella fuese hija de muggles, pues su conocimiento y su destreza de la varita eran notables.

Viéndola cara a cara, Antonin se permitió breves visiones de ese cuerpo juvenil, despojado de toda ropa y extendida ante él, sumisa. Carne suave y desnuda, pálida contra sus sábanas color carmesí, el pelo revuelto, como una diosa. Sus ojos oscuros, brillantes y suplicándole más.

Ella buscó con su mirada entre las sombras con aprensión. Antonin sintió su polla contraerse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el área donde él se ocultaba. Era imposible que ella pudiese verlo, pero era evidente que sentía su mirada.

El mocoso Potter se distrajo y Antonin calculó rápidamente que tendría que sacarla tan pronto como fuese posible, de la pelea que estaba a punto de producirse. Era algo arriesgado impedirla participar en una pelea tan peligrosa y que lograse escapar por voluntad propia, por eso Antonin quería secuestrarla.

Aunque no había pasado nada de lo que planeó. ¡Como no! Potter tenía la cantidad más irritante de buena suerte que había tenido el gusto de presenciar.

Por eso estaba de vuelta a Azkaban.

- ¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó Alecto Carrow interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tienes información?-preguntó él sin mirarla siquiera.

- Sí.-ella tomó asiento junto a él y conjuró una copa de vino.-Todavía hay pocas fuentes fiables que nos proporcionen información del Ministerio. Y gracias a la fama de Potter y sus compinches, se sabe mucho sobre ellos.

- Quiero un informe Carrow, no una pequeña charla mientras bebemos.-espetó Antonin, provocando que la bruja se estremeciese.

- Voy a recopilar los datos y te los presentaré dentro de un breve periodo de tiempo, señor.-dijo Alecto humildemente, lanzando un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo, hasta que lo intensos y penetrantes ojos negros dejaron de mirarla. Por un momento, contempló la posibilidad de terminar su vino rápidamente y marcharse, pero luego se acordó del verdadero propósito de unirse a Dolohov. No iba a dejar que el miedo la apartase de algo que iba a ser muy gratificante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo miró brevemente. Alto, delgado, con una forma depredadora que le sugiría que podría fácilmente dominar a los hombres más fuertes y que no necesitaba una varita para ser peligroso. Su pelo negro era corto, piel pálida que llevaba pocos indicios de su edad real; sus ojos la recordaban a la más violenta de las tormentas. Para ser sincera, él le daba un poco de miedo.

Pero si podía acercarse a el, si podía acercarse al poder, tenía la intención de superar su miedo.

Y si podía acercarse al poder, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua y desabrochándose discretamente otro botón de su blusa, Alecto se giró para que Dolohov pudiese verla.-Tú me dirás, señor.-dijo ella con recato, inclinándose hacia delante para que sus pechos rozasen su brazo suavemente.-Si hay algo, cualquier cosa, que yo pudiese hacer...-miró a Antonin con expresión tímida.

Dolohov soltó un resoplido de desdén.-¿Tan desesperada estás? Señorita Carrow, no quiero su compañía. Buenas noches.

Dolohov ignoró la salida apresurada de Carrow y continuó bebiendo el vino con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Mirando Londres, donde su joven bruja estaba dormida en su cama, en alguna parte...

Pronto, muy pronto, se volverían a encontrar.


	4. Tormentosa oscura

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III: Tormentosa locura<strong>_

Hermione se despertó con un grito ahogado, arqueando la espalda en la cama mientras sus ojos se abrían. Durante unos segundos, se mantuvo de esa manera, recordando que estaba sola en su apartamento, en su propia cama. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración estaban acelerados, su cuello desnudo y sudado, la sensación de tirantez, el ardor en su vientre... y que su camisón estaba agrupado en su cintura y su mano estaba en su ropa interior.

Oh Merlín.

Hermione se sonrojó de sobremanera y se colocó su camisón, alisándolos con ambas manos, como si se tratara de una colegiala miedica a punto de ser descubierta por un profesor estricto.

¡Merlín! Se estaba masturbando mientras soñaba. ¿Era eso normal?

Con un gemido ahogado, Hermione salió de la cama y casi corrió hacia la ducha para lavarse y quitar el calor acumulado en sus muslos. ¡Nunca la había pasado eso antes! ¡No era frígida! Había tenido sueños eróticos antes, pero esta vez casi llegaba a su clímax ¡mientras estaba durmiendo! Estaba bastante segura de que eso no era normal, no a menos que fueses un adolescente.

Tendría que buscarlo en algún libro.

Otro aspecto anormal era que no podía recordar el sueño. Ninguna de las imágenes, sonidos o sensaciones, sólo la atmósfera...por así decirlo. Cuando se despertó, había estado excitada, demasiado excitada. Tenía la sensación de que esos sueños sólo provocarían la risa de sus amigos como se enterasen de lo que soñaba realmente. Aunque estaba algo preocupada por su contenido e intensidad. Lo cual era extraño, porque por lo general tenía sueños normales.

Excepto en las últimas noches.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, deshechando esas fantasías. Recordó que Oliver estaría desayunando y querría verla antes de que se fuese a Estados Unidos.

Oliver la dejó ducharse y vestirse sin molestarla. Sabía que le gustaba estar sola en sus rutinas; acostumbrada como estaba a tener su intimidad por ser hija única. ¡Qué mal lo pasó en Hogwarts cuando había compartido la habitación con Parvati y Lavender! A menudo le parecían tan irritantes que siempre terminaba en la biblioteca.  
>Cuando entró en la cocina, Oliver la saludó con un beso rápido en los labios.-Buenos días, gatita. Te ves hermosa.<p>

Hermione le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero le dio las gracias de todos modos. Sabía cuales eran sus puntos fuertes y la belleza no era uno de ellos. Ella era normal y sólo estaba realmente hermosa cuando se lo proponía y se alegraba. No importaba que Oliver le dijese lo contrario. Hermione no estaba demasiado preocupada por su aspecto; y no podía imaginar que algún día despertase una hora antes sólo para cepillarse el cabello y aplicarse los cosméticos. Pero había veces que deseaba ser tan pequeña y atlética como Ginny, o tal ágil y esbelta como Luna; o incluso tan voluptuosa y sexy como Lavender. Pero su figura era común: mediana estatura, con medidas muy reducidas. No tenía pechos enormes ni piernas largas, o el estómago tan plano como una tabla de planchar.

Luego estaba el pelo.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente a su novio. Aunque se esforzaba por mantener una apariencia aceptable, siempre tenía la sensación de que otros la encontraban un poco descuidada por su pelo incontrolable. ¡Podían irse todos al infierno! Ella no iba a dejar que unos cuantos comentarios la hiciesen utilizar una botella de acondicionador mágico todos los días.

Sin embargo, Oliver parecía siempre hermoso. Tanto si estaba sudoroso con su uniforme de Quidditche o vestido con ropa formal.

- Estás más tranquila esta mañana.-comentó Oliver.

- Tal vez.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura de que tienes que ir a ese viaje de negocios?-le preguntó Oliver por novena vez, desde que llegó ayer por la noche.

- Ya te dije que sí.-contestó Hermione.

- Pero te vas nada más llego.-dijo Oliver.-No nos hemos visto desde hace casi tres semanas.

- Sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, Oliver.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿No puede ir nadie más?-perguntó Oliver para sonsacarla información.-Quiero decir, Hermione, gatita. Ya sabes como eres. Tienes miedo a dejar el trabajo en manos de los demás porque sabes que no serán tan buenos como tú. Eres una perfeccionista. Pero tienes que entender, que no puedes hacerlo todo por tí misma. Puedo ver lo estresada que estás, apenas me hablaste anoche y te fuiste directamente a la cama a pesar de que he estado dos semanas en un viaje de negocios.

- Oliver ¡es suficiente!-dijo Hermione finalmente.-¡No hables mal de mi!

- No lo hacía.-se defendió Oliver.

- No pretendas saber lo que necesito y lo que no.-continuó Hermione.-Y ni se te ocurra decirme como hacer mi trabajo. Ambos sabemos que te resulta aburrido. Te dije que tenía que ir en este viaje, lo que significa que tengo que ir en este viaje. Entre todas las personas, deberías entender más que nadie, lo mucho que mi carrera significa para mi.

Los ojos verdes-grisaceos de Oliver se ampliaron con sus gritos y reconoció que debía cambiar de tema si no quería cabrearla más de lo que ya estaba.-Muy bien, Hermione. Tienes razón. Pero prométeme algo ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿El qué?-preguntó Hermione.

- La noche que regreses de tu viaje dejarás que te lleve a un restaurante especial.-respondió Oliver.-Sólo nosotros dos. Cena y baile.

Ella sonrió débilmente.-Bueno...supongo que podría hacer ese sacrificio.

- Me hieres, gatita.-bromeó Oliver.-Ahora vamos a desayunar. Godric sabe que si no lo haces, lo más probable es que olvides comer y acabes mordisqueando un panecillo mientras trabajas.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño café, de camino al Ministerio, donde Hermione tenía que coger un Trasladador a Los Angeles a las nueve en punto. Ella eligió un desayuno al estilo siciliano; granizado de limón y un bollo de leche, y de bebida un vaso de jugo de granada. Oliver eligió un buen desayuno, Inglés tradicional, con huevos revueltos, salchichas, pudín negro, y pan tostado.

Cuando acabó con su desayuno, suspiró por encontrarse otra vez con Malfoy.

- Hola Granger, Wood.-saludó Draco despreocupadamente. Se sentó en la mesa con ellos sin ser invitado.

- Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Cómo estás?-saludó Hermione cortesmente.

El rubio la dirigió una mirada extraña.-Muy bien ¿y tú?

- A punto de ir a un viaje en Estados Unidos que promete ser muy aburrido.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Quieres algo, Malfoy?-Preguntó Oliver sin rodeos.

Draco sonrió.-Sólo charlar con la única persona inteligente de la mesa, asique intenta guardar silencio.

- No le hagas caso.-dijo Hermione antes de que Oliver le contestase.-Malfoy todavía piensa que tenemos doce años y tiene que atormentarnos siempre que puede. Es muy triste, en realidad.

- No estás con gente de tu nivel, Granger.-dijo Draco.-Wood depende de tí.

- Malfoy, con toda seriedad, ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Hermione.

A pesar de que los comentarios de Malfoy la estaban causando gracia, Hermione y él ya no discutían cada vez que se cruzaban. Eran bromas, comentarios sarcásticos a lo sumo, pero ya no poseía esa ira y malicia que tenía en Hogwarts. Aunque no lo admitiese nunca, Malfoy estaba agradecido con el Trío Dorado por salvarlo durante la guerra. Desde aquello se había creado cortesía entre él y sus antiguos enemigos. Por eso, se sentía un poco culpable y le preocupaba un poco Hermione, sobre todo desde que su loca tía Bellatrix la torturó hace unos años en Malfoy Manor.

- Quiero saber si hay más noticias sobre los mortífagos fugados.-reconoció Draco.

- Muffliato.-murmuró Hermione rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

- ¿Porqué le preguntas eso a Hermione?-preguntó Oliver.-Ella ya no trabaja en esa zona del Departamento de Ley Mágica.

Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona a Hermione.-No me digas que tú novio no sabe en lo que trabajáis tus amigos y tú.

- Él lo sabe, pero no lo dice en público.-contestó Hermione.-Hay maneras de evitar un Muffliato. ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

- ¿Sabes? Vosotros dos sois dos Gryffindors muy sospechosos.-adimitió Draco. Hermione le miró y él suspiró exasperado.-Muy bien. Dolorosamente admito que eres la menos irritante del Trío Dorado, aunque no demasiado. Y eres la más propensa a darme una respuesta inteligente. ¿Satisfecha?

- Siempre y cuando tengas claro que no puedes hablar de nada de la Orden. Eso es lo que tú y tu padre firmásteis.-dijo Hermione.-Créeme cuando te digo que te puede pasar algo mucho peor que lo que le ocurrió a Marietta Edgecomb.

Draco la miró burlonamente por su intento de intimidarle, pero desconfiando siempre de su carácter e intelecto.-¿Por ejemplo?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.-¿Oíste los rumores en sexto año de lo que le hice a Cormac McLaggen cuando se puso un poco...demasiado amistosp en la fiesta de Slughorn?"

- ¿Eran verdad?-preguntó Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Escuché que se las arreglaron para quitarle el hechizo que le puse a uno de sus testículos. Pero tardaron varias semanas.

Tanto Draco y Oliver la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Considera mis labios sellados.-murmuró Draco.

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.-confesó Hermione.-Hasta ahora no se sabe nada, pero podríamos encontrar algo en los subsuelos de Knockturn Alley.

Oliver silbó. El callejón Knockturn se consideraba peligroso. Y con razón. Era donde se concentraban todos los magos oscuros. Las catacumbas y pasadizos secretos que poseía eran tan aterradoras, que ni los magos más poderosos se atrevían a entrar. La última vez que los aurores habían entrado, en 1961, perseguían a Lethifold, un hechicero muy poderoso que mató a gran cantidad de magos y muggles.

- Genial.-se quejó Draco.

- ¿Sabes?-dijo Hermione en tono burlesco.-Chillas más que nadie que haya conocido antes.

Draco la dirigió una mirada penetrante.-Perdóname por interrumpirte, Granger, pero estoy un poco más preocupado porque una jauría de asesinos en serie va an busca de mi familia porque quieren vengarse. ¡Merlín! Y encima Dolohov los lidera.  
>Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabía que Antonin Dolohov era uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos, pero no sabía porqué Malfoy se asustaba tanto. Lo más probable era que estuviese exagerando.-¿Qué quieres decir?<p>

- ¿Qué que quiero decir?-repitió Draco.-¿Qué qué quiero decir? Que el muy psicópata está a la altura de Greyback y de Bellatrix. Sólo que no está loco. Es demasiado inteligente. En realidad eso es lo más preocupante.-Draco miró a Hermione y después a Oliver. Ambos tenían los rostros desconcertados. El rubio frunció el ceño.-No puede ser posible que no lo sepáis ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que a Dumbledore le gustaba guardar secretos, pero...

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione.

De repente, Draco sonrió.-¡Por Salazar! ¿A que es algo insufrible para la sabelotodo? Esta debe ser una de las pocas veces que sé algo que tú no sabes.

- Malfoy.-dijo Oliver amenazante, pero una vez más, Hermione tenía controlada la situación.

- No necesito un caballero de brillante armadura que me salve del dragón, Oliver-dijo secamente-No soy ninguna damisela en apuros. Y sé solucionar este asunto. Sin embargo, Malfoy ¿se puede saber de qué diablos me estás hablando?

- Asique en realidad no tienes ni idea de porqué Dolohov es tan peligroso.-dijo Draco saboreando el momento.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Bueno, obviamente, era uno de los mortífagos más hábiles. Derrotó a Moody en un duelo nada más salir de Azkaban y casi me mata, por el amor de Merlín. Y eso sin mencionar la primera guerra.

Draco negó con la cabeza.-Estás olvidándote de lo más importante. ¡Merlín! Dumbledore ni siquiera pasaba toda la información a los suyos.

Hermione frunció los labios. Estaba demasiado resentida con ese viejo.-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que nos ha ocultado?-cuando él la miró burlonamente, ella murmuró.-Creo que me debes un poco de honestidad, Malfoy.

La mandíbula de Draco se cerró al instante. Odiaba ser manipulado, sobre todo por una vieja rival, pero ella tenía razón. Su esposa era la única que sabía que él continuaba teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando. En las que el profesor Burbage era tragado por esa horrible serpiente... se veía obligado a utilizar la maldición cruciatus para no desagradar al Señor Oscuro... Hermione Granger gritando en el suelo de una habitación en la que ya ni siquiera podía soportar entrar...

- Está bien-murmuró Draco.-Me quitas toda la diversión. Antonin Dolohov es un mago de sangre pura...

- Obviamente.-resopló Oliver.-Si no no hubiese sido mortífago.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de desdén.-¿Me permites terminar? Él es un sangre pura, pero él no estudió en Hogwarts. Él fue a Durmstrang.

- ¿Estás insinuando que Dolohov se formó en las Artes Oscuras?-preguntó Hermione.

- Menuda bobada.-añadió Oliver.-Eso estaba claro, de otra manera no hubiese sido mortífago. ¿Nos estás diciendo esto porque sigues resentido conmigo porque no entraste en el equipo profesional de Quidditch, Malfoy?

- No sé como te las arreglaste para que te cogieran Wood.-dijo Malfoy.

- Muy bien, suficiente.-intercedió Hermione, elevando una mano.-No tengo ningún interés en presenciar un concurso de testosterona entre vosotros, sobre todo cuando tengo que dormir algo antes de utilizar uno de esos nauseabundos Trasladadores internacionales.

- Muy bien, gatita, muy bien.-dijo Oliver, apretándole la mano cómodamente.  
>Hermione frunció el ceño y bebió su jugo de granada, preguntándose si acababa de imaginar lo que la acababa de hacer Oliver. Draco tosió algo como "idiota" mientras disimulaba su risa.<p>

- ¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione con una semisonrisa.

Oliver rió y Draco resopló delicadamente.-Volviendo a lo importante. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para mantener a mi esposa en el estilo de vida que las damas Malfoy han disfrutado durante siglos. Además... creo que Wood podría sentirse ofendido si se le quita de macho alfa.-miró a Hermione alzando las cejas antes de que Oliver pudiese responder.-No disfrutes del viaje, Granger...demasiado.

- Qué idiota.-murmuró Oliver cuando Draco se marchó.

Hermione intentó disimular su risa con una tos. Se preguntó realmente si Malfoy creía que se iba de viaje para disfrutar sexualmente. Pero de todas formas, la hizo gracia. Francamente, ella y Oliver nunca habían experimentado aún con ese tipo de cosas. A juzgar por la repugnancia de Oliver ante la idea, dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciese.  
>No estaba segura de si debía estar agradecida, o decepcionada.<br>- En fin...-Oliver la dio un rápido beso.-Tengo que descansar. Pasa un buen rato, amor. Y recuerda, cenaremos cuando regreses.

* * *

><p>El calor de Los Ángeles no ayudaba al insomnio de Hermione. Y los sueños extraños seguían. Basta decir, que había estado duchándose con agua fría con demasiada frecuencia.<p>

Los sueños le recordaban a los que ella tenía en su tercer año, pero no se acordaba de ellos. ¿Era posible que estuvieran conectados de alguna manera? Que ella supiese, la respuesta era no.

Pero Dumbledore la había hecho algo.

Recordaba que le había contado sus sueños y después, olvidaba todo lo que soñaba y porqué se sentía furiosa. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Dumbledore había interferido más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, y que lo había hecho por propio interés personal.

Bastardo.

Probablemente debería sentirse culpable por insultar a los muertos, pero con el calor y la falta de sueño, Hermione no estaba de humor para hacer caso a su conciencia.  
>Tras una hora de dar vueltas por las sábanas, Hermione finalmente se rindió y empezó a leer un libro. Había terminado el de Los Tres Mosqueteros en sus primeras horas de noches inquietas y ahora estaba releyendo El Jorobado de Notre Dame del parisino Víctor Hugo. Tenía partes buenas: el doloroso amor obsesivo y las agonías de Arcediano.<p>

"¿De verdad lo crees, desgraciado? ¡ay! ¡ay! No sabes lo que es la infelicidad. Es...amar con toda la furia de tu alma, sentir que darías por lo menos todas tus sonrisas, tu sangre, uno de los signos más vitales, la fama, la salvación, la inmortalidad, la eternidad, esta vida y la siguiente. Para tenerlo todas las nobhes y todos los días en tus pensamientos."

Era terrible y convincente al mismo tiempo. Su amor era oscuro, cruzando la línea de la obsesión. Sin embargo, era fascinante en su intensidad. Era el villano, sin embargo, el lector casi quería que la heroína cediese.

"Hasta que te retuerzas en tu celda. Pensando en vuestras noches juntos; ¡Y he aquí! Que todas las caricias que has soñado terminan torturándote. ¿Sabes lo que es la tortura? Es impuesta por las largas noches en vela, te quem las arterias, el corazón revienta, te quiebra la cabeza, los dientes te chirrían..."

Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar que sus propios dientes mordisqueaban sus dedos. Estaba fascinada por los sentimientos del antagonista y comenzó a preguntarse si realmente era el villano.

"Locos verdugos te miran sin cesar. Pero tú sólo puedes pensar en amor, celos y desesperación. ¡La misericordia de tu amada! ¡Una tregua! Una mano me tortura y me acaricia la otra."

Apretaba el escote de su camisa de dormir mientras leía el pasaje. En verdad era aterradora la intensidad; aunque no fuese totalmente cuerda, era seductora.  
>Saltó de su asiento cuando su móvil sonó. Estaba en la mesilla.¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas? Casi nadie aparte de sus padres que nunca la llamaban por teléfono; por eso era muy raro que fuesen ellos.<p>

- ¿Hola?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! Sólo llamaba para saber qué estabas haciendo.

- ¡Ginny! Aquí son las tres de la mañana.

- Oh. No pensé que la diferencia de horario fuera tan grande. ¿Estabas dormida?-preguntó Ginny pícaramente.

-No-admitió Hermione dejando el libro sobre la mesilla. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

- No está mal. Teddy y los chicos de Bill han terminado, por lo que están entreteniendo a James. ¿Qué tal por América?

- Muy extresada, todavía no he tenido tiempo de visitar nada. He estado en las malditas reuniones los últimos cuatro días. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que es igual a como la pinta Hollywood en sus películas. Hay una comunidad de magos que trabajan en el cine.

- No puedes estar tan cansada.-señaló Ginny con una sonrisa.-Vamos, Hermione, aprovecha para disfrutar.-Hermione bostezó ruidosamente, pero Ginny continuó.-¿Oliver y tú tenéis planes cuando regreses del viaje?

- En realidad sí.-contestó Hermione.-Él me quiere llevar a cenar y a bailar tan pronto como regrese. Al parecer, si tengo o no energía es irrelevante.

- Hermione, va a proponerse.

La castaña estuvo a punto de arrojar su móvil debido a la sorpresa.-¿Qué?

- Sí.-respondió Ginny.-Ya sabes que tu madre y la mía toman el té de vez en cuando. Bueno, pues lo hicieron este fin de semana y mi madre mencionó que Oliver le pidió consejo sobre ese tema hace algunas semanas.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, no estando segura de si estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que que estuviesen planificando su futuro sin contar con ella o porque Ginny lo supiese antes que ella.

- Esta mañana he oído de Neville, quien escuchó de Hannah, quien escuchó de Parvati, quien escuchó de Lavender que Oliver fue visto en una tienda de joyas en París la semana pasada.-dijo Ginny.

- Estaba en un partido de Quidditch, Ginny.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo en una tienda de joyas, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.-¿Comprar unos diamantes para regalárselos a su equipo como signo de victoria?

La falta de sueño y la pura estupidez de esa imagen, hicieron reír a Hermione. Hasta que recordó que no era una adolescente y que ni siquiera se reía cuando lo era-Todavía no creo que prueve que lo vaya a hacer.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Habla con tus padres sin que lo sepas, va de compras a una tienda de joyas, y quiere llevarte a cenar a un restaurante de lujo.-señaló Ginny.-Despierta, Hermione. Se está proponiendo. ¿Vas a aceptar?

- No lo sé, Ginevra Potter.-murmuró Hermione.

Merlín. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? ¡No estaban preparados para esto! Al menos, no por ahora. Todavía estaba secretamente resentida porque él nunca recogía los calcetines del suelo de su habitación y no lavaba la esponja de la cocina para evitar la acumulación de bacterias, y siempre dejaba el periódico desordenado a pesar de que nunca hojeaba nada más que la sección de deportes.

Una parte de su mente seguía siendo consciente de que Ginny continuaba hablando, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Algo acerca de damas de honor y comprar el vestido de novia? Iba a tener que rechazarlo si en verdad se proponía. Iba a tener que romper el corazón de Oliver porque ella sabía que no podía aceptar, aunque no entendía el porqué.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Ginny.-¿Sigues viva?

- Estoy bien.-respondió Hermione. Pero su voz sonaba sin aliento incluso a sus propios oídos.-Solo...um, sorprendida.

- Pareces un poco más que sorprendida.-señaló Ginny.-Tal vez no debería habértelo dicho.

- No, no, me alegra de que lo hayas hecho.-Hermione respiró hondo y se preguntó por qué estaba al borde de la hiperventilación.-Es sólo que ... estoy muy cansada y estresada y Ginny...¿puedo llamarte mañana?

- Por supuesto, pero...-respondió la pelirroja.-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
>Últimamente se lo preguntaban demasiado.<p>

- Sí, estoy bien.-respondió Hermione.-Hablaré mañana contigo.

Ginny seguía preocupada.-Muy bien. Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches.-respondió Hermione colgando el teléfono.

Oh. Maldición. ¡Él no podía hacerlo! ¡Ella no quería casarse! Todavía no.

- Cálmate.-murmuró para sus adentros. No era su estilo dejarse invadir por el pánico. Había tenido experiencia para autocontrolarse, sobre todo siendo la amiga del Niño que Vivió. Si se las arreglaba para seguir siendo racional cuando un grupo de ladrones y asesinos liderados por Fenrir Greyback habían rodeado a sus amigos para entregarlos a Voldemort, podía seguir siendo racional ahora.

Ni siquiera era seguro que se fuera a proponer. Sólo eran especulaciones. Y basado en un chisme de Lavender. ¡Hasta Rita Skeeter era más fiable! E incluso si lo hacía, no era el fin del mundo. Tenía que pesar en esto y hacer una lista de pros y de contras sobre el matrimonio.

Era muy sencillo.

Hermione se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, haciendo una lista mental de pros y contras. Su instinto le gritaba que dijese no y que corriese lo más rápidamente posible. Realmente empezaba a preocuparse por sí misma.

En algún momento cerca del amanecer, Hermione cayó dormida en un sueño intranquilo. Las pesadillas sobre un velo de novia que la estaba estrangulando, se transformó en un sueño sensual, misterioso, como los que había tenido la semana pasada. Pero esta vez, era capaz de recordarlo. Era demasiado realista, tanto que la asustaba.

Se giró en la cama y podría haber jurado sentir el aliento caliente de alguien, susurrándole al oido y acariciando su piel. Podría haber jurado que una mano, y no precisamente la suya, se deslizaba dentro de su camisón, rozándola el ombligo, las bragas, la pendiente de su estómago. También podía haber jurado que tenía los labios hinchados.

Una vez más, se despertó con el sudor resbalando por su espalda, su corazón palpitando salvajemente en su pecho, y escuchando un susurro sensual en su cabeza.

"Eres mía, Hermione. Y no puedes luchar siempre"

La parte más aterradora era, que podría haber jurado que conocía esa voz.


	5. Respirar lo prohibido

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV: Respirar lo prohibido <strong>_

Gracias Merlin que había terminado.

Hermione salió precipitadamente del Ministerio. ¡Estaba tan contenta de que el viaje se hubiese acabado! A pesar de que sus amigos creían que aunque fuese un viaje de negocios se iba a divertir, porque estaba en otra ciudad, había sido realmente aburrido. Su jefe había asistido a todos los eventos sociales y la había dejado la mayor parte del trabajo.

Ahora sólo quería dormir. Tomarse una poción para no soñar e irse a la cama.

No sabía como había pasado, pero su trabajo ya no la satisfacía. La parte que más le gustaba era la de enfrentarse a los Sangre pura que creían tener la razón, pero ahora que la guerra había terminado, sólo había delitos menores.

Luna siempre la decía que tendría que haber escogido la sección del Departamento de Misterios, donde trabajaba ella. Y había veces, que a Hermione le habría gustado hacerlo. La mayoría de las personas, incluida Hermione, decían que Luna tenía un problema grave, porque veía cosas que no existían. ¡Además de que encima creía en su existencia! Pero hacía muy bien su trabajo.

Bueno... tal vez algún día. Cuando los miembros más desfavorecidos de la sociedad de magos no tuviesen tantos problemas.

Hermione paseaba por un callejón, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Tal vez demasiado. Pero juraría que había visto algo. Se detuvo y observó las sombras.

Podría haber jurado...

Hermione agarró su varita y volvió a sus pensamientos. Es probable que sólo hubiera sido un mago borracho. Los fugitivos no solían merodear cerca del Ministerio.  
>Con cada paso que daba, Hermione todavía sentía un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Como si estuviera siendo observada. Caminó más rápido y echó una mirada rápida por encima de su hombro.<p>

Nada.

Eso era ridículo. Incluso si fuesen mortífagos, dudaba que pensasen atacarla en plena calle, justo frente la Ministerio y con el riesgo de ser arrestado y llevado de nuevo a Azkaban.

No creía que fueran tan idiotas.

No obstante, se sentiría muy aliviada cuando llegase a su casa, donde la aprehensión sería reemplazada rápidamente por la molestia. ¡Apenas comenzaban diciembre y ya había lucecitas y adornos navideños por todas partes! Cuando llegasen las fiestas, sabía que iba a hartarse de tantos villancicos, decoraciones, compras...

El año pasado, estuvo comprando regalos hasta el último momento en un centro comercial lleno de gente. Y además, había tenido el pensamiento de estrangular a una vendedora que insistía en venderla una guirnalda.

Tendría que empezar con sus compras navideñas cuanto antes. Había escuchado que habían sacado una nueva escoba de Quidditch y que Oliver estaba muy interesado en ella.

Oliver...

Durante los últimos días, había estado intentando olvidar su conversación con Ginny. A pesar de que amaba a su novio y no podía pensar en ninguna razón lógica para no casarse con él; ella...simplemente no podía.

Y en el fondo, Hermione lo sabía.

Por lo tanto, si Oliver se lo pedía, tendría que rechazarlo. Odiaba ser la causante del sufrimiento de una persona, pero no quería hacer nada deshonesto, y menos si la afectaba de alguna manera. Sólo tendría que explicarle que todavía no estaba lista; que no quería romper con él, pero que era demasiado pronto para casarse.  
>La preocupación que poseía, mezclado con el entrenamiento que había recibido durante la guerra, no era una buena convinación. Hermione entró tranquilamente a su casa, pero no vió el hombre que estaba esperándola detrás de la puerta.<p>

- Hola, Her...

Al instante siguiente, Hermione tenía la varita en el cuello de Oliver. Cuando lo reconoció, bajó la varita y soltó un suspiro.-Lo siento.

Oliver levantó una ceja.-Bueno...no te preocupes. Veo que sigues conservando tus reflejos de la guerra.-la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido.-Tenemos reservada una mesa a las ocho, asique date prisa.

- Está bien.-respondió Hermione.

* * *

><p>Scarlett Princess era un restaurante de lujo situado en la zona más rica del Londres mágico, al sur del Callejón Diagon. Los altos techos de los que colgaban elegantes lámparas de cristal y la pequeña orquesta, contribuían a que la cena poseyese un toque romántico.<p>

- Tomaré salmón ahumado con caviar como aperitivo.-ordenó Hermione.-Y faisán de invernadero, porfavor.

Oliver pidió el vino y el camarero los dejó solos. Hermione tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua helada con impaciencia y rezó para que Ginny estuviese equivocada.

- Háblame de tu viaje, gatita.-dijo Oliver.

Normalmente Hermione hubiera dicho que estaba cansada y cambiaría de tema, pero estaba tan ansiosa por evitar una proposición de matrimonio, que se encontró hablando con él del viaje hasta que sirvieron el aperitivo.

- Pero basta de hablar de mí.-dijo Hermione.-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos con tu equipo?

- Van bien.-respondió Oliver.-Todavía tengo que entrenar al cazador novato. ¡Qué me condenen si dejo que el equipo de Flint nos ganen el próximo fin de semana!

Hermione intentó resistir la tentación de rodar los ojos. Ambos jugadores de Quidditch eran buenos amigos, pero a veces tenían sus rivalidades. Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint se estaban acercando a los treinta años y todavía no conseguían tener una conversación civilizada. Cada vez que sus equipos se enfrentaban en un campo de Quidditch, parecía que iban a liarse a puñetazos. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Hermione había salido, aunque por muy poco tiempo, con Adrian Pucey, el mejor amigo de Flint y uno de los jugadores de su equipo.

- Pero te aseguro que ganaremos.-Oliver no se dió cuenta de que Hermione rodó los ojos ante este típico comentario. Sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para agarrar una de sus manos.-Hermione...sabes que te amo.-ella asintió sin decir nada, preguntándose si él podría sentir su mano temblorosa.-Y estoy en un punto de mi vida donde todo es genial...pero podría ser mejor. O al menos, eso creo...

- Tengo que ir al baño.-espetó Hermione poniéndose en pie.-Vuelvo enseguida.

Después de salpicarse la cara varias veces con agua fría, Hermione se quedó pensativa frente al lavabo de mosaicos de colores.

Algo tenía que pasarla. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

Esa incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada se había vuelto a repetir. Hermione se giró y se irguió cuando vió movimiento en el espejo. Rápidamente cogió su varita.

Marietta Edgecombe se burló de ella.- Granger.

- Edgecombe.-saludó Hermione bajando la varita y soltando un suspiro.  
>Marietta se dirigió hacia el lavabo.-Ahora Boot.-contempló brevemente el anillo de diamantes de su mano izquierda; después miró a Hermione sarcásticamente.-Aunque no espero que leas las páginas de sociedad.<p>

- Bueno...-respondió Hermione con calma.-...perdieron toda su credibilidad desde que predijeron que mentíamos cuando Harry, Ron y yo afirmamos que Voldemort había regresado.

Los ojos de Marietta brillaron cuando miraron a la ex-Gryffindor. Todavía era delicado para ella hablar sobre su quinto año en Hogwarts.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? Creo que este lugar es demasiado caro para alguien de tu posición.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo o no puedo pagar, Edgecombe.-respondió

Hermione con frialdad.-Estoy aquí con Oliver Wood.

- Ah, sí, tu novio jugador de Quidditch...-dijo Marietta.-...con el que estás viviendo en pecado, como se diría antiguamente a una pareja que vive junta pero no está casada.  
>Hermione rodó los ojos y se sechó el rostro.-Estooy sorprendida de que me hables Edgecombe. Sobre todo después de lo que te hice cuando estaba en quinto ¿lo recuerdas? Ningún chico volvió a fijarse en tí después del hechizo que te puse.<br>Marietta cerró los puños cuando Hermione terminó. Su voz era más bien un gruñido. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.-Sigues soltera por tu frío corazón, Granger.

- Por elección.-corrigió Hermione.

- Siempre creí que eras fría y mojigata. Rompiste con Krum, Weasley...aunque Adrian estuvo enamoradísimo de tí...asique supongo...que no está en tu naturaleza tener relaciones largas.-la sonrisa de Marietta era burlona.-Nunca lo esperé de tí, Granger.

- Tu caso sería la endogamia.-respondió Hermione.-Eso explicaría tu falta de intelecto, moral, talento mágico y tu nariz natural, por supuesto.

Edgecombe no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Siempre se había odiado por no ser tan hermosa como Cho Chang o Pansy Parkinson. Tuvo que esperar hasta su decimoséptimo cumpleaños para hacerse una especie de cirugía mágica y reducir el tamaño de su nariz.

Hermione sonrió son sarcasmo antes de caminar hacia la salida del baño.-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Edgecombe.

Cuando pasó el vestíbulo y llegó hasta el comedor, Hermione sintió un escalofrío de auténtico terror recorrer su espina dorsal. Era la tercera vez que lo había sentido.

Alguien la estaba observando.

Agarró su varita y avanzó con rapidez, observando las sombras del pasillo.

¿Serían simplemente imaginaciones?

Estaba tan distraida que chocó con el camarero y cayó al suelo.

- Oh, lo siento mucho.-se disculpó Hermione.

- Está bien señorita.-respondió el camarero.-No pasa nada.

El camarero la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía zapatos de tacón alto y no podía desenvolverse bien con ellos. El camarero la agarró de ambos antebrazos, y aunque ella se sentía agradecida, sus instintos la estaban advirtiendo. Hermione cogió su varita para que al camarero le costara más trabajo agarrarla, pero sus dedos se agarraron a la muñeca de ella, como si intentase que con su agarre soltase su varita. Hermione le dió una fuerte patada a la ingle del hombre. Él gritó y ella le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!-murmuró Hermione.

El hombre que se estaba haciendo pasar por camarero, quedó petrificado y cayó hacia delante, casi empujando a Hermione. Ella dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero alguien la quitó su varita y la puso un cuchillo en la garganta. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; y cada vez más aterrorizada.

- No te muevas.-la voz del hombre era como una ráfaga de aire caliente en su oído derecho. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente.-No hagas ningún sonido.  
>Un pinchazo en su muñeca, provocó que Hermione dejase caer su varita. Escudriñó las sombras, mirando con nostalgia a la gente que estaba a varios metros de distancia.<p>

El hombre debía de haber chocado contra una pared, porque se detuvo bruscamente y Hermione se pegó a él de nuevo. Se aterrorizó cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre algo muy duro y muy grande.

Una risa misteriosa retumbó en su oído. Él dobló el brazo y la apretó más hacia sí. La movió para que estuviese apoyada en su cintura, en lugar de en su ingle.-Tranquila, Hermione. Por desgracia...no haremos nada de eso ahora.

La voz le resultaba familiar, aunque Hermione no lo podía identificar.-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"-Preguntó, dando las gracias a Merlín de que sonaba mucho más confiada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- ¿De verdad tengo que identificarme?

El mago parecía creer que se conocían y bajó la cabeza para, según lo que parecía, ¿oler la curva de su cuello? Hermione estaba tiesa y desconcertada, hasta que sintió que la mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Contuvo el aliento, sorprendida al descubrir que no le desagradaban las acciones de este hombre. ¿Acaso estaba emocionada?

- ¿Has estado teniendo sueños poco comunes, Hermione?

Ella alzó la mano y cerró sus ojos al recordar alguna parte de sus sueños.

**Sueño**

_El tacto. _

_E__n sus manos y rodillas, frente a un cabecero de ébano tallado. Esperando con ansiedad, con desesperación...esperando algo...esperándole a él. _  
><em>Un dedo trazaba senderos hasta la parte interna de sus muslos y ella se estremeció y murmuró algo incoherente. Su lengua delineaba su columna vertebral, y sus brazos temblaban por permanecer inmóviles en lugar de recorrer el esbelto cuerpo del hombre.<em>

_- Por favor.-susurró Hermione. _

_Su voz sonaba lujuriosa y necesitada. Los gemidos de Hermione y los de el hombre se entremezclaban. Las manos de él daban vueltas alrededor de su parte íntima, pero sin entrar en su vagina. _

_Tentándola._

_- ¿Porfavor qué, Hermione?_

_- Hazme el amor.-respondió ella al instante, arqueándose cuando él deslizó su mano hasta su pecho y pellizcó el pezón...hasta el punto del dolor placentero.-Hazlo ahora._

**Fin del sueño**

Hermione negó con la cabeza, horrorizada por las imágenes que este hombre...mortífago...estaba llenando su cabeza, y por la respuesta que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Aunque sabía que era un sueño que había sido incapaz de recordar hasta ahora.-Deja de usar Legilimency conmigo.

- Sólo te estoy liberando del hechizo de Dumbledore.-susurró el hombre en su oído. Sus dedos la rozaron el estómago y Hermione sintió como su calor se filtraba a través de su vestido. Su piel estaba empapada de sudor, y sus pezones erectos.-Te acuerdas de cuando te hechizó ¿verdad?

Él murmuró otra palabra desconocida en su oído y Hermione volvió a jadear, recordando...

**Flashback**

- Por favor, tome esta poción, señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hace, señor director?-preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore la miró con ojos inescrutables.-Te ayudarán a descansar mejor y a que los sueños desaparezcan.

- Pero si eso se puede lograr con un hechizo...-replicó Hermione.

- Esto te ayudará.-dijo Albus.

* * *

><p>Pero no lo hacía. No la ayudaba. Sólo la hacía olvidar.<p>

Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione apenas podía creerlo y todavía no entendía como lo sabía, pero sabía que era tan cierto como que se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.

Pero por lo demás, estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Era el miedo u otra cosa lo que hacía que su corazón latiese salvajemente y su cuerpo se agitase, cada vez que su aliento acariciase su cuello? ¿Porqué quería que él mordisquease su cuello desnudo? ¿Porqué sus piernas se movían instintivamente para que él colocase la mano que se había movido desde su cintura hacia su..?

Un ruido ensordecedor que indicaba que habían aparecido un montón de personas, rompió el hechizo. Ella le oyó murmurar una maldición que lanzó hacia uno de los Aurores que acababan de aparecerse en el pasillo, frente a ellos. De repente, Dolohov la empujó contra la pared.

Hermione había leído que ciertas serpientes del mundo mágico eran capaces de hipnotizar a su presa con su mirada, haciéndolos sentir vulnerables, y a veces, llegaban a matarlas.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Antonin Dolohov, Hermione sabía exactamente como debía sentirse una de esas presas. Sus ojos negros eran tan oscuros y amenazadores como una tormenta y parecían perforarla.

Se sentía casi febril... su piel estaba ardiendo, sus pensamientos eran confusos y lo único que podía ver era a él.

- Esto no ha terminado.-le dijo Dolohov sin preámbulos.-Eres mía y estoy cansado de esperarte.-sus ojos se redujeron y Hermione se estremeció.-Deshazte del muchacho escocés. A menos que desees su muerte.

Dicho esto se marchó, desapareciendo silenciosamente. Hermione se quedó mirando el sitio donde él había estado. Ahora etaba completamente atónita.

* * *

><p>"¡Maldita sea!" pensó Antonin con furia, en medio de una serie rápida de desapariciones y apariciones para perder a los Aurores. Si hubiera tenido sólo un poco más de tiempo, podría haber eliminado el hechizo de protección que la Orden había puesto sobre esa chica, y después la habría llevado con él.<p>

Eso, o manipularla con un Imperio, para que lo acompañase sin que se activasen los hechizos.

Joder. Malditos bastardos entrometidos.

Cuando sintió que se había trasladado lo suficiente como para cubrir sus huellas, Antonin se detuvo y se recostó contra una pared de piedra seca, con vistas a las colinas verdes. A pesar de que había sobrepasado con creces el límite diario recomendado para aparecerse en poco tiempo, se sentía muy excitado.

Y eso se debía al contacto con esa chica.

Aunque fuese un contacto demasiado efímero, era mucho mejor que una botella de Whikey de fuego.

Por supuesto había sentido cierta molestia con cierta parte de su anatomía.

¡Merlín! Si hubiera cedido a sus impulsos, habría desgarrado el vestido que ella llevaba; y la habría hecho suya en la pared del restaurante. No le importaba que les pudiesen ver.

El pantalón volvía a apretarle debido a su erección. Ya se lo podía imaginar...quitarla las bragas, hundir sus dedos en su vagina caliente y húmeda para él...sólo para él...y morder sus pezones.

Su polla le estaba causando malestar, era casi doloroso. Las rodillas de ella sostenidas por sus brazos mientras la penetraba, y ella le suplicaba que la follase duramente, más profundidad.

Levantó su puño y recordó la calidez de su excitación, su olor...cuando él la abrazó y pensó en hacerla gemir de placer al morderla la clavícula...sus lágrimas de placer cuando él la embestía con tanta fuerza que la hacía daño, pero ella quería más. Él derramándose en su interior con un gruñido, llegando al clímax...

Antonin frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja. La Orden había colocado unidades especializadas de San Mungo alrededor de Hermione y de su piso.

Pero no les volvería a dar el gusto de que lo atraparan. No volverían a intervenir entre Hermione y él. No les dejaría.

Antonin regresó a la zona que Parkinson les había proporcionado. Un antiguo castillo muggle que habían convertido ilegalmente en un almacén de artefactos oscuros y durante algún tiempo, sirvió para almacenar catamites; adquiridos en el mercado negro de esclavos muggles.

- ¿Y Lestrange?-preguntó Antonin fríamente. Goyle señaló nerviosamente el lugar donde se encontraba Rabastan. Dolohov se dirigió allí y pudo ver que Alecto Carrow se estaba insinuando al segundo mortífago que estaba al mando.

- Te daré un poco de diversión esta noche, Rabastan.-dijo Antonin.-Una pequeña distracción para la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Cazar muggles?-preguntó Rabastan sádicamente.

- Sólo unos pocos hogares.-respondió Antonin.-Asegúrate de que Goyle no se pasa con la tortura.

- Hecho.-respondió Rabastan.

Cuando los mortífagos se marcharon, Antonin solicitó que le informaran si Parkinson había enviado la carta. Sabía que cuando Hermione Granger se diese cuenta de que era él quien le estaba mandando esos sueños, empezaría a luchar contra él. El problema era que esa brujita era demasiado poderosa, y como se lo propusiera realmente, tal vez consiguiera anular sus hechizos de Artes Oscuras. Por lo que había podido averiguar de esa chica, Hermione Granger era alguien que odiaba no tener el control de su vida. Y puesto que Dumbledore había manipulado su mente, ella sentiría que estaba siendo utilizada.

Él sólo se tendría que interferir.


	6. En sus redes

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: En sus redes.<strong>

El valle Godric había sido el lugar escogido por la Orden para sus reuniones.

Desde la fuga de los mortífagos, se convocaban reuniones con frecuencia; esta vez, para informar de que la Marca Tenebrosa se había visto en varios barrios muggles. Hermione había insistido en ir personalmente para buscar pistas que pudiesen llevarlos al paradero de los mortífagos, pero Oliver se había opuesto totalmente alegando que tenía que permanecer a salvo, después de su pequeño encuentro con Dolohov. Para desgracia de Hermione, Harry y Ron lo apoyaban.

Aunque perdonase a su novio, estaba muy molesta con él por mimarla tanto. ¡Era una hechicera de Primera Clase de la Orden de Merlín! Y se había enfrentado a basiliscos, hombres lobo y mortífagos cuando era una adolescente. ¿Y el muy estúpido pensaba que necesitaba protección?

Pero rápidamente, se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Ajena a la insistencia de Molly para que bebiese su té de hierbas y al toque reconfortante de Oliver, preguntándola por enésima vez si se encontraba bien.

Su mente analizaba la última información recibida, tratando de encajar las piezas lógicamente. Trataba de averiguar porqué no había enviado un Accio a su varita o romperle la nariz con la palma de la mano, o defenderse de otra manera. En cambio, trataba de entender porqué había sido hipnotizada por su mirada y su toque, y porqué no los había rechazado.

¿Por qué?

No era razonable. Él era un mortífago prófugo y ella la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, destructora de los Horrocrux y una nacida de muggles. Y Dolohov había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para torturarla y matarla, pero la había desaprovechado.

Obviamente, algo tenía que ver los recuerdos que Dumbledore la había borrado, aunque Hermione no pudiese encontrar todavía la lógica.

Lucius Malfoy había dicho que Antonin Dolohov era el líder de los mortífagos fugados. Y según Draco, Dolohov también era un experto en las Artes Oscuras. Y sospechaba que el señor Parkinson tenía contacto con ellos, porque se le había visto paseando por las catacumbas de Knockturn Alley.

"No" se dijo Hermione con fiereza. "Esto sólo es una trampa. Dolohov intentó matarme cuando tenía quince años. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Está claro que busca venganza por haberle enviado a Azkaban."

Pero eso no explicaba la extraña conversación que había tenido con él durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ella acababa de ver el cadáver Colin Creevey y biliares sabor en la garganta al ver horrible. Magic zumbaba en la atmósfera, se hizo eco de los gritos en el aire, y el hedor de la sangre y la muerte se estaba convirtiendo en asfixiante alrededor de la escuela mágica antigua. Ella había perdido el rastro de alguna manera, Ron y Harry-

No. Ella no podía pensar en eso ahora.

**Flash back**

Hermione hechizó a un mortífago que se acercaba peligrosamente a Hannah Abbott y vió a Bellatrix dirigirse sigilosamente hacia unos miembros del ED, entre ellos se encontraba Luna.

Maldita perra, la mataría si pudiera.

Una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.-Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría.

Hermione se giró, con la varita en alto, sobresaltándose al encontrar a Antonin Dolohov apoyado en un árbol y con aspecto despreocupado.-Está muy irritada porque tú y tus amigos conseguísteis escapar de la casa de su hermana. Y ahora que han matado a su marido...

Estaba totalmente desconcertada. Dolohov no lo decía en el tono sádico como se había imaginado, ni la había intentado atacar. Y estaba muy confusa, no sabía que hacer. Evidentemente, podría maldecirle; pero él estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Y había algo más.

Algo parecido a una sensación déjà vu. Sus sentimientos eran extraños. Su mente le gritaba que le neutralizase, aunque sospechaba que él podría desviar fácilmente todos sus ataques...pero al menos debía intentarlo. Sin embargo, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

- ¿De nuevo vas a intentarme silenciar con un hechizo, cariño?-no había burla en la voz del mortífago, pero sus ojos descendieron intencionadamente hasta su pecho, aunque por un tiempo muy breve.-Creo que recordarás mi talento con la magia verbal.

Los ojos de Hermione se redujeron ante la mención de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.-No soy una niña, señor Dolohov. Creo que soy capaz de hacer un hechizo superior al Silencius.

Él ni siquiera empuñó la varita, simplemente la miró de arriba abajo, provocando que se estremeciese.-Eso puedo verlo, Hermione.

Ernie MacMillan repente se les acercó gritando, probablemente pensaba que Dolohov la iba a matar o que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. Esto último lo pensaba incluso Hermione, puesto que era incapaz de usar contra él su varita. Dolohov empuñó su varita con pereza, enviando un hechizo hacia el joven mago, como si estuviese espantando a una mosca.

Sin embargo, todavía no la había atacado. ¿Porqué estaba hablando con ella? ¿Y porqué la miraba de esa manera?

No era la primera vez que la desnudaban con su mirada. Lo más preocupante fue cuando lo había hecho Fenrir Greyback, ya que estaba bastante segura de que el hombre planeaba violarla y comérsela. Sin embargo, la mirada de Dolohov era más intensa, penetrante. Esos ojos negros que parecía que no sólo la habían quitado la ropa, sino también cada apariencia, mentira, ilusión...

- Lo que nos lleva a por qué estamos aquí.-continuó, con los ojos fijos en ella, como si fuese un depredador mirando a su presa.-Ven conmigo, Hermione.

Ella parpadeó.-¿Perdón?

Sus ojos negros se redujeron ligeramente por su confusión.-Me doy cuenta de que las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos podrían resultarte bastante extrañas, pero no tiene sentido resistirse.

Oh, asique también estaba loco. Bueno, eso tenía mucho más sentido. La mayoría de los mortífagos lo estaban.

- Ríndete a la oscuridad, Hermione. No puedes luchar contra ella durante tanto tiempo.

Hermione había estado a punto de maldecirlo, realmente tenía ganas, pero el grito de Luna captó su atención. Bellatrix la estaba maldiciendo y Ginny había ido rápidamente a ayudarla. El profesor Flitwick lanzó un hechizo hacia la Lestrange.

**Fin del Flash back**

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más confundida estaba. La actitud del mortífago había sido demasiado extraña. ¡Abandonarse a la oscuridad! Pero que estupidez.

La ansiedad y la ira eran abrumadoras.

Dumbledore.

Ella no quería creer que nada de eso era cierto, pero sabía que Dumbledore estaba involucrado de alguna manera. Los sueños que había tenido de pequeña... los sueños que había tenido desde la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkaban...La absoluta falta de sorpresa en los ojos del director, cuando se despertó en la enfermería después de la batalla en el Ministerio, cuando todos los demás estaban llorando de alegría por haber sobrevivido.

Ahora, todo tenía un poco más de sentido.

Si Dumbledore estuviera vivo, le hubiera mandado a la tumba con sus propias manos.

Molly rompió el largo y tenso silencio.-¿Ahora vas a volver a Hogwarts, Minerva?

Hermione analizó la información. Si Dumbledore le había dicho a alguien lo que estaba haciendo con su mente, habría sido a McGonagall y a Snape. Miró a su antigua profesora entrar en la cocina en un evidente estado de ansiedad. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella al instante.

- ¿Estás bien, querida?-preguntó Minerva.

- Muy bien-respondió ella buscando cualquier señal de que McGonagall sabía lo que Dumbledore la había ocultado durante años.

Jamás podría hacer pagar a Dumbledore por lo que la había hecho; pero sabía que si McGonagall lo sabía, Hermione podría sonsacarla la información.

-...Ese horrible hombre.-estaba diciendo Molly.-Hermione es sólo una víctima más. Después...después de que mis hermanos...-sacudió la cabeza con rabia, apretando la mandíbula dolorosamente mientras recordaba.-Los aurores creían que Dolohov estaba solo, cuando aparecieron cuatro mortífagos y...fue él quien mató a Gideon...y ayudó a Mulciber a matar a Fabian.

McGonagall miró a Hermione mientras escuchaba hablar. Su exalumna tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba vagamente a cuando escuchaba atentamente en sus clases para conseguir puntos para su casa. Fascinada, hasta tal punto, que el resto del mundo se desvanecía mientras ella atendía.

Estaba tan concentrada en analizar el comportamiento de Hermione, que se sobresaltó cuando habló la joven bruja.

- Oliver, Sra. Weasley...¿puedo hablar con la directora McGonagall en privado?

Cuando salieron, McGonagall sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró por el nerviosismo. ¿Debería decírselo? ¡Merlín! Hermione la odiaría si supiera que le había estado ocultando información de ese calibre durante tanto tiempo. Y los de la Orden podrían estar acercándose a Dolohov ahora mismo...y Molly le había dicho que Oliver tenía planeado proponerla matrimonio esta noche.

Pensó en su última conversación sobre este tema, cuando los mortífagos habían escapado e inmediatamente había puesto vigilancia sobre Hermione.

**Flash back **

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted, directora?

McGonagall se giró para ver la esbelta y elegante figura de Fleur Weasley.-¿Sí, señora Weasley?

- Llámame Fleur. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, porfavor?

McGonagall entró en otra sala con el ceño fruncido. Fleur puso el hechizo silenciador; después se giró hacia la directora de Hogwarts con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Sé que sabes que Dumbledore ha borrado los recuerdos de Hermione.-dijo Fleur.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?-preguntó McGonagall.

- Sí.-dijo Fleur.-Sólo he tenido que analizar la conducta de Dumbledore.-Le gustaba manipular a las personas para que todo fuese como él quería. ¿Vas a contárselo a Hermione?

- Sí.-respondió la directora.

- No quiero entrometerme.-dijo Fleur.-Pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Hermione tiene previsto casarse y tener hijos con Oliver Wood. Eso debería hacer que Dolohov la dejase en paz.

- Si él no lo mata antes.-añadió McGonagall.

- Es la única esperanza, señora directora.-prosiguió Fleur con calma.-Rara vez los mortífagos no consiguen su objetivo. Sobre todo los que saben Artes Oscuras.

McGonagall sabía que su exalumna favorita se parecía a ella cuando era joven. Aunque McGongall había dado más importancia a su carrera que al romance, si Hermione tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, querría saberlo todo. Y Albus la había contado lo poderosas y abrumaduras que son las Artes Oscuras. Y Hermione estaría en una situación de desventaja, ya que Dolohov sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y cómo conseguir su objetivo: la atracción de Hermione. McGonagall se estremeció ligeramente ante la idea. Era peor que una poción de lujuria.

**Fin del flash back **

Cuando Hermione habló, fue con un tono monótono.-¿Lo sabías?

- ¿El qué?-respondió Minerva.

Hermione la miró fija y astutamente. McGonagall se acordó de un comentario que hizo Dumbledore después de que Hogwarts fuese liberado de la horrorosa Umbridge. Según él, si no fuese por ser hija de muggles y tiempos peligrosos, Hermione podía haber sido una buena Slytherin.

Tenía una mirada fría, calculadora...con ira.

- Jugar a hacerse la necia no la conviene, directora.-dijo ella con una leve mueca.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. Las Artes Oscuras no podrían estar afectándola ya, ¿verdad? La duda que tenía era suficiente para que se convenciese de mantener el secreto.-No sé a que te refieres, Hermione. Pero nunca creí que fueses tan descortés. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione suspiró.-Lo siento. No sé que me pasa.

Completamente desconcertada por un mortífago. Furiosa con una persona muerta. Injustamente molesta con su novio.

El primer pensamiento que había tenido cuando Oliver corrió hacia ella cuando llegaron los Aurores, con su hermoso rostro descompuesto por la preocupación, era hermoso rostro torcido por la preocupación fue que por lo menos se había librado de escuchar su propuesta.

- ¿Estaría bien que fuese mañana a Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione.-Me gustaría hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore.

McGonagall consiguió esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. -Por supuesto. Tal vez también podríamos tomar un poco de té.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.-Me encantaría. ¿Quedamos a las tres?

¡Perfecto! Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para advertir al retrato de Albus e inventar una historia crédula.-Bueno, estoy segura de que el profesor Slughorn también va a querer hablar contigo.

Hermione suspiró. El anciano profesor de pociones había hecho muchos esfuerzos para mantenerla dentro de su club. Tanto ella como Harry y Ginny habían intentado evitarlo, pero sin resultado alguno.

- Hermione, quieres hablar...¿verdad?-preguntó McGonagall.

Hermione miró a una de sus antiguas profesoras favoritas. Tenía un gran respeto por Minerva McGonagall, pero en su opinión, era un poco puritana. Y no se sentía cómoda hablando con ella sobre los extraños sentimientos y sensaciones que había experimentado con alguien que no era su novio. ¡Y, oh, que también era un mortífago!

Había un pequeño número de personas en las que podía confiar sin que la juzgaran, y Minerva no estaba entre ellas. Y tenía la sensación de que incluso ellos pondrían en duda su cordura.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que no hayan podido arrestar a ninguno.-dijo Oliver con amargura mientras se preparaba para irse a la cama.-Un mortífago te ataca, trece muggles están muertos y no podemos arrestar a ninguno de los prófugos.<p>

Hermione se secó el cabello con un hechizo y se quitó el camisón.

Iba a atrapar a Dumbledore en su maldito retrato y hacer que sus oídos sangrasen. ¿Cómo había podido alterar sus recuerdos? Una cosa era ayudarla a dormir por las noches y otra muy distinta, manipular su mente y no decírselo. ¡Merlín! ¡Estúpido imbécil santurrón! Como le gustaba jugar a ser Dios.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ron.-dijo Oliver.-¿Y tú?

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Oliver había estado hablando todo este tiempo?-¿Perdón?

- Ron quiere que Kingsley te asigne aurores por si algún mortífago te vuelve a atacar.-respondió Oliver.

Hermione rodó los ojos.-Gracias, pero puedo defenderme sola.

Parecía que Oliver quería discutir con ella. Decirla que había sido desarmada con un cuchillo en la garganta, pero lo pensó mejor y su mirada se suavizó.-Hablaremos de esto mañana ¿verdad, gatita?

- Mañana voy a Hogwarts.-respondió Hermione deslizándose bajo las sábanas.

Cuando Oliver la imitó, la advertencia de Dolohov resonó en su mente. "Deshazte del muchacho escocés. A menos que desees su muerte."

No entendía su advertencia. Tenía sus teorías. Tal vez Dolohov quería secuestrarla y mantenerla como rehén, ¿pero qué tenía que ver Oliver en todo esto? Tal vez Dolohov estaba loco...o algo.

Todavía no lo sabía.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que iba a sonsacar la verdad al retrato de Dumbledore, aunque eso significase tener que amenazarle con tirarle a la chimenea. O quemar un poco la pintura, en lugar de amenazarle.

No obstante, se estremeció cuando la mano fría de Oliver tocó su escote del camisón.-Esta noche no.-espetó Hermione girándose, alejándose de él.

- No iba a hacerlo.-dijo Oliver a la defensiva y ligeramente herido.-¿Estás segura de que no quieres?

Rodó sus ojos en la oscuridad.-Buenas noches, Oliver.

* * *

><p>Hermione se despertó de repente, y por una vez, la aprehensión y el hormigueo en su espina dorsal no era debido a sus extraños sueños.<p>

Había alguien en el piso. Podía sentirlo.

Una de sus manos agarró su varita, escondida bajo la almohada, mientras que la otra buscaba a Oliver para despertarle...pero no estaba.

- Hola, Granger.

Automáticamente, Hermione le apuntó con la varita.

El mortífago rió débilmente y lanzó un conjuro en su dirección.-No debes bajar la guardia incluso cuando duermes, Granger.

Augustus Rookwood.

Hermione se estremeció al notar que ahora estaba desarmada. Y con uno de los mortífagos más poderosos en su habitación. De repente, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos mortífagos más con Oliver en estado de inconsciencia.

- Deja tu varita y vente con nosotros voluntariamente, Hermione Granger.-dijo Rookwood apuntándola con la varita.-O podemos obligarte.

- No vais a saliros con la vuestra.-declaró Hermione, no obstante, obedeció.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese parpadear, Rookwood la sujetó por la muñeca y desaparecieron.

"Soy una Gryffindor" se recordó Hermione al mirar hacia el oscuro pasillo que tenía frente a ella. Reconoció a sus secuestradores. Además de Rookwood estaban Rabastan Lestrange y Alecto Carrow.

Aún no sabía lo que querían, pero fuera lo que fuera, no lo conseguirían. Moriría antes que traicionar a Harry o a la Orden. La daba lo mismo terminar como los Longbottoms.

Hermione cerró los ojos por unos instantes, recordando lo horrible que fue estar bajo los hechizos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Soy una Gryffindor, la única cosa a la que debo temer es a mi misma."

Carrow se burló de Hermione.-Asique...esto es por lo que hemos pospuesto nuestra venganza. Será mejor que valga la pena.

Hermione levantó la barbilla desafiante.-Sois demasiado predecibles.

Carrow sonrió desagradablemente.-Supongo que te estarás preguntando ahora mismo que vamos a hacer contigo ¿verdad, asquerosa Sangre Sucia?

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo miedo.-respondió Hermione.

La mortífaga chasqueó la lengua.-Entonces no eres tan inteligente como dicen. No me sorprende...eres de origen muggle.

- Prefiero ser el egendro de los muggles a ser el esclavo de un mestizo loco.-replicó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

Carrow gruñía y se movía como un animal, abofeteó a Hermione.-No eres digna de respirar y mucho menos de decir su nombre, Sangre Sucia.-gritó.-Cru...

- No seas tonta, Carrow.-Siseó Lestrange, empujando a la mortífaga.-A menos que quieras morir como Karkaroff.

Ante el recuerdo de la horrible muerte del traidor, la mortífaga se acobardó al instante. Desde que Karkaroff había delatado a Dolohov, tuvo sus horas contadas. No, no, ella no quería morir de esa forma. Incluso si eso significaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de enseñar una lección a esa inmundicia insolente.

- Granger viene con nosotros.-dijo Rookwood señalándose a él, a Walden Macnair y a Avery Carrow.- Cálmate, Granger. Pese a las ganas que tenemos de torturarte hasta la muerte, no lo vamos a hacer.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Hermione.-¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Rookwood la miró fijamente.-La magia de tu difunto líder ha impedido que conocieses, que comprendieses. Fue un arrogante e ignorante por pensar que te podías resistir. Si no hubiese sido por él, no estarías en el lado de la luz y nos habrías buscado por voluntad propia.

- ¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore..?-preguntó Hermione.

- Sí...lo hizo.-respondió Rookwood.-Manipuló tu mente para que pensases y te unieses al bien común. Sólo fuiste una marioneta.-rozó ligeramente su mejilla.-Esperamos que hagas lo correcto.

- Si me dijeras qué diablos está pasando, podría ser capaz de responderte.-espetó Hermione.

- Pronto, Granger.-respondió Rookwood.

Hermione dió por finalizada la conversación; continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta unas enormes puertas de roble. ¡Era un dormitorio enorme y con aspecto lujoso! Tenía una enorme cama de ébano tallado, sábanas rojas y ropa de seda para dormir. Muebles dorados y plateados, una chimenea de mármol con bronce esculpido y alfombras oscuras.

Los mortífagos llevaron a Hermione ante un espejo dorado. Ella los miró aturdida.

- Tienes que vestirte de forma más adecuada.-explicó Avery con una sonrisa burlona.-Aunque si crees que no puedes hacerlo sola, nos encantará hecharte una mano. Los tres mortífagos sonrieron y Hermione reprimió un escalofrío.-¿Qué dices, Granger? ¿Te portarás bien o tenemos que atarte para desvestirte tranquilamente?

- Estaré lista en unos minutos.-contestó Hermione. Los mortífagos se giraron, pero no salieron completamente de la habitación. Todavía no se fiaban de ella. Hermione estuvo tentada de golpearles con algo en la cabeza, pero se abstuvo, puesto que tenían más fuerza que ella y poseían sus varitas. Además de que podrían desvestirla con facilidad si la inmovilizaban.

No sabía que era lo que querían de ella, pero de momento, sólo podía seguirles la corriente. Tal vez así averiguaría algo.

Hermione se desnudó completamente, incluso se quitó sus bragas. ¡Que vergüenza! Habría jurado que los tres mortífagos la miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, porque creía haber visto la sonrisa de Macnair. Tenía que vestirse rápidamente antes de que decidiesen violarla, porque eso la aterrorizaba más que la mismísima tortura.

Cuando ella había estado retorciéndose en el suelo del salón de Malfoy Manor,

gritando bajo la maldición cruciatus, la amenaza de ser entregada a las

predilecciones pervertidas de Greyback, la asustaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Soy una Gryffindor." se dijo de nuevo, mirando su reflejo. "No dejaré que Dolohov me viole. Sobreviviré. Escaparé o seré rescatada a tiempo."

Empezó a vestirse con ropajes caros y oscuros. La mejor seda hecha a mano, sumamente delicada, ligeramente ondulada y ajustada correctamente a sus curvas, hacien su figura esbelta.

Hermione nunca había sido una de esas chicas a las que le gustaban las joyas, porque consideraba que eran un enorme derroche de dinero y tenía importantes pensamientos éticos sobre el contrabando de diamantes en África. Sin embargo, su quijada se abrió cuando Rookwood la pasó el collar.

Era una cascada de luz dorada, como si la luz pura hubiese sido capturada y adquiriese la forma más magnífica que había visto en su vida.

Hermione se sorprendió al reconocer la preciosa sustancia tallada con fragmentos luminosos en forma de dragón rumano.

Raro, peligroso de obtener y oscilaba entre los artículos más caros del mundo mágico.

¿Porqué la estaban entregando una cosa así?

Casi tenía miedo de tocarla. Cuando Rookwood se lo puso en el cuello, se sorprendió al encontrar que el collar no estaba frío, sino que le calentó desde el cuello hasta el esternón, donde terminaba la cascada de luz.

Se dejó el pelo suelto. Sin embargo, no tenía la maraña tupida de siempre. No sabía cual había sido el hechizo de Avery, pero su cabello caía en rizos exuberantes, de color avellana, delicadamente por su espalda.

Rookwood puso las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, para que se viesen reflejados en el espejo.-Verás, Granger, como no hay nada que temer. No pensamos atacarte a menos que nos des una razón para hacerlo. Este es tu destino, no puedes resistirte...nadie puede.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione con un matiz de desesperación.-¡Por favor, decidme algo!

Los tres mortífagos simplemente la miraron con expresión enigmática, Rookwood se lamió los labios antes de susurrar:-Es la hora.


	7. Emoción mortal

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Dos horas después de que Oliver Wood recuperase la conciencia y una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos después de que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley<p>

intentaron, sin éxito, buscar el paradero de Hermione Granger, se convocó una reunión de emergencia.

Minerva McGonagall ya estaba esperando en el Valle Godric, con evidente ansiedad.

¡Merlín! Era su culpa.

McGonagall se había dado cuenta de su error. Había pensado tontamente que un simple hechizo de protección alrededor de Hermione, habría bastado para salvarla.

Pero obviamente, Dolohov tenía la intención de secuestrarla costase lo que costase.

Ya era hora de revelar la verdad al resto de la Orden.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Harry cuando su ex-jefa de la casa Gryffindor anunció que sabía porqué Hermione había sido secuestrarla.

McGonagall suspiró y miró a Fleur asentir con la cabeza; dándole su apoyo para comenzar a explicar.-¿Sabéis que las Artes Oscuras pueden llegar a ser más peligrosas que la magia blanca?

Unas pocas personas asintieron con la cabeza, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de la sala la miraron desconcertado.

- Sí, lo mencionó Malfoy.-comentó Oliver, al que se le había permitido asistir a la reunión porque la desaparecida era su novia.-Dijo que a Dolohov se le dan bastante bien.

- Así es.-McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.-Pero tenéis que entender qué es lo que pueden hacer las Artes Oscuras.-puso sus manos sobre la mesa.-Hay muchas leyendas acerca de cuáles fueron sus orígenes. Algunos dicen que provienen del ansia de conocimiento incontrolado, otros que son el resultado de experimentar los siete pecados capitales al mismo tiempo y disfrutar con ellos. Otros piensan que es simplemente el querer hacer la maldad al prójimo. De todas maneras, el registro nos lleva a los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin. Al parecer, el fundador de Hogwarts fue uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de su tiempo; utilizaba sus conocimientos sobre magia en beneficio propio, destruyendo el equilibrio del mundo y burlando las leyes de la naturaleza. Uno de sus muchos poderes, era la Legilimency. Pero también practicó más artes; se dice, que llegó a utilizar y ser capaz de recrear los siete pecados capitales. De esta forma, atraía a sus discípulos y amantes. Porque corrompía sus almas y los incitaba a practicarlas.

- Por eso su magia es más fuerte que la magia blanca.-explicó Fleur.-Porque la magia blanca favorece el equilibrio de la naturaleza, mientras que las Artes Oscuras favorecen el personal.

- Ha habido casos, en los que las víctimas de estas artes han perdido totalmente el juicio.-continuó McGonagall.-Y también han sido conducidas a la muerte de la forma más dolorosa posible que se les han ocurrido a sus agresores.

- Todo esto es fascinante.-dijo Oliver con voz ronca.-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Hermione?

- Hermione posee demasiada sed de conocimiento, Oliver.-le informó Fleur.-Es poderosa, inteligente, encantadora, astuta y ambiciosa. Y lo más importante, consiguió desarmar a un mago practicante de Artes Oscuras con unos simples hechizos de magia blanca, lo que significa que si se cambiase de bando, tendría auténtico potencial para las Artes Prohibidas.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que todo el mundo asimilaba la información recibida...y luego, se desató el infierno de las preguntas.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Dolohov está intentando llevar a Hermione a su terreno?-preguntó Ginny.-¿Hacer que nos traicione y que practique las Artes Oscuras?

- Pobre muchacha.-murmuró Molly.

- ¿Tienen intención de...violarla?-preguntó Oliver horrorizado con la idea.

- ¡Tenemos que salvarla!-declaró Ron con vehemencia.

- ¿Por qué nadie más de la Orden sabía esto?-preguntó Kingsley.

- Me gustaría saberlo a mi también.-dijo Harry frívolamente. Todos miraron a McGonagall.

- Pensábamos...es decir...creíamos que sería mejor...-intentó justificarse la directora.

- ¿Vosotros?-preguntó Harry lentamente.-¿Te refieres a Dumbledore?

Minerva asintió.-Como Dolohov estuvo encerrado en Azkaban, no teníamos necesidad de preocuparnos por él, y la señorita Granger era demasiado joven para tener que preocuparse de eso.

- ¿Demasiado joven?-preguntó Ginny mirando con recelo a su antigua profesora.-¿Hace cuánto que conocéis esta información?

- Desde que tenía trece años.-respondió McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Harry.-Por esa edad nunca nos habíamos cruzado con Dolohov.

- Pero sí os cruzásteis con Voldemort varias veces.-respondió McGonagall con sarcasmo.-¿Os acordáis de Quirrell? Él también era un mago oscuro, sólo que ante nosotros aparentaba desconocer esas artes. Pero Quirrell, no sólo le transmitía información a Voldemort, sino que también era el encargado de ponerse en contacto con los mortífagos que aún le eran fieles a su lord. Y le contó prácticamente todo sobre vosotros: tres niños, uno pelirrojo, una castaña y El Niño que Vivió que asistían a sus clases en Hogwarts. Reconoció el potencial de Hermione casi de inmediato y se lo transmitió al resto de sus compañeros mortífagos. Creimos que lo teníamos controlado, hasta que Dolohov se puso en contacto con Hermione desde Azkaban.

- ¿Y tú desde cuándo conoces esta información, Fleur?-preguntó Bill suavemente pero claramente decepcionado.

- Tras la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.-respondió Fleur.-Dolohov pudo haberla matado sin ningún impedimento, pero la dejó vivir.

- ¿Y nadie has sido capaz de decírselo en estos malditos doce años?-preguntó Ron visiblemente enfadado.

- No fue mi decisión ocultárselo, fue la de Albus.-aclaró McGonagall.-Eso sólo la asustaría y...

- ¡Idiotas!-espetó Ginny con las manos en las caderas.-Hermione es una chica fuerte y Dumbledore no tuvo ningún problema para entregarla ilegalmente un Giratiempos para que asistiese a todas las clases que se impartían en Hogwarts. Asique dinos la verdadera razón.

McGonagall se estaba empezando a exasperar.-No he dicho que estuviese de acuerdo con su decisión, señora Potter. Pero Albus pensó que era lo mejor. También temía...que la señorita Granger fuese corrompida por los saberes de las Artes Oscuras, o por la de Dolohov, ya que se estaba comunicando con ella a través de los sueños.-vaciló al describir los sueños altamente sexuales y oscuros que Hermione había confesado una vez a un director mortificado, pero que le preocupaban lo suficiente como para describírselos y pedirle ayuda.-Sueños que nadie debería tener, y mucho menos una niña.

- Muy bien, por aquel entonces era una niña.-dijo Oliver con desdén.-Pero, ¿y después? ¿Qué pasó cuando ya era mayor de edad?

- Recordará que hubo una guerra, Sr. Wood.-explicó Minerva.-Y después... Dolohov fue encerrado de nuevo en Azkaban.

- Oh, muy bien hecho.-dijo Ron sarcásticamente.-Después de todo, ¿por qué Hermione querría saber algo que podría afectar drásticamente su vida?

McGonagall aparentemente ignoró este comentario.-Albus la hizo olvidar los sueños y colocó un hechizo de protección, parecido al Oclumency, en su mente para amortiguar la conexión. Ella sólo tenía pesadillas durante... durante ciertas épocas del año, cuando su cansancio la debilitaba; es decir, durante su época de exámenes. Sinceramente creíamos que cuando ella finalmente se casara y formase una familia, Dolohov se rendiría. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Albus.

- También creía que Hermione era demasiado importante para nuestro lado y no podía arriesgarse a que cambiase de bando ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry con un brillo feroz en los ojos.

Harry apreciaba y admiraba a Dumbledore. Pero eso no quería decir que aprobase todo lo que había hecho cuando estaba vivo. Dumbledore siempre había manipulado e incumplía su ética cuando pensaba que era bueno para su causa. Y que la bruja más brillante de su edad no tuviese distracciones, era importante para su causa y para el beneficio de Harry.

- No lo entiendo-dijo McGonagall con voz inusualmente frágil.-Si no fuera por la interferencia de Albus, habría sido... hipnotizada por las Artes Oscuras. Son más poderosas que el encanto Veela, más potente que una poción de lujuria, demasiado atrayentes. Él pudo haberla engañado durante la guerra.

- ¿Y eso toda vuestra protección la ha servido de algo?-Dijo Ron mordazmente.-¿Le ha impedido a Dolohov secuestrarla después de la guerra?

La profunda voz de Kingsley cortó la tensa atmósfera.-En lugar de debatir sobre lo que se debería y no se debería haber hecho, hay que centrarse en rescatar a la señorita Granger.

- Tan pronto como sea posible.-agregó Fleur.-Una vez que realizas un encantamiento con magia prohibida, es imposible resistirse.

Oliver los miró con ojos atormentados.-¿Van a violarla?

- No lo harán.-explicó Fleur.-Las Artes Oscuras deben aceptarse voluntariamente, no pueden obligarte. Sé que suena raro, pero practicar magia oscura no es lo mismo que defenderse de ella. Aunque uno de los fines de estas artes sean las de manipular al enemigo, si quieres que el enemigo te ayude a conseguir un determinado fin a largo plazo, tienes que engañarle con trucos, hacerle creer que está a salvo contigo, llevarle a tu terreno. Incitarle a realizar Artes Prohibidas, pero jamás puedes obligarle a utilizarlas.

- Hermione tiene una voluntad fuerte.-dijo Luna con su voz melodiosa, pero sonando mucho más grave de lo habitual. Su marido la apretó la mano.-Y muy racional.

Ginny asintió.-No se dejará manipular ni intimidar por él.

A medida que la Orden comenzaba a planear su rescate, Fleur esperaba que sus dudas no fuesen infundadas.

[hr] [hr]

La primera persona en darse cuenta del potencial para las Artes Oscuras que poseía Antonin Dolohov fue Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido por entonces como Lord Voldemort.

La primera vez que lo vió, dos niños mayores que Dolohov habían estado intentando que comenzase una pelea. No recordaba porqué, sólo recoraba que fue capaz de ignorarlos hasta que hicieron un comentario despectivo sobre su familia. Los Dolohov eran una familia de sangre Pura que vivían en San Petersburgo, y él era el último de ellos. Todos sus parientes cercanos habían muerto en circunstancias trágicas, cuando apenas tenía edad suficiente para comprenderlo. La mayor parte de la fortuna que debía haber heredado la había malgastado el marido abusivo de su tía, en el juego y pociones ilícitas. Por lo tanto, a los doce años, ya estaba amargado y furioso.

Antonin realizó la maldición cruciatus sin varitas ni palabras.

El muchacho no dejaba de gritar, pero nunca se encontraron pruebas de lo que había hecho, después de todo, en su varita no quedaban rastros de la maldición.

Sin embargo, circularon rumores, y la directora de Durmstrang se puso en contacto con los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Voldemort estaba intrigado, y pronto, Antonin fue invitado a las exclusivas fiestas de los Caballeros, donde se codeó con el Campeón del Duelo de Noruega, famosos jugadores de Quidditch, y el ministro de magia alemán.

Era tan simple para el joven y ambicioso mago aspirar a ser uno de los seguidores de Voldemort...en sus primeros días, se le informó de la pureza de la sangre y de las diferencias entre los magos y los muggles. Habían creado una sociedad secreta en las que obligaban a doblegarse a los muggles por haberles quemado en la hoguera y perseguirles con la Inquisición; y también por considerarles inferiores.

Poco a poco, los Caballeros se hacían más poderosos, a medida que Voldemort ampliaba su conocimiento y adquiría dinero de sus seguidores. Se eliminaron a los que consideraban menos útiles o menos dedicados a la causa.

Poco a poco, dominó la idiología de torturar a los muggles o matarlos directamente. Y más tarde se implantó la pureza radical, que consistía en exterminar a cualquier persona que no era sangre pura. Se les llamaba informalmente, defensores del exterminio muggle.

Y pronto se convirtieron en fanáticos adoradores de Voldemort.

En ese momento, para ser honesto, Antonin estaba más que cansado de todo. Pero no podía dejar los mortífagos y esperar sobrevivir. Y sus ansias de poder, y el desprecio que sentía hacia los muggles, aumentaron.

Pero él siempre había sido fiel a sí mismo. Y eso lo aprendió al realizar hechizos prohibidos, cuando tenía doce años y se unió al grupo de Voldemort. Y volvió a creerlo cuando tenía diecisiete años, cuando El Señor Oscuro le había incitado a realizar las Artes Oscuras para su causa. Afortunadamente, Dolohov lo predijo y evitó mostrar todo el potencial que tenía.

Cuando Antonin ocultó sus pensamientos con Oclumancia, Voldemort no estuvo satisfecho; pero Dolohov se negaba a desvelar más infomación de la necesaria. Mantuvo su alto rango, pero Voldemort no confiaba de todo en él. El Señor Oscuro era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerlo a su lado, en un sitio favorecedor, pero los que de verdad le servían con devoción eran Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

Y cuando se obsesionó con Granger, puso más distancia entre Voldemort y él. Por supuesto, estaba agradecido por haber escapado de Azkaban y ser mortífago durante los próximos años, porque no podía evitar sentir una especie de lealtad a alguien que lo había salvado de aquel infierno, aunque fuese el mismísimo diablo.

Aún así, el Señor Oscuro no estaba del todo satisfecho al observar que había algo que enturbiaba los pensamientos de su sirviente. Antonin le describió el potencial que poseía esa muchacha, aún sabiendo, que Voldemort probablemente ya sabría su identidad y sus ansias de poder.

Pero Voldemort se negó a decirle su nombre.

El Señor Oscuro disfrutaba de las cosas que eran imposibles que lograran las personas, y eso incluía a sus propios seguidores. Pero le dió su palabra de que cuando terminase la guerra, Antonin podría quedársela para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Pero Antonin la observó luchar en el Departamento de Misterios. Parecía incansable, aparentaba valentía cuando en realidad estaba igual de asustada que los demás críos, realizaba conjuros muy avanzados para su edad. Decidió batirse con ella para ver sus cualidades...y fue dañado. Aunque en realidad perdiese ella...¡había sido herido por una adolescente!

Después de eso, se obsesionó más con ella. Aprendió todo lo que pudo de ella. Incluso indagó en su historia muggle.

Después de la segunda fuga masiva, se vió obligado a servir a Voldemort y retrasar su búsqueda una vez más. Sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar. Cuando se volvieron a ver aquella vez antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, tuvo el impulso de destripar a su amigo pelirrojo, porque podía ver el cariño y la atracción que sentía por ella. También se dió cuenta de que era la más inteligente del grupo.

Pero su memoria debía de haber sido alterada de alguna forma.

Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, su atención había recaído de nuevo en ella, sin importarle quien estaba ganando la maldita guerra. Obtuvo su atención al intentar matar al hombre lobo. Cuando empezó a incitarla a cambiarse de bando y realizar Artes Oscuras, cuando le insinuó el deseo que tenía de poder, se dió cuenta de que su mente había sido alterada por alguien, porque lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

Había estado tan distraido, que o se dió cuenta de que Flitwick había conseguido atacarle por sorpresa hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El hechizo lo debilitó lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera correr libremente a ayudar a sus amigos a defenderse de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando la perra psicótica casi la mató, su preocupación alcanzó un nivel altísimo.

Pero de nuevo, terminó en Azkaban.

Hasta ahora. Cuando ya nada se interponía en su camino.

Lo que la dijo en el campo de batalla cuando ella lo miró como si fuera un lunático, era verdad. Las Artes Oscuras eran increiblemente potentes. Sabía que Granger lucharía contra ellas, porque era fuerte, terca, orgullosa, con altos estándares morales que la obligaban a luchar contra él con uñas y dientes. Pero al final...las Artes Oscuras ganarían.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía visualizar sus pensamientos...¡chica inteligente! Había comenzado a analizar la situación.

Se había terminado de vestir y ahora caminaba hacia él. Antonin respiró hondo y se recordó que debía mantener el autocontrol. Necesitaba romper lo que quedaba del hechizo protector de Dumbledore.

"Esto no puede estar pasando."

"Esto no podía estar pasando."

Las purtas de roble tallado se abrieron de par en par. Hermione, acompañada por Avery, Rookwood y Macnair caminaban en un incómodo silencio.

Rookwood la colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.-Si aceptas las Artes Oscuras, serás aún más poderosa de lo que eres ahora. Podemos ver tu potencial ser desperdiciado. No te escondas de la oscuridad, Hermione. Podemos ver que tienes sed de conocimiento, que posees ambición. Eres una serpiente disfrazada de leona, Granger.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese contestarle, las puertas se abrieron y pasaron a otra habitación. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella. Ahora se encontraba en un comedor con una larga mesa de caoba en el centro, una magnífica chimenea de obsidiana, muebles dorados barrocos y franceses. Lo primero que pensó Hermione fue que los fugitivos mágicos vivían mucho mejor que los muggles.

Sentado en el extremo de la mesa, vestido completamente de negro, Antonin Dolohov bebía un vaso de vino tinto. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron lentamente de pies a cabeza; Hermione era vagamente consciente de que no llevaba su ropa interior, por lo que su piel desnuda se pegaba a la tibia seda. Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, ira que estaba planeando liberar en el momento indicado. Debería estar exigiendo que la liberasen o él debería hechizarla y torturarla, pero no quedarse mirándola como un imbécil.

¿Porqué diablos él era capaz de afectarla así?

Lo peor de todo, era que el muy cabrón lo sabía, porque una media sonrisa jugaba sobre su boca mientras la saludaba con la cabeza.

- Te dije que estaba cansado de esperar, Hermione. Cualquiera se sorprendería de que la bruja más brillante de su edad no hubiese tomado más precauciones.

Los ojos de Hermione se redujeron mucho por el insulto.-Y cualquiera podría pensar que alguien que ha pasado media vida encerrado en Azkaban estaría acostumbrado a esperar.

La sonrisa salvaje de Dolohov se hizo más amplia.-En realidad, menos de la mitad. ¡Siéntate! Tengo que contarte toda la información que se te ha mantenido en secreto durante todos estos años.

- Desde que tenía trece.-murmuró Hermione distraídamente mientras se sentaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Esto era surrealista. Estaba sentada como si quisiera compartir una comida con un maldito mortífago y mantener una conversación civil. ¡Demonios!

- Hmmm. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad de encontrarnos, ya que como sabrás, me encontraba en Azkaban.-comentó Dolohov.

- Por el brutal asesinato de Gideon y Fabian Prewett.-añadió Hermione.

- Junto con otros muchos delitos.-respondió Dolohov con algo de ira.-Pero eso no es nada nuevo.

Dolohov se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y Hermione, inconscientemente, estudiaba sus musculatura. ¡Parecía una pintura de Goya! Inquietante en el contenido, pero con un toque atractivo. No podía negar el atractivo estético y, si se fijaba atentamente, le daba la impresión de que era muy guapo. Pero poseía un aura oscura y violenta, más bien, desconcertante para un observador sensible. Parecía una pantera cirniéndose sobre su presa, aterradora, pero fascinante en su gracia y en su poder letal.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, tratando de desacerse de esos extraños pensamientos.-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Dumbledore me hizo mientras estabas en Azkaban?-le preguntó con voz vacilante.

- Porque puedo sentirlo, Hermione. Tan cierto como puedes sentirte ataida por mi. ¿Porqué crees que algunos de tus recuerdos regresaron cuándo nos encontramos en ese restaurante?-chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación para burlarse de ella.-Dada tu reputación de ser la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts en los últimos años, por lo menos espero que tengas alguna conjetura.

Oh Dios. No podía ser. Por favor, por favor, ¡que fuera algo distinto de lo que sospechaba! A juzgar por la mirada de complicidad que Dolohov le estaba dando, poseía el suficiente potencial para las Artes Oscuras.

- Soy hija de muggles.-murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras sus dedos jugaban con nerviosismo los reposabrazos de la silla de Luis XVI.

- Soy muy consciente de eso.-informó Antonin.-Tus padres son Richard y Bridget Granger, ambos dentistas, graduados en Oxford, con una clínica en Winchester, Hampshire. Vivísteis hace algunos años en una casa de campo fuera de la ciudad, herencia que os dejó tu bisabuela paterna. Después de regresar de Australia tras borrarles la memoria durante la guerra, compraron una casa. Si quieres podría decirte la dirección.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, él estaba dejando claro que podría hacer daño a sus padres si quería. Y teniendo en cuenta los comentarios de Karkaroff sobre sus actividades durante la Primera Guerra, no era una posibilidad lejana.-¿Me estás amenazando?

- Estás desarmada y rodeada de gente que me sirve, Hermione. No hace falta que te amenace con tus padres.-Dolohov ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a medida que le daba una de esas penetrantes miradas que la hacían sentirse como si estuviera usando legilimency con ella.-No te estoy amenazando.

- Entonces déjame en libertad.-intentó Hermione.-No tienes nada que ganar, salvo más años en Azkaban.

- Deja de hacerte la tonta, Hermione.-dijo Dolohov de repente. Ella se puso rígida en su asiento.-Tienes una capacidad impresionante para las Artes Oscuras. Una sabiduría y un conocimiento extraordinario, que si se aprovecha bien, puede llevarte a la gloria. Hace doce años...-ahora tenía una intensidad increible en su mirada, como si realmente hubiese una auténtica tormenta en sus ojos volátiles y eléctricos.-...fui capaz de sacarte tus mayores deseos a través de tus sueños, Hermione. Y no sabes lo que es tener esos sueños estando encerrado en una prisión. Tus sueños fueron borrados y apenas los recuerdas ahora; porque todavía están demasiado debilitados. ¿Te imaginas la tortura que tuve que soportar, Hermione?

- No puede ser-murmuró Hermione.-No puedo. Soy hija de muggles y las Artes Oscuras las practican magos obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre...y ... y casi me matas en el Departamento de Misterios, ¡por el amor de Merlín!

Dolohov rodó sus ojos ante su respuesta.-Si te hubiese querido matar, lo habría hecho. ¿Y porqué crees que el resto de los magos oscuros no te considerarían digna? Eres poderosa, excepcionalmente inteligente, fuerte, ambiciosa, astuta, creativa...y tus escusas son bastante inútiles y ridículas cuando sabes que sé perfectamente como te sientes...y lo que deseas.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando.-replicó Hermione con decisión, pero se había dado cuenta de que Dolohov sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Porque cuanto más tiempo pasaban en su presencia, más lo sentía. Ese calor...inescrutable en su interior. Al igual que el fuego. Destructivo, pero fascinante. Incontrolable y emocionante, aunque de una manera espantosa.

Y seguía intuyendo algo...recuerdos que empezaban a aflorar desde el rincón más profundo de su mente...recuerdos que fueron suprimidos por Dumbledore hace ya muchos años.

- El hechizo de protección que Dumbledore te puso está dejando de hacer efecto.-murmuró Dolohov mientras la veía, casi en un estado de ensoñación propio.-Los sueños sólo son representaciones de nuestros más profundos deseos. Ahora estás recordando todo.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces rápidamente, furiosa consigo misma por dejar que sus pensamientos se tornasen tan confusos por culpa de ese...enemigo, asesino, mortífago...el hombre que la había secuestrado. ¡Maldita sea!

- Quiero dejar esto muy claro.-le espetó.-Estás loco si crees que voy a consentir...esta maldita atracción. No me importa si crees que soy digna de practicar Artes Oscuras, y me da igual lo atrayentes que sean. ¡Me niego a aceptarlas! Eres un mortífago, y me da lo mismo que tu amo esté muerto. Has matado y torturado a inocentes muggles y magos. Algunos de ellos fueron mis amigos...y violar...-tragó saliva luchando contra el temor que le producía la idea.-...violar es tan despreciable.

Dolohov parecía bastante divertido por su diatriba.-No tengo ninguna intención de violarte, Hermione. No es necesario.-Se puso de pie lentamente, caminando alrededor de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia ella en un movimiento circular que le recordaba a ciertos depredadores felinos y salvajes.-Porque aunque tu mente me rechace, tu cuerpo no lo hace. Porque sabe a quién pertenece.

- Yo no pertenezco a nadie.-espetó Hermione.

La sonrisa de Dolohov se volvió salvaje a medida que se acercaba.-¿Probamos esa teoría?

Hermione había querido levantarse y alejarse de él...lejos de su tacto. Pero en el instante en que su piel se puso en contacto con la suya, se quedó paralizada. Poco a poco, y muy suavemente, los dedos de Dolohov subieron desde el dorso de su mano hasta su brazo, poniéndola la piel de gallina. Cuando su mano se movió sobre la seda de su vestido, ella aún podía sentirlo a través de la tela.

Mientras tanto, Antonin a duras penas mantenía su autocontrol. Ahora, sus pechos estaban erectos bajo la delicada seda que anhelaba romper por completo; sus labios temblaban tentadoramente y tenía los ojos cerrados...sus largas y lujosas pestañas negras se apoyaban en su cremosa piel.

"Su piel siempre había sido tan tentadora." pensó lamiéndose los labios mientras arrastraba dos de sus nudillos desde su hombro hasta su cuello desnudo. "Paciencia" se recordó. Podría hacerla suya ahora...su cuerpo no podía rechazarle...pero en su mente, todavía quedaban resquicios de hostilidad. Por el momento, y contra su voluntad, tenía que ser paciente.

Si Hermione había pensado que su mirada era hipnotizante, no era nada en comparación con su toque. Su mente gritaba que se alejase, pero su cuerpo ansiaba más...como el desierto ansiaba la lluvia. Él colocó sus dedos en el punto de pulso de su garganta, y Hermione juró que él podía escuchar su corazón acelerarse.

Su pulso martilleaba contra las puntas de sus dedos, pero también empezaba a palpitar entre sus muslos. Ardiente...irresistible ritmo que exigía lo prohibido...el placer. La mano que Antonin tenía en su garganta...la mano que ella deseaba que hiciese contacto con todo su cuerpo...le acariciaba con el pulgar los suaves rizos de su nuca. Los labios de Hermione se separaron con un suspiro silencioso. Ese toque inocente...y su vientre contraído...anhelando su cercanía. De repente, suspiró de otra manera...algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Ese toque inocentes ... y su vientre contraído con él. Suspiraba de repente en una manera que nunca antes había conocido ...

...¿o sí?

Un flash de un breve recuerdo la sacó un poco de su aturdimiento, y Hermione recordó despertar agitadamente en su tercer año de Hogwarts, con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la frustración por algo que desconocía a esa edad. Recordó que se había despertado esa mañana con un dolor agudo en su parte íntima y contempló brevemente la varita que tenía en la mano. Al parecer, había sido utilizada de una manera que Ollivander, seguramente, no había previsto. Se sentía disgustada consigo misma y absolutamente mortificada cuando tuvo que explicárselo al director.

Se sintió como un animal.

Y de repente, fue capaz de resistir. Hermione saltó de su silla rápidamente, alejándose varios metros de su torturador. Y odiándose a sí misa por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, que seguramente estarían sonrojadas, y por apretar fuertemente los puños para continuar resistiendo.

Ella no era una perra en celo.

Antonin sonrió. Él lo sabía, lo había previsto.

No...Hermione Granger no era como las demás.

- Te deseo buenas noches, Hermione.-dijo Antonin sensualmente.-Duerme bien...dejarás de dormir sola dentro de poco.


	8. Y sin embargo, el alma obedece

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía congelar con el agua fría, pero a la vez, sentía aliviar su piel ardiendo. Por lo que acogió la sensación con satisfacción al sentarse en la tina del baño.<p>

No había querido creerlo. Lo que Dolohov la había dicho, ya lo había sospechado ella y había buscado información en los libros de su habitación.

Todos esos sueños, desde que tenía trece años y que volvían a reaparecer ahora, con la reciente fuga de Azkaban. Su fobia al compromiso. La atracción que parecía tener cada vez que tenía a Antonin Dolohov cerca. Todo era mucho peor ahora que el hechizo protector de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

¡Merlín, que sueños! Hermione anhelaba su desconocimiento y su desconcierto de hace una semana, cuando despertaba por las mañanas sin saber porqué estaba tan sudorosa y excitada. Ahora que sabía exactamente que era lo que soñaba, quería volver a olvidarlo todo.

Todas las noches, soñaba con él. Haciendo el amor de una forma que pensaba que sólo existían en las novelas eróticas, y no en la realidad. Cada escenario era más caliente y excitante que el anterior. Se despertaba en un frenesí de lujuria, en un estado que era francamente insoportable. Se negaba a masturbarse y mucho menos a tomar en serio la insinuación de Dolohov.

Daba miedo lo tentador que resultaba todo.

Hermione se deslizó más en la tina del baño, sumergiendo la cabeza, de tal forma que su cabello flotase en el agua.

Sorprendentemente, Dolohov la había dicho la verdad, cuando fue secuestrada unos días antes. No había tratado de forzarla a nada, tan sólo requería su presencia de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, sabía muy bien que le resultaba atractivo. ¡Cabrón! Además de ser totalmente desprovisto de moral, también era excepcionalmente inteligente.

Hermione salió del agua enojada y tiritando de frío. No iba a ceder a ese magnetismo animal, independientemente de lo que él pensase. Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de su racionalidad y de sus principios. Sus opiniones siempre eran totalmente lógicas y practicaba seriamente su ética. Había muy pocas ocasiones en su vida en las que se había equivocado; algunas personas lo llamarían arrogancia o fariseísmo, pero ella lo veía como el resultado de mantenerse bien informada y pensar correctamente las cosas. Le gustaba estudiar detenidamente un asunto desde todos los ángulos posibles, con sus pros y contras, antes actuar.

Por supuesto, había algunas excepciones donde había perdido los estribos. Entre ellas estaban abofetear a Malfoy y conjurar una bandada de canarios para atacar a Ron. Esos incidentes le habían perturbado, no porque se sintiese culpable, porque se merecían eso y mucho más, sino porque eran actos impulsivos e impulsados por la pura emoción, en lugar de por la razón.

Esto, sin embargo, era una forma completamente diferente de perder el control. Y realmente estaba inquieta. Era natural que sintiese ira en estas circunstancias, pero no era natural que sintiese deseo por alguien tan moralmente reprobable como Antonin Dolohov.

Se suponía que no era culpa de Hermione. Sino el resultado de haber indagado más de la cuenta en su tercer año y querer destacar sobre los demás. El mortífago sólo era el elemento que incitaba.

¿Porqué Dolohov no hacía caso a todo ese maldito prejuicio de la sangre y la dejaba en paz de una vez por todas? En cualquier caso, las cosas ya se estaban empezando a salir de control. Incluso si terminaba completamente a su merced, no era culpa suya, sino de Dumbledore, que la había ocultado toda esta maldita información.

Ni siquiera sabía a que atenerse. Sabía muy poco de las Artes Oscuras, pero durante su cuarto año, había investigado un poco. Aunque todavía estaba en una situación de desventaja.

Ahora, Hermione estaba más furiosa con Dumbledore que con Dolohov.

Pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Porque ella debía ser más fuerte que esto. Ella era más fuerte que esto.

Una voz proveniente de la puerta, sacó a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones.-El almuerzo está servido, Granger.-dijo Rookwood.

- ¡Qué alegría!-murmuró Hermione secamente.

Por ahora, sabía la rutina. Había podido ver a todos los mortífagos fugados. Parecían acecharla. De vez en cuando se asomaban por la puerta cuando se estaba bañando, para ver si estaba bien o simplemente la miraban en silencio mientras leía, pero siempre estaban ahí para acompañarla cada vez que Dolohov requería su presencia.

Hermione trató de mostrárse frívola al entrar en el comedor, pero fue inútil.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su pulso aceleró, su rostro se sonrojó, sus manos estaban sudorosas, la boca seca al mirar los ardientes ojos de Dolohov. Sus pezones erectos y el calor florecía en su seno. Se sentía como una cuerda tirante, de la que se tiraba fuertemente, hasta el punto de tensarse antes de romperse de forma espectacular.

Varias veces cada día, requería su presencia. Se sentaban en una parodia de conversación que intentaba ser civil y que en realidad era una batalla para el autocontrol.

Cuando Hermione superó su escepticismo inicial, aunque todavía estaba consternada por la idea de que Dolohov quería ser su maestro de Artes Oscuras, ella había esperado que la tratase de forma diferente. Había leído libros sobre Artes Oscuras en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando se escapaba por las noches que tenía insomnio.

La enfermiza lujuria era una de sus muchas tácticas de seducción. Eran como víctimas de una poción de amor, la pareja estaba en constante adulación y se hacían ojitos todo el día...pero después estaba la forma más oscura de satisfacer el apetito carnal, posturas imposibles de realizar, pero con un placer infinito, sitios donde morder, lamer y chupar que hasta ella misma desconocía por completo. Lujuria con dolor, una peligrosa combinación que podría hacerte viajar desde lo más alto del cielo y del placer, hasta el mismísimo infierno, donde encontrarías un placer mucho más pecaminoso al que cualquier ser humano estaría acostumbrado. Ni siquiera el Kamasutra muggle podría compararse con lo que las Artes Oscuras podrían ofrecerte.

Aunque Hermione había esperado un cierto grado de bondad, estaba muy equivocada.

- Fue Remus Lupin el primero que te dijo que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu edad ¿verdad?-Dolohov tomó un bocado de su comida, pero la sostuvo la mirada.-Me pregunto que piensa el hombre lobo sobre lo poco que has aprovechado todo tu potencial.

Hermione sabía que se estaba burlando de ella. Dolohov había demostrado tener una aptitud fría con los amigos de la castaña. La recordó a todos y cada uno de los que perdieron la vida bajo su varita durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y a continuación la preguntaba si quería té.

- Me imagino que muchos de tus antiguos profesores se están preguntando que ha pasado con su mejor alumno.-continuó Dolohov.-¿No se suponía que podías hacer grandes cosas?

Hermione dejó el vaso de agua bruscamente sobre la mesa.-Encabezó el movimiento por el derecho de los elfos domésticos los hombres lobo y me deshice de esas leyes anticuadas, que favorecían a los sangre puras. Si no fueras un fanático y un ignorante, comprenderías el valor de mis acciones.

Antonin no parecía impresionado.-La situación de los nacidos de muggles estaba obligada a cambiar con la guerra, con o sin ti.-le dirigió una mirada maliciosa, burlándose de ella.-¿No se sienten resentidos algunos muggles porque pudiste salvar a tus padres, o por enfrentarte a la Comisión de Umbridge? ¿No sospechan algunos que estás secretamente avergonzada de tus raíces muggles?

Hermione quería discutir con él, pero recordó una interacción con Justin Finch-Fletchley en la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado en el Ministerio.

El Hufflepuff se había negado a huir hacia el mundo muggle durante la guerra, para tratar de ayudar a sus compañeros nacidos de muggles, para finalmente ser capturado, torturado y casi besado por el Dementor de la Comisión. Ella había estado conversando con él y el editor del Daily Prophet, y cuando este último había hecho algún comentario sobre lo mucho que ella había sufrido durante la guerra, Justin había rodado los ojos.

- Oh, sí. Como Granger es la única importante, fue a ella a la que decidieron salvar de ser interrogada por la Comisión, y en su lugar, pusieron a otro de cebo.

Justin se había disculpado más tarde por ese comentario, per la había hecho preguntarse si otras personas no pensarán también lo mismo.

Y por supuesto, estaba el tema de sus padres.

- ¿Asique supones que no íbamos a entender que querías luchar por lo que era justo, por la supervivencia de tus amigos y tú? ¿Qué no podríamos entender los prejuicios y el odio de la guerra mágica? ¿Porqué, Hermione? ¿Es porqué somos muggles?

- En cuanto a los elfos domésticos...¿cuánto ha cambiado su vida? La mayoría de ellos todavía sirven a las familias purasangre y todavía les tratan mal. Ahora, les pagan una miseria simbólica.-En cuanto a los hombres lobo...Hermione, podrías haber utilizado tu talento para tratar de encontrar una cura para la licantropía, en lugar de tratar de arreglar lo que estoy seguro es el menor de sus problemas. ¿Realmente crees que se preocupan por estar alejados de determinados puestos de trabajo en lugar de convertirse en animales una vez al mes, aún a riesgo de matar incluso a sus propios familiares?

Hermione estaba momentáneamente aturdida por esa táctica, pero se recuperó rápidamente.-Sé lo que le molesta a Remus y lo que ha sufrido. Todavía queda mucho por hacer, pero...

- Lupin es un hombre lobo atípico.-argumentó Antonin.-Sé que has tratado de mejorar la imagen pública de los hombres lobo con el argumento de que Greyback era un caso muy inusual, pero, en realidad, Greyback estaba más cerca del promedio que Lupin.

- Bueno, ya que Greyback es el único que ha querido comerme y violarme al mismo tiempo...y que casi lo hizo, por cierto.-replicó Hermione bruscamente.-...me reservo el derecho de ser un poco más dura con él.

La expresión de Antonin cambió. Fue un cambio minúsculo, pero Hermione captó la mirada de sus ojos. Era el intento por deshacerse de su idealismo y sustituir la lógica por emoción, pero fue brevemente reemplazado por una rabia intensa de protegerla, y luego su rostro se volvió neutro.

- ¿Llegó a tocarte?-preguntó de manera lenta, con vozengañosamente tranquila.

- N-No-respondió Hermione, algo alarmada.-Harry y Ron me salvaron... con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, debo añadir.-lo miró furiosa.-Además, ¿qué importa si me hizo daño? Tú también me atacaste.

Antonin, imperturbable una vez más, le dirigió una mirada aburrida.-Si te refieres al Departamento de Misterios de nuevo, te recuerdo, que no te hice daño permanente. De todos modos, debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una lesión así.

Una vez más, Hermione se vio sorprendida, esta vez por su ligereza. ¿Debería estar más preocupada de lo que estaba?

Él debió de percibir sus pensamientos, una posibilidad realmente aterradora, porque la miró con seriedad.-Nunca te dañaría realmente para llegar a ti, Hermione. Pero golpearte hasta quedar inconscinte y enviarte al hospital no es un daño real. Sabía que tus lesiones eran tratables, y necesitaba demostrarte el riesgo de muerte al que te enfrentabas al participar en una batalla.

Hermione soltó un bufido.-Típico. El uso de las Artes Oscuras es perfectamente justificado si logras tus objetivos.

- Sabes muy poco de las Artes Oscuras, Hermione. Lo cual es una vergüenza. Serías mucho más poderosa de lo que crees.

- Nunca las usaría.-respondió ella.

- ¡Qué extraña actitud moralista de una intelectual!-se burló Antonin.-¿No fue una actitud santurrona e ignorante similar la que llevó a los cristianos a destruir tanto conocimiento, simplemente porque era "pagano" o "herético"?

No era la primera vez que Hermione se sorprendía por los conocimientos de Dolohov sobre la historia muggle. Cuando le preguntó el otró día porqué sabía tanto de su historia, la había respondido "conoce a tu enemigo" pero Hermione cada vez estaba más convencida de que tenía algo que ver con ella.

Ella había leído todos los temas que hablaba con él, sobre cómo el conocimiento había sido quemado por los dogmáticos e ignorantes, al igual que los templos y las bibliotecas; o se habían matado a personas sólo por poseer ideas "inmorales" o demasiada información.

Para ella, el conocimiento era algo sagrado, e indefendible la quema de libros.

Sin embargo...

- Yo no creo que sea similar a creer que la ciencia que construyó la bomba atómica debería haber sido ignorada.-dijo Hermione con aspereza.

- ¿Entonces la Iglesias tiene razón?-Cuestionó Antonin.-¿Sólo se debe permitir el uso del conocimiento cuando es afín a su moral?

- Eso no es lo que...eso no es...-intentó explicarse Hermione.

- ¿Dónde trazas la línea de tu brújula moral, Hermione? ¿Cuándo hay algo oscuro debe de ser malvado sólo porque esa es la denominación del Ministerio, que prefiere atender más a la política que a su ética?-cuestionó Dolohov.-De alguna manera, esperaba una actitud diferente de una intelectual que la de "la ignorancia es felicidad".

Hermione se debatía entre la sorpresa y la indignación. Había sido criticada muchas veces en su vida, por todo tipo de razones, pero nunca, jamás, por razones intelectuales. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar un argumento lógico para debatirle. "Está mal" no era exactamente digno de Sócrates, ¿verdad?

- No me sorprende.-dijo Hermione por fin.-Para gente como tú, los extremos siempre han justificado los medios.

La gente como él, quien torturaba y mataba sin remordimiento, se recordó con enojo mientras sus ojos involuntariamente miraban como él se delineaba los labios con la lengua. Tenía la extraña necesidad de saltar sobre la mesa y morderle los labios hasta que le sangrasen.

Antonin se rió entre dientes.-¿El fin justifica los medios? Sólo los débiles y los impotentes hablan de justicia, alguien con tu intelecto debe saber que no es más que una ilusión.

- Eso no es cierto-replicó ella con fiereza.-Y no porque lo he aceptado ciegamente, sino porque así lo pienso y leo las opiniones de un sinnúmero de intelectuales.-Levantó la barbilla desafiante.-La República me convenció de que la justicia es buena en sí misma, así como sus consecuencias. Creo que me ha dado la razón durante la guerra cuando tu señor cayó. He luchado por los derechos de los elfos domésticos sólo porque yo creía que era lo correcto, pero eso fue en parte la causa de que los elfos domésticos nos ayudasen durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

- También he leído a Platón, Hermione. Pero también he leído a Maquiavelo. ¿No te gustan los modernistas, mi amor?

- Odio el nihilismo.-respondió Hermione.-¿Y porqué me llamas así?

Las palabras del mortífago hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral de una forma que era demasiado agradable. Más bien le recordó al búlgaro Viktor que de vez en cuando murmuraba esas palabras de afecto, por lo general cuando las cosas se ponían un poco acaloradas entre ellos y él, siempre tan caballero, respetaba su inocencia. Dolohov no utilizó un tono

romántico y meloso, ni tampoco áspero o rudo, más bien parecía suplicante.

¿Habría oído correctamente?

Hermione sabía que tenía la boca abierta, pero no podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Él era un mortífago. Ella era una nacida de muggles. Sabía que había algo de atracción, pero aún así...él había estado luchando para exterminar a la gente como ella, ¡por el amor de Merlín! ¿Y ahora la llamaba mi amor?

- Cierra la boca, mi amor.-Antonin arrastró las palabras.-O me vas a dar ideas...

Su mandíbula se cerró al instante y se ruborizó por sus insinuaciones. ¿Porqué se le hacía la boca agua cuándo se lo imaginaba degustándolo? ¡No!

- Así que...piensas que tu vida profesional es normal; yo creo que podrías estar haciendo muchas más cosas. ¿Qué pasa con tu vida personal?

- Me niego a discutir.

- Tu amistad con el Sr. Potter y el señor Weasley, específicamente. Aurores, ¿no? Mientras tú estás sentada detrás de un escritorio.

- Nunca quise ser una Auror.

- Sin embargo...no es la primera vez que te sientes excluida por ellos, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció.-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- ¿No? Hermione, una de las Artes Oscuras que aprendí de joven, fue ser empático. Puedo intuirte. Por no hablar de que pasé mi última fuga de Azkaban informándome sobre tí. Incluso si no supiese todas esas cosas...tu reacción lo dice todo.-sonrió levemente.-Ambos están casados, ¿no?

- Estoy tan cerca de Harry y Ron como siempre.-le espetó.

- Tal vez. Pero nunca estás tan cerca de ellos como lo están Harry y Ron, ¿verdad?

- Estás equivocado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas?

- Si piensas que al socavar mis relaciones con la gente que realmente me importa, me vas a convencer para que acepte ser una bruja oscura...-replicó Hermione fríamente.-...deliras más de lo que pensaba.

Hubo un breve destello de ira en sus ojos negros, pero la dedicó una sonrisa fría.-Una ilusión es una creencia falsa pero persistentes a pesar de que la evidencia contradictoria es fuerte, mi amor.

- Los Aurores me encontrarán finalmente.-declaró ella en tono desafiante.-Mucho antes de que sucumba a ti.

- Es posible.-admitió Antonin. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada.-La verdadera pregunta es, cuando llegue el momento, ¿querrás volver con ellos?

Hermione tragó el bocado de comida.-Una pregunta ridícula.-murmuró.

Antonin no sonrió ni se burló de ella, sólo le devolvió la mirada constante.-No debes estar tan segura, Hermione.

Ella apartó su mirada y se enjugó las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta roja antes de levantarse. Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas, su postura rígida sólo lo desafiaba a detenerla. Pero él no lo hizo.

Antonin cerró los ojos y golpeó intencionalmente la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la silla una vez que ella se hubo ido. Sabía que esto iba a ser un reto, sabía que esa maldita muchacha no se rendiría inmediatamente, pero estaba haciendo mejor resistencia de lo que él había predicho. Él por lo menos tenía la formación y la práctica para resistirse a ella.

Bueno, entonces tendría que cambiar de táctica.

- ¿Burlarte de los amigos muertos de la chica es la mejor manera de entrar en sus bragas?

Antonin abrió los ojos para levantar una ceja al último Lestrange.-No es una moza en un bar, Rabastan. Cuando acepte las Artes Oscuras, quiero que sea por voluntad propia...no quiero acelerar nada con mentiras bonitas. De todas formas, conoce mi historia criminal, así que no tiene mucho sentido restarle importancia.

Por otra parte, Hermione Granger no era una niñita débil que iba a desmayarse ante la mención de un tema más oscuro. Después de todo, había resistido la tortura. A pesar de que Antonin preferiría no pensar en eso, tenía ganas de resucitar a Bellatrix Lestrange y luego matarla muy lentamente.

- Sin embargo-dijo Rabastan con escepticismo.-Si quieres la compañía de algo que no sea su mano a corto plazo, ¿no debería ser un poco..?-frunció el ceño, pensando en la palabra adecuada durante algún tiempo y cuando la eligió, sonó como si tuviera un mal sabor de boca.-... Más amable?

- Una vez más, no estoy interesado en manipularla.-Ante la mirada del otro mortífago, Antonin asintió a regañadientes.-Está bien, lo estoy, pero no de la forma que piensas. No voy a manipularla con falsedades. Más bien, voy a utilizar tortuosas formas para hacerla ver la verdad que no quiere ver

- ¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Rabastan con curiosidad.

- Las Artes Oscuras dependen muchísimo de la personalidad, Rabastan.-explicó Dolohov.-Aunque eso ya lo sabes. Si en el fondo realmente fuera la moquita muerta que no tiene ningún interés en el poder ni en la oscuridad, como la gusta fingir, jamás habría conseguido realizar la mitad de los hechizos que hizo durante la guerra. Porque sí, Rabastan. Más de la mitad de los hechizos que utilizó contra nosotros, eran Artes Oscuras.

Hermione daba vueltas, enredándose a sí misma en las sábanas de seda. No sólo era su cuerpo lo le molestaba esta noche, sino también su mente.

Dolohov tenía razón. Aunque su mente todavía se sintiese asqueada por su presencia, su cuerpo no sentía repugnancia, sino todo lo contrario.

Nunca se había sentido así antes. Ese...calor. Era tan intenso, tan abrumador...ningún sentimiento que había sentido antes por otros hombres, podía compararse a esto. Incluso durante sus primeras experiencias románticas, ingenuas pero ansiosas y hormonales, como cuando su lengua daba vueltas alrededor de la de Viktor y los dedos del Buscador se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa, Hermione nunca había perdido el control. Su mente siempre estaba llena de pensamientos rápidos y cálculos racionales, incluso en los momentos de pasión.

Hermione no era una mojigata, ni ningua inocente. Esas necesidades básicas

habían sido atendidas durante su breve relación con Ron tras la derrota de Voldemort. Había creído que estaba enamorada del chico desde que tenía unos catorce años, y viceversa, y ambos habían estado dispuestos a perder sus virginidades. Fue una experiencia torpe, pero bastante agradable. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que preferían volver a ser amigos. A los pocos meses, se separaron como amigos. Y todo fue mejor que nunca ya que la tensión sexual y los celos que les habían provocado tantas discusiones, se habían resuelto.

Casi un año después, comenzó a salir con Adrian Pucey, compañero de su colegio que iba a Slytherin, pero no poseía la Marca Tenebrosa. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado encantador, muy sarcástico, demasiado rico y estaba demasiado interesado en los partidos de Quidditch, y en él mismo.

No era su tipo.

Pero Hermione tenía veintiuno y necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir sexy por una vez, y Adrian no lo hacía. La hacía reír, la hizo gemir, la hacía sentir sensual, espontánea y femenina. Todavía recordaba con cariño su breve aventura sexual y no se le olvidaba entregarle una tarjeta por navidad.

No hubo muchos romances después...hasta que llegó Oliver. Algunas citas aquí y allá, pero los magos no conversaban con ella. Ginny insistía en que se debía a que estaban intimidados por su fama e intelecto, pero Hermione lo atribuía a su apariencia. Su mejor amiga solía rodar los ojos y afirmaba que Hermione ya no era la chica torpe, flaca y con dientes grandes que era antes. Oliver estaba de acuerdo con Ginny y siempre le decía a Hermione que era hermosa.

¡Maldición! Oliver. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo mal que tendría que estar su novio. Seguramente estaría muy preocupado por ella, probablemente todavía quería casarse, y ahí estaba ella, sintiéndose atraída por un maldito mortífago.

Odiaba que Dolohov pudiese hacerla sentir tan insegura.

Había momentos en que dudaba de su carrera. Cuando se preguntaba si no debería irse de la oficina legal del Departamento de Ley Mágica, donde había logrado básicamente todo lo que podía, y pasar a cosas más grandes y más brillantes. ¡Como envidiaba la libertad que tenía Luna para investigar! ¿No había considerado aburrido su trabajo hace sólo unos días?

Ese era otro tema que sus padres querían hablar con ella, particularmente su madre. Veían el intelecto como una responsabilidad, y como un regalo. Pensaban que podía hacer más cosas con su inteligencia.

A veces, Hermione pensaba que tenían razón.

Pero eso no era el punto más dolorosos Dolohov había empujado.

Una parte de ella, una parte muy pequeña, siempre había pensado que Harry y Ron se consideraban los mejores amigos. Y que ella siempre estaba en segundo lugar. Recordó cuando había sido ignorada durante meses por culpa de un palo de escoba y una maldita rata. Y lo fácil que fue para Ron aceptar a Harry de nuevo después del incidente con el Cáliz de Fuego, y de nuevo, cuando buscaban a los Horrocruxes...a ella nunca se le perdonaba tan fácilmente. Recordó lo rencoroso que había sido Ron al besar a Lavender delante de ella, cuando sabía que estaba enamorada de él, sólo porque había besado a Viktor dos años antes.

Aunque siempre había discutido más con Ron, no todo era su culpa. Harry la había ignorado. Harry se había subestimado y había sido ajeno a ciertas cosas. Ella solía ser más indulgente con él, aunque el que Voldemort intentase matarlo, no hacían excusables todas sus acciones.

"No dejes que te manipule de esta manera." se ordenó Hermione. Sus amistades no eran perfectas, es cierto, pero nadie lo era. Tampoc ella no era del todo inocente en sus disputas con Harry y Ron. Lo que importaba era que se querían y eran leales entre sí, a pesar de sus discusiones y peleas. Hermione sabía sin duda que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna morirían por ella sin dudarlo, y viceversa. ¿Qué importancia tenían las discusiones y problemas menores en comparación con ese tipo de amor y lealtad?

Anton...Dolohov no iba a quebrar sus relaciones con mentiras. Ella había leído lo suficiente sobre las Artes Oscuras como para saber que se tenían que aceptar voluntariamente. No podía obligarla, asique estaba tratando de manipularla.

Hermione giró otra vez en la cama, golpeando la almohada, irritada, tratando de ponerse cómoda, para despejar su mente y dormirse. No sirvió de nada. Su mente estaba eclipsada con tan deliciosos...pensamientos pecaminosos, ideas y emociones que repelía y atraía a la vez. Ese hombre...ese... mortífago estaba causando estragos en su mente, quemándola por su cercanía y haciéndola sentir cosas que no debería.

Tal vez esas sensaciones siempre estuvieron ahí. Enterradas en lo más profundo de su alma.

Como el magma de un volcán dormido que engañosamente se presenta en forma pacífica, simulando ser una montaña común, hasta que, de forma inesperada y alarmante, irrumpe en el calor espectacular, glorioso y terrible a la vez. Donde estaba la calma en pleno ojo de la tormenta.

Hermione se sentía arder, se retorcía...

Se sentía tan mal, tan violentamente opuesta a sus propios ideales y sin embargo, esos pensamientos la hacían daño.

Hermione comprendió de repente con una intensidad inolvidable, porque la gente quería purgar el pecado de su alma. ¿Qué era lo que decían los mandamientos? ¿Qué figuras representaban los siete pecados capitales? ¿Cuáles eran los métodos para resistirse a ellos?

El dolor de luchar contra el placer inmoral. La desesperación por evitar la condenación.

Por un momento, ella se consumía con pensamientos de hacer lo mismo. Cortar su piel para aliviar la presión, para obtener algún control ella, para castigar el cuerpo por haber desobedecido a la mente. Ella quería ver correr sin control la sangre por su carne culpable. Era un pensamiento obsesivo-compulsivo, y era esto, la fijación con la sangre, que con toda claridad era influencia de las Artes Oscuras, que la hacían rechazar esas ideas.

¡Merlín!, ¿qué la estaba pasando?

A pesar de que ella estaba atormentada, las lágrimas, en vez de la sangre, caían por sus mejillas, goteaban en la mandíbula y se deslizaban por el cuello. Pero ella todavía sentía el ansia profunda del deseo en su cuerpo. Sin pensar, metió su mano entre las sábanas y dejó escapar un sollozo que terminó en un grito cuando llegó a su apogeo, al clímax.

Al fin su cuerpo había encontrado libertad...

No podía permitir esto...que sus pasiones y tentaciones tomaran el control. Ella no era un animal, su mente estaba a cargo de su cuerpo y no al revés.

"Sócrates dijo que la parte racional del alma debe dominar lo emocional y el apetito." se recordó, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada. "Aristóteles dijo que el razonamiento moral estaba por encima de todo, y que es lo que separa a los seres humanos de las bestias. Kant dijo que la humanidad se distinguía por encima de todos los animales mediante la autoconciencias."

No se había quebrado bajo la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange. No iba a quebrarse ahora.


	9. Sucumbiendo al placer

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>- Gracias.<p>

Draco aceptó la taza de té que Daphne Greengrass le había ofrecido. Se acomodó en la silla tapizada de color marfil.

- ¿Qué decías de Gregory?-Preguntó Pansy, tomando un sorbo de su té lechoso.

- Está en Europa intentando que su hijo razone y regrese a Inglaterra.-respondió Draco.

- Por supuesto.-comentó Daphne.-El muy cobarde se largó cuando El Señor Tenebroso perdió la guerra.

- Es decir, que sigue siendo el mismo chico asustadizo de siempre.-se rió Pansy.

- Absolutamente.-dijo Daphne.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Ron y Harry escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

- ¡Merlín!-gimió Ron.-Malfoy está tomándose su tiempo ¿no?

- ¡Sí! Nunca había escuchado que Marcus Flint se liase con Daphne Greengrass en el baño de los prefectos.-coincidió Harry.-Pero son Slytherins. Supongo que no deberíamos cuestionar sus tácticas de manipulación.

Ambos volvieron a prestar atención a la conversación cuando escucharon el nombre de Hermione.

- Por supuesto, la desaparición de Granger ha salido en todos los periódicos.-dijo Daphne.

- Sí, así es.-dijo Pansy con indiferencia.

- Fueron idiotas.-añadió Draco.-¡De todas las personas que podían haber secuestrado, tenían que haberla elegido a ella! Ni siquiera es una Auror, por lo que no la podrán sacar mucha información, y encima es muy querida en el mundo mágico.-se burló.-¿Qué van a hacer esos malditos idiotas cuándo vean que han sido acorralados? Cualquier persona implicada recibirá el Beso del Dementor, eso te lo aseguro.

Pansy empalideció notablemente.

Harry arqueó las cejas al ver la imagen en la pantalla de televisión.-¡Bingo!

- ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Ron confundido.

- Nada importante.-respondió Harry.-Sólo un dicho muggle.

- Estamos usando nuestros contactos para tratar de encontrarla.-prosiguió Draco.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Daphne.

- Oh, sí.-respondió Draco.-¿Te imaginas los honores que recibiría nuestra familia si salvásemos a un miembro del Trío de Oro? Y encima a la sangre sucia. Nuestro apellido quedaría limpio y seríamos unos héroes. Ya sabes como funciona esto...sólo espero que la encontremos a tiempo, antes de que la maten, porque entonces sería en vano...¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? Estás muy extraña.

Pansy dejó la taza de té encima de la mesita.-Draco, mi amor, tal vez hay algo que deberías saber...-se mordió el labio y lo miró con ojos llorosos...creo que mi padre está en peligro.

- Cuéntamelo, amor.-le aseguró Draco dejando la taza de té encima de la mesa para sostenerla la mano cómodamente. Daphne decidió dejarles solos.-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Ron bufó al ver la pantalla.-¡Merlín! Ella es aún más idiota de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno...su padre ha estado actuando demasiado raro estas semanas.-dijo Harry.-Tal vez sepa donde están las escorias que se llevaron a Hermione.

Pansy respiró hondo.-Bueno, supongo que todo empezó con la última fuga de Azkaban... mi padre empezó a actuar de forma extraña, siempre estaba demasiado nervioso...

Llevaba pantalones en lugar de una falda, esto no era normal. La ropa que le habían entregado a Hermione hasta ahora era hermosa, lujosa, digna de sangre puras ricos. Sin embargo, esta mañana los mortífagos la habían entregado unos pantalones y una camiseta; y en lugar de llevarla al comedor, la llevaron a lo que parecía un antiguo salón de baile.

No obstante, no esperaba que su captor la lanzara una varita. Hermione quedó asombrada con el comportamiento de Antonin varios segundos, después, recordó donde estaba e intentó desaparecerse.

- Nunca conseguirás salir de estas salas, mi amor.-le aseguró Antonin con calma.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?-preguntó Hermione.

- Te voy a dar una oportunidad para escapar.-respondió Antonin tranquilamente.-Es decir, te dejaré en libertad si me vences en un duelo. Y te lo voy a decir ahora mismo: tendrás que utilizar las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione entornó los ojos y analizó sus palabras. Él sostuvo su mirada. Había una inquietante intensidad cuando estaba a su alrededor. Dolohov tenía un aura de violencia, crueldad, maldad. Y esa intensidad se centraba únicamente en ella. Su piel ardía al recordar sus sueños, y ahora, al ver sus ojos negros, su corazón aceleraba, su cuerpo temblaba y empezaba a sudar...por el miedo y el deseo.

Esa mirada la hacía sentir muy vulnerable, y sin embargo...increíblemente viva. Su atención no era tranquilizadora, no había ternura, él era demasiado contundente para eso. Pero la hacía...despertar. La hacía querer cosas que no había querido antes y que nunca había admitido desear. Y hacía que pusiese cada vez menos atención a las implicaciones éticas y a las consecuencias desagradables.

Hermione sentía que estaba jugando con fuego y tenía ganas de quemarse.

Pero no podía, ni debía sentirse así. Hermione estaba enfadada con Dolohov, Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, consigo misma.

- ¡Reducto!-gritó Hermione. Siempre había tenido una afinidad particular por ese hechizo desde que lanzó a Fenrir Greyback unos cuantos metros cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Lavender Brown durante la Batalla de Hogwarts...y de paso, rompió algunos de sus huesos.

Antonin utilizó un escudo no verbal.-Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor.-dijo con indiferencia.

Hermione sabía que él la estaba provocando. A ella no le gustaba perder en nada, sobre todo en un duelo, peor sus emociones habían estado aumentando demasiado tiempo. Su piel estaba ardiendo de nuevo. La preocupación por Oliver, la falta de sueño, la ira por haber sido secuestrada y por haber sido mentida durante años, y la creciente frustración sexual, se combinaban con la ira.

- ¡Reducto!-Gritó de nuevo, y esta vez, fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder tambaleándose, a pesar de su escudo. Pero Hermione no se detuvo ahí.-¡Ahoga! ¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Sectumsempra!

De repente, recordó que había regañado a Harry hace años por usar ese mismo hechizo. Por un momento, Hermione se horrorizó ¿y si le había dado en la garganta?

Sus temores se precipitaron, después de todo, Antonin aprendió a luchar con sus compañeros mortífagos.

- ¡Impedimenta!-dijo Dolohov.-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Aún más furioso que nunca, Hermione se sacudió envió una serie de maldiciones, algunas de ellas demasiado peligrosas. Invocó una tina de aceite hirviendo y se la arrojó. Cuando él la roció con agua mágica, ella le envió un Incendio, provocándole algunas quemaduras. Los objetos de la sala se precipitaron hacia él.

Hermione no sabía porqué estaba más enojada. Por la facilidad con la que se defendía o que no la había enviado ningún hechizo serio.

- Vamos, Hermione.-dijo Antonin con indiferencia.-Ambos sabemos que sabes maldiciones mucho más peligrosas que esas. No voy a esperar mucho tiemo para desarmarte.

La condescendencia de tal afirmación hizo que Hermione gruñese.-Imperio.

Imperio...

Primera maldición prohibida.

Antonin ocultó su sonrisa. La chica estaba sucumbiendo.

Dolohov fue capaz de resistir, puesto que le habían enseñado a hacerlo expertos como Mulciber y el mismísimo Voldemort, pero se había quedado sorprendido por la fuerza de la maldición, por eso tardó varios segundos más de los que debería haber tardado en resistirse.

Hermione aprovechó al máximo el tiempo.-¡Expelliarmus!

Antonin se recuperó y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella tenía ambas varitas y estaba sonriendo con burla.-No está mal.

Su compostura la indignó.-¿He ganado, y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-Hermione se acercó a él varios pasos, apuntándole con la varita amenazadoramente.-¡Ahora dejarás que me vaya!

Él la sonrió.-Como si te lo hubiese puesto tan fácil.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de parpadear, y mucho menos de lanzar un hechizo, cuando de repente se encontró en la misma posición que había estado en el restaurante en lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Su brazo estaba retorcido, con la varita detrás de ella, ambas varitas cayeron al suelo, y ella tenía un cuchillo en su cuello.

- Que esto sea una lección para ti, Hermione.-susurró Antonin en su cuello, provocándola un escalofrío.-Un duelo no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Hermione hablaba con los dientes apretados.-¡Aléjate de mí!

Como respuesta, Antonin presionó el cuchillo más cerca de su garganta, haciendo que Hermione se moviese por instinto tan lejos como podía, es decir, acercándose más a él. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y trató de luchar contra la respuesta natural de su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando a su proximidad. Era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que había estado en esa posición.

- No me rajarás la garganta.-declaró ella con voz temblorosa.

Su risa oscura la hizo estremecer.-¿No? ¿Crees que no cortaré tu hermosa piel?-el cuchillo se deslizó ligeramente por su garganta y descansó brevemente donde el esternón se unía con la clavícula.-Creo que no te gusta mucho la idea de que te raje lenta, pero deliciosamente ¿verdad? ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer?-besó suavemente su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Al estar tan cerca sus cuerpos, el estremecimiento no le pasó inadvertido y Dolohov sonrió.-El dolor no es más que otro elemento del placer.

La otra mano de Antonin descansaba en su cadera, acercándola más a él, lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera lo mucho que a él le gustaba esa idea. Ese musculoso cuerpo, duro y exigente contra su culo...la agitación y excitación causada por su voz y el roce del cuchillo a lo largo de su clavícula...era embriagador.

Toda su cólera parecía que evaporarse, dejando atrás su verdadera causa...el deseo. Sus párpados se agitaban y ella instintivamente se lamió los labios, aspirando fuertemente al sentir la daga hacer un corte superficial entre el hombro y el cuello. Ella estaba cediendo, se estaba dejando dominar por su instinto.

Piel de marfil adquiriendo el color carmesí de la sangre.

Una combinación más tentadora que la ambrosía.

Hermione ahogó un grito como respuesta al tacto frío de su lengua; y ciegamente arqueó la espalda, sin saber lo que estaba rozando. El calor de su boca parecía inflamar la sangre que estaba lamiendo con avidez, mientras el calor se acumulaba en su pelvis. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y dejándose llevar por el deseo, Hermione cogió la mano que Antonin tenía en su cintura y la llevó hasta su entrepierna.

Vagamente, en alguna parte de su mente, era capaz de recordar lo que estaba haciendo y que estaba mal. Pero esa parte, todavía no podía hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y apenas podía expresar su gemido.

- Para.

El cuchillo seguía en su garganta, una clara advertencia de que no pusiera resistencia. Sus dedos se deslizó por debajo de sus bragas, donde estaba, vergonzosamente, mojada, y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre para no gemir. Antonin la besó apasionadamente en la boca, lamiendo su herida, chupando la sangre con insistencia mientras doblaba dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar.

- Te...odio.-susurró Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar apretar los muslos para que sus dedos alcanzasen mayor profundidad.

- ¿De verdad?-el calor del aliento de Antonin dió justo detrás de su oreja, poniéndola la piel de gallina.-Tu cuerpo no parece odiarme, Hermione.

La boca de Antonin se dirigió a su cuello, lo besó dulcemente y luego lo mordió con fuerza, asegurándose de dejarle una marca. Hermione se estremeció y apretó los muslos, arqueó su espalda y se apretó contra su erección. Lo único que podía oir era su corazón acelerándose, y sentir el calor de su tacto. Sus dedos se movían en su interior. Hermione sintió el pulgar circulando por su parte más sensible hasta el...

¡Oh!

Una oleada de sensaciones se apoderó de ella y la llevaron hasta el borde del placer.

Ella estaba temblando placenteramente, olvidándose de todo. Con una de sus manos enredada en la espalda de Antonin y la mano de Dolohov en la cremallera de su pantalones, el placer excitándola y llevándola lentamente a la locura.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella?

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Detrás de ella, Antonin se rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba y ella tambaleaba por perder el apoyo de su espalda. La besó el dorso de la mano,  
>una pantomima perfecta del siniestro caballero, y desapareció entre las sombras antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar.<p>

Las piernas de Hermione parecían de gelatina, por lo que se fue cayendo hacia el suelo lentamente. Tardíamente notó que las varitas habían desaparecido.

Maldita sea.

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar...y la había desaprovechado. ¡Y encima! Dolohov se había aprovechado de la reacción que provocaba en su cuerpo para ganar el duelo.

Sin embargo, ella había llegado al clímax con sus dedos.

Hermione se estremeció cuando recordó la sensación de sus músculos apretándose entorno sus dedos. ¡Era como si no pudiese resistirse a su contacto! Y él lo sabía, por mucho que ella afirmase que tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez ella realmente no podía hacer que su cuerpo luchara contra él. Tal vez ella tenía una aptitud para las artes oscuras.

Unas solitarias lágrimas descendían por las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione al contemplar lo que era peor: dejar que los dedos de Dolohov la llevasen al clímax, o haber lanzado una imperdonable.

¡Una Imperdonable!

Cierto es que siempre había creído que el Avada Kedavra y el Crucio eran mucho peores, y que él se merecía un castigo por haberla secuestrado. Pero...

"¿Porqué la había dado una varita y una oportunidad de escapar?" se preguntó Hermione alejándose de los dilemas morales y pensando en algo más pragmático. Al principio no había entendido muy bien porqué Dolohov parecía burlarse cuando hablaba, pero ahora estaba empezando a comprender.

Para aceptar las Artes Oscuras tienes que tener algo más que deseo. Tienes que dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, dejar que fuesen parte de ti. La corrupción no parecía provenir sólo de su atracción, sino también de su poder.

Y Hermione se estaría mintiendo si dijese que nunca antes había tenido la tentación de usar magia oscura. Había veces, durante la guerra, que consideró utilizar en sus enemigos unos hehizos que había leído en un libro de Artes Oscuras de la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Se había mentalizado de que estaba justificado porque sólo los utilizaría contra los mortífagos y porque sería por el bien mayor.

Por supuesto, Dumbledore había utilizado la misma lógica para sus acciones carentes de ética, como manipular su memoria.

Pero ella había manipulado los recuerdos de sus padres por una razón similar.

Cuanto más pensaba en todas las cosas que la había dicho Dolohov, más confusa se sentía, y también más hipócrita.

Antes había sido acusada de ser autosuficiente. Una de las mayores discusiones que había tenido con Ginny era por eso. Harry había utilizado una maldición oscura contra Malfoy cuando había intentado lanzarle una imperdonable. Hermione se había horrorizado y Ginny había defendido a Harry.

Su discusión siguió en el dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p>- Tú eres la única persona que se avergüenza del Quidditch. No puedes estar tan obsedionada como los demás, pero aún no sabiendo nada del tema, puedo ver que Harry ha practicado bastante.-dijo Hermione.-¡Y qué tu sólo empezaste a jugar para tratar de impresionarle!<p>

- ¡Merlín! Realmente no puedes soportar no tener la razón ¿verdad?-se burló Ginny.

- ¿Yo?-gritó Hermione con indignación.-¿Y tú? Todos estos años actuando como una...una...

- ¿Cómo una qué? Eres una mosquita muerta que ni siquiera puede decirlo.

- ¡Una perra!-Gritó Hermione.-Acostándote con Dean, humillando a Ron, maldiciendo a Zacarías...

- ¡Insultó a Harry!

- Oh, Merlín no se meta nadie con El Niño que Vivió.-se burló Hermione.

Ginny puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su amiga. "No te enojes conmigo sólo porque no tengas una vida amorosa. ¿Me acusas de usar a Dean? ¿Cómo quieres que llame a lo que le hiciste a McLaggen? Sólo me defendí cuando Ron básicamente me llamó perra. ¡Pero tú invocaste una bandada de pájaros para que le picoteasen los ojos!

- ¡Se estaba besando con Lavender delante de mi!-se defendió Hermione.

- Hermione, siempre pienso que actúas de forma justificada, pero te opones a los demás cuando hacen algo similar.-comentó Ginny.-Puedes abofetear a Malfoy, chantajear a Skeeter, hacerle una cicatriz permanente a Edgecombe, enviar a Umbridge a un bosque plagado de centauros y maldecir a mi hermano. ¡Y todo está bien! Pero nosotros también lo hacemos y no somos inmorales.

- ¡No es ético!-gritó Hermione.

- ¡Lo tuyo tampoco lo es!-replicó Ginny con saña.-¡Eres una hipócrita, Hermione!

No se habían hablado hasta unos días después, cuando Ginny se disculpó por ser una perra y Hermione se disculpó por ser un fastidio, estar obsesionada con Harry, ser obsesiva y tender a sentirse culpable.

* * *

><p>Fin del flash back<p>

* * *

><p>La supuesta hipocresía de Hermione no se volvió a mencionar, pero ahora que recordaba las palabras de Ginny, supo que la pelirroja tenía razón.<p>

¿Deberían juzgarla a los demás por su altas normas morales? ¿Debería romper las normas cuando pensase que era apropiado?

Skeeter había publicado auténticas mentiras de Hagrid y Harry, por lo que la amenazó con contar que era una animaga ilegal, un delito que costaba hasta diez años en Azkaban, totalmente expuesta a la locura y a los violentos guardias y Dementores.

Marietta los había traicionado. Así que ella sólo sonrió cuando vio a la niña tratando desesperadamente de ocultar las cicatrices de su cara en el baño.

Umbridge...bueno, su historial habla por sí mismo. Así que ella se sintió aliviada y satisfecha y no vengativa cuando la mujer-sapo fue arrastrada por centauros, aún sabiendo muy bien lo que hacían con sus prisioneros.

Sus padres debían ser protegidos, y no podía preocuparse de ellos, mientras se preocupaba por Harry y Ron y la guerra. Así que ella investigó todo hasta que sus hechizos fueron perfectos y les borró la memoria sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hermione aún no estaba segura de haberse equivocado en ninguno de esos casos. Pero eran éticamente cuestionables, no había duda. Demostró una racha vengativa, implacable en su personalidad que parecía querer olvidar algunas de sus costumbres.

¿Porqué ahora tenía que tener un dilema moral?

Hermione recostó su espalda en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo artesonado.

La parte más aterradora de todo era que Antonin vio todo eso antes que ella. Quería pensar que era imposible, porque apenas la conocía. Pero él la conocía. Incluso las cosas que ella trataba de ignorar. Sus fallos...su lado oscuro. Lógicamente, sabía que todo el mundo tenía uno, pero nunca se había enfrentado al suyo. Ella siempre encontraba una manera de justificar las cosas que hacía, para que pareciese que todas sus acciones estuviesen en consonancia con sus principios.

Tal vez Antonin la había mostrado la verdad.

Las palabras del vampiro que hace una semana se levantó en la mente de Hermione: "¿Nuestros casa orgullosos y no se apartan de lo que puede dar miedo - sobre todo la verdad."

Su mano trazó el corte que él había dejado en su cuello, ahora sólo eran moretones y sangre seca, y no podía dejar de temblar. La aterradora verdad es que la había gustado. No sólo los dedos en su coño, sino también la aspereza y la posesividad, el miedo al cuchillo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas minutos antes de empezar el duelo.

¿Acaso estaba enferma? Tal vez tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Pero, en el fondo, ella no lo creía.

* * *

><p>Antonin estaba medio sumido en el recuerdo de Haber empujado a Hermione en el suelo e inmovilizarla, por lo que no los escuchó inmediatamente. Sólo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuhó una voz que identificó como la de Alecto Carrow diciendo la palabra Sangre Sucia.<p>

- ¡Es intolerable!-despotricaba Alecto.-Ni siquiera estamos pensando en la manera de vengar a mi hermano ni a los demás o perseguir a los traidores. ¡Nada! No está haciendo más que jugar con su puta sangre sucia.

La mano de Antonin se dirigió a su varita para apretarla con fuerza, su sangre hervía. Pero aún así, permaneció inmóvil, escuchando.

- Mide tus palabras.-dijo la voz de Rookwood.-¿Acaso quieres desafiar al líder?

- Técnicamente.-argumentó Carrow.-Lestrange es de rango superior.

- Sin embargo, no quiero ser el líder.-dijo Rabastan.-Antonin sabe lo que hace. ¿Es que acaso te importa que Dolohov prefiera el coño de una impura al tuyo?

Antonin se movió ligeramente, para poder ver la mueca de Alecto.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lestrange!

- ¿Entonces te molesta?-continuó Rabastan.

- ¿A tí te molesta que estemos holgazaneando mientras él está obsesionado con ese pedazo de basura?-preguntó Alecto.

- Rabastan está siguiendo a los Malfoy.-respondió Rookwood con calma.-Y creo recordar que te divertiste con los muggles hace unos días.

- Sí, me divertí.-dijo Alecto.-Pero yo quiero la vida de esa mestiza que mató a mi hermano. En cuanto a esa sangre sucia...ayudó a matar al Señor Oscuro. Deberíamos torturarla hasta la muerte, no tratarla como si fuera una dama.

Ya era suficiente. Antonin entró en la habitación. Los mortífagos esbozaron una mueca de terror al ver la expresión de cabreo en su rostro. Se movió rápidamente, ágil y peligroso, y en un instante, empotró a Carrow en la pared más cercana, agarrándola por la garganta con una sola mano. Al mismo tiempo que se atragantaba y movía los pies para intentar apoyarse en el piso, los demás mortífagos salieron de la sala.

- Dame una buena razón para no romperte el cuello como el insecto que eres.-dijo Antonin tranquilamente.

- Lo siento.-dijo Carrow con voz áspera.-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, lo siento!-Lágrimas de dolor y miedo rodaban por su cara.-No lo decía en serio, ¡lo siento!

- Dime una cosa, Alecto. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo murió Karkaroff?

Los ojos de Carrow se llenaron aún más de terror.

Antonin parecía completamente sereno.-Eestaba muy decepcionado con Igor. ¿Sabías que fue mi discípulo? Se unió a los Caballeros de Walpurgis y fue uno de los más ansiosos por ser un mortífago. Tenía unas ansias de matar comparables a las mías, era inteligente y delicado. ¡Y confiaba en él! Y en el momento en el que se vió acorralado por los aurores, me delató. Le dió detalles de mis crímenes a los aurores, aún cuando no tenían ninguna prueba. Y también me culpó de sus propios crímenes. Me encerraron en Azkaban durante años, sin ni siquiera un juicio, mientras él quedó libre. Como podrás imaginar, yo estaba muy enfadado con él cuando me fugué de Azkaban. Lo localicé en una pequeña cabaña en el norte de Bulgaria y según las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, tenía que matarle por ser un traidor. Primero, le clavé un clavo de hierro por cada año que pasé en Azkaban. Hasta entonces había pasado catorce años encerrado. Luego, le obligué a ver el pensadero de Rodolphus y Bellatrix en el que se divertían...con su hijo. Después, lo até a su propia mesa del comedor y le coloqué encima una jaula de hierro encima de su estómago. La jaula contenía ratas. Y a continuación, le quemé lentamente, muy lentamente, pero lo suficiente para dejarle vivo. ¿Sabes lo que hacen las ratas en esas situaciones, Carrow? Luchan por sobrevivir y se dirigen hacia la comida. En este caso, su estómago quemado.-se acercó más a ella, sus ojos frívolos hacían que su sangre se volviese fría debido al terror.-Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer si se te ocurre acercarte a Granger. ¿Entendido?

- Sí-gimió ella. Dolohov la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo con el cuello amoratado.

Antonin la miró con puro desdén.-Y como castigo por tu insubordinación...no habrá venganza pora ti. Seamus Finnigan vivirá una vida larga y saludable, y tú también, sabiendo que no vengarás a tu hermano, porque te atreviste a desafiarme. Ahora sal de mi vista.


	10. El punto de no retorno

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se quitó su bata de seda para darse un largo baño caliente. Había cambiado su rutina de intentar quitarse su excitación con agua helada, y trataba de quemar con agua casi hirviendo los efectos persistentes del tacto de Dolohov. Ese era el tercer baño que había tomado hoy después de una cena, donde no había tomado nada y donde sus muslos se habían rozado.<p>

Desde el incidente del duelo, parecía que él no dejaba de tocarla. Aunque ninguno de sus toques era vulgar. La rozaba cuando pasaba cerca de ella, un toque suave en la parte inferior de la espalda o cerca del codo. Roces casuales que invadían su espacio personal y que la hacían sentir el calor que emanaba de él.

Y que la volvía completamente loca.

Hermione siempre estaba en el borde del placer, nerviosa e inquieta, con su mente fantaseando en cosas oscuras y prohibidas. Se sentía agotada de luchar contra sus sentimientos, agotada de no dormir por culpa de los sueños.

Además de que estaba mojando cada braga que le entregaban.

El vapor del agua cubría los cristales cuando salió del agua y deshizo su moño para que su cabello cayese libremente por su espalda. No se divisaba a nadie debido que todo estaba en penumbra, pero podía sentirlo...sus sentidos estaban en sintonía con su presencia cada vez más. Hermione cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra una de las patas de la cama, dándole la espalda.

- ¿No me puedes dejar en paz?-Le preguntó con voz cansada.

- No.-respondió Antonin.

Hermione cerró los ojos, odiándose cuando se la puso la piel de gallina debido a la penetrante mirada de Antonin que estaba echando un minucioso vistazo a sus curvas. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su bata de seda.

- Sabes que no lo haré.

La crudeza de su voz hizo encogerse el corazón de Hermione con una emoción que no pudo identificar...tortuosamente placentera.

- ¿Podrías...dejarlo, porfavor?-tartamudeó Hermione.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de porqué se lo había pedido con tanta educación.

Antonin la miró. La bata de seda carmesí se ceñía a ella como si fuese la sombra de un fantasma amoroso, su piel parecía de porcelana, teñida de color rosa pálido por el calor del agua y por su sonrojo, la mirada de sus ojos era de inocencia pura. Por una parte, tenía casi miedo de tocar su pálida y perfecta piel por temor a estropearla; pero por otro lado, quería desgarrarla, reclamarla como suya, chuparla, marcarla y lamerla.

Hermione no acababa de entenderlo. Cuando Antonin dijo que no podía dejarla sola, lo decía enserio. La obsesión de él era demasiada.

Podía sentir llegar al clímax sólo con mirarla.

Por eso, cuando Hermione se giró para mirarle, Antonin miró la cinta de su bata y murmuró.-Incarcerous.

La cinta carmesí se desató y Antonin la agarró de las muñecas para ponerlas sobre su cabeza y quitarla mejor la bata.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltame!

Las palabras de indignación de Hermione fueron cortadas por Antonin en un instante. Él agarró su pelo y le dió un tiró para que abriese la boca y poder besarla.

Estaba mal, y ella lo sabía. Tenía que luchar, morderle, patearle...pero no podía dejar de devolverle el beso. Sentía como si hubiera estado esperándolo durante semanas.

Si era honesta, había estado esperando ese momento durante años.

La boca de Antonin estaba caliente y sabía a aguardiente y humo del tabaco, con un ligero toque de menta entorno a sus dientes y un ligero sabor de café. Era un beso exigente, apasionado, pero poco desesperado. Un beso que quemó toda la resistencia que había tenido y que la volvía tan desesperada como a él. Hermione contuvo el aliento en el beso cuando una de sus manos se trasladó a su pezón.

No habían hecho nada más que besarse y Antonin ya podía sentirla húmeda, exactamente tal y como pretendía. Los ojos de Hermione eran oscuros y aturdidos por la lujuria, mientras jadeaba y lo besaba apasionadamente como si quisiera devorarlo.

Dolohov, hábilmente localizó el borde de sus bragas y tiró de ellas. Él era vagamente consciente de que las bragas enmarcarían su piel y que arrancárselas no sería agradable para Hermione, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en eliminar cualquier obstáculo para llegar a donde él había deseado obtener desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sus dedos encontraron un ángulo mejor que la vez anterior y Hermione gritó y se arqueó en la cama. Mientras él metía y sacaba los dedos repetidas veces, observó como sus pezones se ponían erectos y se vislumbraban a través del sujetador de encaje. Chupó y mordió cada uno hasta que ella le agarró la cabeza y lo estrechó contra sí en un intento instintivo para que no se alejara.

Finalmente, Antonin se cansó de la molesta tela y rápidamente, cogió el puñal envainado que tenía en su cintura y cortó el sostén. Después, hizo un corte superficial a la piel de Hermione y empezó a lamerlo con frenesí.

Hermione gimió cuando sintió el corte, pero lo consideró excitante. Ella gimió cuando Dolohov se retiró, sacó los dedos huntados en jugos vaginales y limpió parte de su sangre con ellos.

- Pruébala.-la ordenó, con voz ronca y ardor en sus ojos sin dar lugar a discusión.

Hermione abrió la boca y chupó los dedos de Antonin, lo que la hizo excitarse aún más. Pudo degustar la dulce excitación con un toque ligeramente amargo, combinado con el color carmesí de la sangre y juntada con la salinidad de su piel. Ella envolvió la lengua alrededor de su dedo, empujándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta para obtener hasta la última gota.

Dolohov retiró su mano y la besó con avidez de nuevo para saborearla. Sus dedos agarraron su culo con fuerza, de tal forma que Hermione podía sentir la protuberancia a través de su pantalón. La castaña deseó tener las manos libres para poder arrancárselos.

Cuando Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Antonin la empujó hacia atrás. Ella ahogó un grito cuando sintió sus manos apretar fuertemente sus brazos.

Por un breve momento, Hermione se imaginó las posturas que debería tener en ese momento: los brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetados fuertemente por las manos de Antonin, vestida sólo con la bata abierta y un sujetador echo trizas, los labios y los pezones hinchados, la piel sudorosa, sonrojada y cubierta de contusiones y su coño húmedo por la excitación.

Dolohov se lamió los labios y la miró a los ojos.-¿Estás lista, mi amor?

Hermione tenía la voz ronca y apagada, pero expresaba su confusión.-¿Qué?

- Dime lo que quieres.

La despiadada orden hizo que recuperase un poco de su lógica, asique se enderezó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.-¡Maldita sea! Sabes lo que quiero.

Él miró fijamente los rizos oscuros de su vagina y presionó los muslos para que se empapasen de la excitación.-Por supuesto que sí. Pero creo que merezco escucharlo de ti después de esperar tanto tiempo. Solo dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.

- Bastardo.

Antonin se adelantó y jugueteó con uno de sus rizos de su vagina, haciéndola temblar.-¿Qué...es...lo...que...quieres?

Hermione intentó darle una patada, pero él la agarró la rodilla. Sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente en su piel cuando él apretó su muslo, mirándola intensamente y provocando que se avergonzase y que la ira tomara posesión de ella. Hermione trató de darle una patada con la otra pierna, pero Antonin rápidamente movió su mano derecha para jugar contra su hinchado clítoris.

- Nn-no!-Se estremecía Hermione, no estando segura de si protestaba porque la estaba tocando o porque había retirado su mano justo cuando estaba llegando al clímax.

- Di las palabras, Hermione.

Antonin deslizó su mano por su estómago, sus costillas, pellizcó un pezón duro, sensibilizándola...mientras ella temblaba como una hoja.

- No me...podrás ganar.-tartamudeó Hermione, víctima del placer.

Él la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola gemir cuando su parte más dura rozó la parte más blanda de la muchacha.

- Yo diría que no me estás ganando.-dijo Antonin mientras trazaba un camino con su lengua y con sus dientes desde su cuello hasta la clavícula de la castaña.-Es la fuerza la que nos impulsa. La ley de la atracción. ¿No has oído decir que los polos opuestos se atraen? Y no puedes vencerlo, Hermione. Estás tan obsesionada conmigo, como yo lo estoy contigo. Tendrás que reconocerlo para poder aliviarnos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Estaba fuera de control y desprovista de toda lógica. ¡Él tenía razón! ¡Maldita sea! Ella no podía luchar más.

- Está bien.-la voz de Hermione era un susurro doloroso.

Antonin habría preferido algo como "fóllame", pero no podía esperar más. En un instante, se quitó los pantalones y la agarró de las caderas para alienarse mejor.

- Mírame.-ordenó Dolohov.-Mírame mientras te follo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás.

La entrada fue dura, el ajuste perfecto, y Hermione dio un grito de placer-dolor. ¡Ya no había vuelta atrás!

La lujuria estaba saciada.

De nada servía luchar, el placer había ganado.

Había sucumbido...al apetito carnal.

Dolohov se detuvo unos segundos antes de salirse un poco de su interior para volver a penetrarla con igual brusquedad y llenarla completamente. Ella gritó de nuevo y él dió un tiró a su cabello. Ella ahogó un grito de placer por la sensación de estar tan deliciosamente llena, ser tocada en lugares que ella juraba que ningún otro hombre había llegado jamás, y también algo adolorida porque él la apretaba con muchísima fuerza sus brazos mientras la embestía con sus golpes contundentes.

Justo cuando Hermione sentía que su hombro estaba a punto de dislocarse, él la soltó bruscamente y Hermione, inmediatamente, llevó sus brazos hasta su espalda para aferrarse a él desesperadamente. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, para atraerle más hacia ella.

Casi fusionándose.

Los dedos de Antonin apretaban fuertemente sus caderas, su boca mordía y lamía frenéticamente su cuello mientras la llevaba al borde del orgasmo. Sus embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas. Un ritmo, impulsado por la necesidad primitiva, el pecado original, hacía que su sangre se volviese más caliente de lo habitual y que corriese a un ritmo desenfrenado. El cuerpo pedía la sensación pura, y la mente, exigía el puro instinto.

Hermione se dió cuenta vagamente de que estaban raspando la madera tallada del cabecero y que las astillas se estaban incrustando en su piel, pero en ese momento, no le concedió importancia. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que él movía una mano por debajo de su rodilla y empujaba su muslo, cambiando el ángulo de penetración, por lo que sus cuerpos se atraían aún más, y se le concedía más profundidad a la penetración. El movimiento la hizo ver las estrellas y dejó escapar un largo y placentero gemido. Podía sentir el aumento del ritmo, llevándola rápidamente hacia el clímax, los músculos apretarse con fuerza esperando la euforia final. Lo único que necesitaba era un ligero contacto en su zona más sensible. Ella movió una de sus temblorosas manos hacia la zona, pero él la agarró con una de sus manos.

- Todavía no, mi amor.-Su voz era una ráfaga de aire caliente en la oreja. Antonin volvió a capturar sus manos y estender sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra mano, agarró sus muslos para abrir aún más sus piernas.

Hermione gimió cuando la sensación del dolor y del placer aumentó. ¡Casi estaba llegando al clímax! Ahora, el colchón se había salido de la cama y estaba en el piso. Ella sintió un hilo de sangre deslizarse por las sábanas, porque los muelles se estaban clavando en su columna vertebral. Antonin gemía descaradamente mientras trataba de que sus caderas chocaran más rápido y más fuerte contra su pelvis para rematarla y llevarla hasta el paraiso del placer.

- Por favor-sollozó ella.-Por favor...

Y justo cuando Hermione pensaba que iba a volverse loca por el deseo, Antonin deslizó sus largos y talentosos dedos entre sus cuerpos...¡y ella se rindió! Abandonada completamente al auténtico placer, viendo los fuegos artificiales de los que tanto hablaba la gente y rendida a las caricias de ese hombre. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía inundarse por el placer. Estaba nerviosa, abrumada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo convulsionaba con ella mientras Hermione agarraba la colunma de Antonin más fuertemente como si de un vicio se tratase.

Él gruñó algo en voz baja, que sonaba sospechosamente a "mía" antes de que el caluroso líquido inundase su vientre.

Y el cansancio pudo con ella.

* * *

><p>Oh Merlín.<p>

¡Oh Merlín oh Merlín oh Merlín!

Hermione miraba el techo de su dormitorio mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior hasta que sangró. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas, pero su mundo siguía siendo oscuro.

Acababa de...con un...

¿Qué pensarían sus seres queridos si lo supieran?

Harry y Ron tratarían de matar a Antonin con sus propias manos, y luego descargarían su ira sobre ella. ¿O quizás se sentirían decepcionados? ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué la miraran como si fuera una extraña, en lugar de la niña mojigata que era famosa por defender sus principios contra viento y marea?

¿Ginny la hechizaría o la preguntaría cómo era Dolohov en la cama? Posiblemente ambas cosas.

Sus padres nunca habían estado demasiados impresionados por su gusto en los hombres de todos modos. Ron no requería el suficiente nivel de detallismo, costumbres, gusto e intelecto según ellos. Sólo su madre había conocido a Adrian y le había dicho sin rodeos que el muchacho no sería un buen marido y que estaban llegando a una edad en la que deberían buscar algo más que diversión. Sin embargo, encontraban a Oliver afable y decente, pero su profesión, el deporte, en lugar de una carrera de medicina, derecho o finanzas, era lo único que les prohibía darle su visto bueno.

Si supieran lo que acababa de hacer, probablemente la retirarían la palabra.

Oliver se negaría a creer que no estaba bajo la influencia de la Maldición Imperius o alguna poción o de lo contrario algo que interfiriese con el libre albedrío. Su elección de dormir con un mortífago le sería imposible de imaginar, tanto o más que llevarse bien con Marcus Flint.

Hermione buscaba algo que pudiera aliviar su culpa...cualquier cosa. Se supone que el apareamiento insta a una circunstancia atenuante en su crimen moral, pero no la hacía sentirse mejor. Aunque se sentía embriagada, no había escusa para su mal comportamiento.

Ella era una persona horrible, horrible que acababa de cometer un error horrible, horrible.

O...varios errores horribles, si era sincera consigo misma. Lo cual era cada vez más difícil en los últimos tiempos.

Porque cuando se había recuperado de un clímax que, literalmente, fue alucinante, y no sólo un giro melodramático de la frase, la cabeza de Antonin estaba entre sus piernas. En el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, Antonin puso sus tobillos sobre sus hombros y ella gritó su nombre de nuevo debido a la profundidad a la que la había vuelto a penetrar. Pero él no se alejó de ella en ningún momento...incluso horas más tarde, seguían en la misma posición.

Hablando de...¿dónde estaba?

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las múltiples sensaciones que la oprimían el pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama. Sentía alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo. Este último era totalmente inaceptable. Si estuviera aquí, ella sospechaba que Dolohov ignoraría el terrible dolor entre sus muslos.

Eso la recordó...que seguía pegajosa y olía a sudor, a sexo y a pecado. ¡Tenía que ducharse de inmediato! Hermione se incorporó con la intención de dirigirse al baño, pero dió un gemido de dolor.

¡Maldita sea! Ella siempre había pensado que la expresión "demasiado dolor para caminar" significaba que si uno realmente no podía caminar después de echar un polvo, no podía haber sido agradable, o incluso consensual.

Sin embargo, aún en contra de sus propios principios...se había divertido.

Hermione respiró hondo y se levantó. Rápidamente, envolvió una bata alrededor de su cuerpo dolorido. Era bueno que Antonin...Dolohov no estuviese aquí. De esa manera, podía prepararse para su próximo encuentro y asegurarse de que tenía la suficiente resistencia para estar cerca de él.

¿Alguna vez..?

Hermione cogió un cepillo y comenzó a tratar de desenredar el pelo áspero, sobre todo para distraerse de recordar la fogosidad de Dolohov. ¡Estaba avergonzada! Ella quería ser fuerte, decidida, intransigente, pero la tentación bailaba alrededor de todas sus afirmaciones morales, como si estuviese  
>urlándose de ella porque su resistencia era demasiado débil.<p>

Tenía que recordar por qué estaba mal, no importaba lo agradable que fuera.

Primero: Dolohov había sido un mortífago durante años.

Segundo: La había secuestrado y la mantenía cautiva contra su voluntad.

Tercero: Había matado a un montón de personas. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Y los hermanos de la señora Weasley fueron algunas de su víctimas.

Y en cuento a Remus. ¡Oh Merlín! Remus.

Nunca había estado tan cerca del hombre lobo como, por ejemplo, Harry, pero sin embargo, esto era una traición. Remus había sido un buen profesor, mentor y amigo. Era una buena persona. Uno de los mejores que había conocido, en realidad. Y el mortífago con el que ella se había acostado hace apenas unas horas, casi lo mata.

Los Gryffindors se enorgullecían de su lealtad tanto como de su valentía, y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo con el enemigo.

Remus, perdóname.

Hermione se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Una vez más...siempre podría argumentar que la guerra había cambiado su pensamiento moral. Esto la permitía utilizar métodos que nunca antes había pensado utilizar...al igual que a los demás. Harry había utilizado el Crucio ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Molly Weasley había matado a alguien. Y matar en las guerras nunca era considerado homicidio. Nunca entre combatientes, por lo menos. E incluso con los civiles, las muertes eran, por lo general, "daños colaterales".

Decir que Antonin casi asesina a Remus era engañarse. Eran soldados en lados opuestos. ¿Y cuál era ese dicho que decían los ganadores sobre los crímenes de guerra?

¿Acaso importa? Sigue habiendo muertos.

Estaba empezando a tener excusas para defender a Antonin, de verdad. Dolohov era el más honesto de los dos, porque no la había mentido en nada. Hermione todavía necesitaba racionalizar, buscar su justificación. ¿Pero qué más daba? La única diferencia entre ellos en última instancia era que ella prefería engañarse a sí misma, mientras él la decía todas las verdades.

La puerta se abrió de repente y con tal violencia que Hermione se sobresaltó.  
>Había estado temiendo ese momento, principalmente, porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su excitación volviese a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, el juego de seducción comenzaría de nuevo. Pero ahora se sentía torpe y vergonzosa.<p>

Principalmente porque Antonin parecía absolutamente furioso.

Hermione retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

La voz de Dolohov estaba extrañamente normal, como si fuera la calma que anticipaba la tormenta.-¿A cuántos otros hombres te has follado?

- ¿Perdona?-Espetó Hermione.

Él lo había previsto antes. Desde el momento en que se dió cuenta que no había ningún impedimento entre su pene y su vagina. Pero no había pensado en eso hasta esa mañana, cuando salió a regañadientes del lado de su enemiga para analizar la información de Rabastan.

Por supuesto, él sabía que era ilógico esperar que ella fuera virgen. Tenía veintiséis años y vivía con su novio. Ni siquiera se esperaba que la mayoría de los sangre pura que no estaban casados fuesen vírgenes, al igual que tampoco esperaba que lo fuesen los muggles. Incluso él estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Pero nada de eso calmaban a sus instintos que le instaban a perseguir a cualquier hombre que la hubiese puesto un dedo encima.

- ¿Con muchos?-volvió a preguntar Dolohov.

- No es asunto tuyo.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿No quieres decírmelo? Bien.-dijo Antonin girándose.-Conozco a uno. Y voy a matarle por tocar lo que es mío.

Hermione sentía como su corazón se hubiese roto en mil pedazos.-Tú...tú no lo harías.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su boca.-¿En serio piensas eso? Pensé que sabías lo que le hice a los hermanos de esa perra Weasley.

Hermione retrocedió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Después de que la hubiese recordado sus crímenes, se sentía más culpable que antes. ¿Porqué demonios había tenido que follar con la persona que había estado involucrada en los asesinatos de los hermanos de Molly?

Y encima había amado y disfrutado de cada segundo que había pasado con Dolohov.

- Hijo de puta.-fue todo lo que responder.

- No, Hermione, mis padres nunca tuvieron relaciones fuera del matrimonio, te lo aseguro.

La respuesta de Dolohov estaba llena de insinuaciones y burla, lo que provocaron que la furia de Hermione aumentara.-¡Tú, monstruo! Deja en paz a Oliver.

- Interesante elección de palabras.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de rabia, agarró la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y la arrojó al suelo.-¡No lo toques! ¿Me oyes? ¡No puedes!

La voz de Antonin se había enfriado, su expresión era estoica, y ver la ira que poseían sus ojos, sólo la asustaron más.-No entiendes lo que está pasando, Hermione. Es mi responsabilidad enseñarle una lección.

- ¡No!-Gritó Hermione, suplicando. Pero Dolohov se dirigió hacia la puerta.-¡No! ¡Por favor!-Ella caminó tras él, frenética.-No le hagas daño, por favor no, no fue su culpa! Antonin!

Pero él cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación. Hermione golpeó la puerta con los puños hasta que los nudillos se ensangrentaron. Gritaba desesperada, suplicaba...no quería ser la cause de la muerte de un inocente.

Una parte de ella la decía que era estúpida al demostrar lo mucho que la importaba Oliver, porque eso provocaría aún más a Antonin, pero otra parte no podía creer que ella le dejase hacer algo tan cruel voluntariamente. Dolohov sabía que ella sufriría si Oliver resultaba herido, y que se culparía si le ocurriese algo.

Y si Hermione le importaba algo...por muy pequeño que fuese...no dañaría a Oliver.

¿Qué haría Dolohov ahora?


	11. Placer a través del dolor

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Desde una de las esquinas más oscuras de uno de los pub más rústico del Londres muggle, Antonin veía a Oliver Wood beberse una cerveza muggle totalmente desesperado. El joven mago tenía un miserable aspecto; su tez era grisácea y sus ojos apagados y enrojecidos.<p>

Pero Antonin no sentía lástima por él.

Es cierto que nunca había sido muy emotivo. Era muy incómodo cuando trabajabas para alguien que le gustaba hurgar en las mentes de sus seguidores sin previo aviso y castigar con Crucius cualquier indicio de debilidad. Por no hablar, de que sería más difícil hacer el trabajo de mortífago si sentías compasión por las víctimas.

A Antonin siempre le habían gustado los muggles. Era la educación recibida y sus experiencias personales las que le hicieron pensar que eran brutos y peligrosos. Pero aún así, encontraba de mal gusto algunas de las cosas que les hacían los mortífagos. A Karkaroff, por ejemplo, le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas, especialmente con los niños. Y los Lestrange...tenían predilección por el gore y el dolor sencillamente bárbaros, por no mencionar un uso ineficiente del tiempo y de la magia.

Pero él se mantenía relativamente apático.

En realidad empezó a molestarlo, cuando empezó a aprender más sobre los muggles. Pensó que debería conocerles mejor, ya que tenía pensado covencer a Granger de que eran inferiores y sería bueno usar esa táctica para convencerla de que practicase magia negra. El objetivo de todo esto era hacer que Granger resucitase a todos los mortífagos muertos que habían sido fieles al Señor Tenebroso, liberar a todos sus compañeros de Azkaban...probablemente podría hacerlo él mismo, pero necesitaba un respaldo con la Orden del Fénix. Por eso, la escogió a ella.

Pero los muggles le sorprendieron. Tenía que admitirlo. Aunque todavía no confiaba en esa gente por haber intentado exterminar a las criaturas mágicas en el pasado. Sería ingenuo pensar que no sucedería de nuevo. Pero él comenzó a ver que no todo era como se lo habían enseñado.

Ahora mismo, estaba haciendo caso omiso de los muggles que lo miraban extrañamente. Sólo quería acabar con el mago que casi se había atrevido a acabar con sus planes. Si ese maldito mago se hubiese atrevido a proponer matrimonio a Granger, la hubiese convertido en la marioneta de Dumbledore y de su maldita Orden. ¡Y eso no debía ocurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Si Antonin no fuera tan racional y se dejase llevar por sus instintos más bajos, ese maldito mago ya estaría muerto. Incluso dudaba de necesitar una varita para ese...fantoche. Todo lo que necesitaba eran dos palabras y algunos obliviates para los muggles. ¡Las Artes Oscuras podían ser demasiado beneficiosas para ese tipo de situaciones!

- No le hagas daño, por favor, no, no fue su culpa!

Antonin frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de las palabras que Hermione le dijo hace tan sólo unas horas antes. Acababan de follar y minutos antes estaba gritando su nombre, y sin embargo, se preocupaba por Wood, un mago que ni siquiera merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella. Recordó como lo había mirado y como había tratado de todas las maneras posibles de detener cada paso que daba para que no condenase a Wood. También recordó como lloró y suplicó para que no le matase.

El instinto le gritaba que eliminase a ese rival, pero ahora estaba vacilando. No porque Granger estuviera en lo cierto y castigarle fuera totalmente injusto...Antonin nunca había sido justo con nadie.

No.

Pero él sabía que si lo hacía podría dañar Hermione.

No tenía ningún problema en herirla levemente: empujarla para penetrarla mejor, decirla la verdad y revelarle todas las mentiras que los Gryffindors la habían hecho creer.

Pero esto...matar a Wood a sangre fría, la haría sentir fatal. Y se culparía. Se preocuparía más por Wood que por Lupin durante la guerra...pero no hay nada tan personal como el asesinato.

Y eso es lo que sería esto...un asesinato.

No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Vió como Wood pedía al camarero otra copa. Dolohov todavía empuñaba fuertemente su varita.

"¡Hazlo, hazlo, se lo merece!" pensaba. "Casi arruina todos tus planes".

Pero todo lo que Antonin podía ver era la mirada de Hermione cuando él había salido por la puerta. Horror, melancolía, frialdad y decepción...y también...traición. Como si ella pensase que no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir tanto.

- Tú ... tú no lo harías.

Sus grandes ojos castaños brillaron con las lágrimas. Dolohov no se inmutó porque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era fruto del despecho.

"Joder, pero estaba tan hermosa" pensó Antonin con una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de que no podía matar a Wood. Pero...suponía que era algo inevitable. No podía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo, no si quería ganarse la confianza y el afecto de la testaruda Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mirando la nieve desde la ventana. Todavía estaba vestida con una bata y totalmente despeinada, esperando noticias de lo que fuera que le había pasado a Oliver.<p>

Si moría por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría.

No importaba que no hubiese estado presente en su asesinato, Hermione aún pensaba que Dolohov estaba siendo completamente irracional al esperar que fuese virgen.

¡No estaban en la maldita época victoriana y ella vivía con un hombre!

Pero si él mataba a Oliver, sería por su culpa.

Cerró los ojos, apretando la cara contra el frío vidrio. Si había algo que odiaba más que nada, era ser tan impotente. Verse obligada a esperar mientras sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, sufriendo...y sin poderles ayudar. Tenía miedo de no estar con ellos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Hermione pensaba con rapidez alguna forma en la que pudiera ayudarles. ¡Tenía que salir de allí y advertirles!

Sus captores utilizaron una lechuza hace algún tiempo. Sin embargo, el ave estaba evidentemente entrenado para responder a ciertas personas. Cada vez que Hermione había intentado acercarse al ave, la lechuza la había ignorado. ¡Incluso había probado con ofrecerle carne!

Asique parecía que no podía advertir a sus amigos mediante un mensaje.

Había tratado de romper los cristales de todas las formas posibles. Con magia, a la manera muggle...pero no había forma de que se quebrasen. La magia que protegía las salas era oscura y demasiado compleja para ella. Es decir, que si quería salir tenía que utilizar los hechizos de las Artes Oscuras más complejos.

Y ella se negaba a hacerlo.

Luego, por supuesto, jamás estaba sola cuando salía de su dormitorio. Los mortífagos se habían aficionado a invadir su privacidad.

Pero había algo más.

Hermione no se sentía como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de escapar. En otras circustancias, ya se habría conseguido escapar o al menos, haría un intento mucho mayor que el que estaba haciendo. Pero...al igual que había experimentado pánico momentaneo ante la posibilidad que Antonin fuese herido gravemente con su Sectusempra durante su duelo, una parte de ella se resistía a marcharse.

Una parte de ella quería quedarse.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Antonin. La miró fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Cálmate. Wood está bien.

- Gracias a Merlín.-sopló Hermione, presionando una mano contra su corazón.

Antonin la estaba mirando fijamente; Hermione sabía que era porque estaba viendo su angustia dirigida hacia otro hombre. Así como ella podía ver en sus ojos negros que él estaba furioso y que su constante preocupación hacia Wood, al cual amaba y respetaba, lo estaba enfureciendo más. Pero había algo más...un matiz de otra emoción...que él quería ocultar como fuese...¿dolor, tal vez?

Por un breve instante, Hermione se preguntó qué sería lo que Dolohov sentía por ella. Había estado tan concentrada en sus propias emociones, que no había pensado en lo que sentiría él. Lujuria, necesidad, posesividad...todos eso era evidente. Sorprendentemente también había comprobado que la respetaba y que tal vez la admiraba. Pero ¿tendría algún sentimiento más profundo?

La respuesta fácil era no, él la quería a un nivel biológico, porque la necesitaba para algo, probablemente algo oscuro que no podría hacer él sólo. Aunque todavía no sabía el qué...pero eso era todo. Él nunca había demostrado nada asociado al amor ni a la bondad. Después de todo, era un despiadado mortífago.

¿Entonces porqué no había matado a Oliver?

Si él quería hacerla sucumbir y demostrarla que él era el que mandaba, la forma más sencilla sería amenazar a sus seres queridos. Hermione no dudaría en ceder para proteger a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Oliver, sus padres ... y estaba segura de que Antonin también lo sabía. Pero de momento ninguno de ellos había resultado herido. Y Oliver...era una clara amenaza para Dolohov.

Pero él lo había dejado vivo porque ella se lo había pedido.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo debía sentirse acerca de eso. Debido a que era fácil verlo como el villano. Era demasiado fácil verlo todo en blanco y negro. No podía permitirse el lujo de verle en una zona gris. No cuando ella ya estaba teniendo problemas para resistir el magnetismo entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

Interiormente, Hermione se maldijo por haber preguntado impulsivamente. No quería saber la respuesta. No debería importarla. Además, no había cambiado nada.

Antonin la dirigió una mirada burlona.-¿Por qué piensas?

- No digas que lo hiciste por mí.-Hermione se encogió levemente.-Tú...tú intentaste matar a Remus, por lo que tu escusa no funciona. Mis sentimientos te importan un Knut.

- ¿Y tengo que tratarte como una princesa en su pedestal como el resto del mundo mágico?-preguntó Antonin con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, esperas que sea virgen, así que ¡quién sabe qué ideas quijotescas tienes en tu mente!-contraatacó Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que una esquina de la boca del mortífago se elevaba, dándole un aspecto divertido, irónico...y entonces lo comprendió...lo había desarmado.

- Touché.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra la puerta, estudiándola.-Durante la guerra...pudiste haber matado? Ya sé que no lo hiciste, pero ¿Podrías haberlo hecho? ¿Podrías haber dicho las palabras?

Hermione tragó saliva mientras se hundía en el asiento de la ventana una vez más. Había pensado en eso muchísimas veces, después de la muerte de Dumbledore y cuando tuvo que marcharse a destruir los Horcruxes con Harry y Ron. Había pensado hasta qué punto sería capaz de sacrificar con tal de proteger a Harry, a su mejor amigo y destruir a Voldemort.

- Sí-respondió ella, a regañadientes.-Estaría dispuesta a matar si tuviera que defenderme a mi o a mis seres queridos.

- En otras palabras.-dijo Antonin sonriendo.-Sólo si tuvieses que elegir entre matar o ser matada.

- Sí. Era una guerra, y yo era un soldado.-añadió Hermione.-Y la guerra era justa. Sus causas, y sus secuelas.

Hermione acababa de exponer su teoría de la guerra justa. Antonin debería discutir eso con ella más tarde.

- ¿Así que ese argumento no funciona para mí, porque yo estaba en el lado equivocado?

Esa pregunta era una trampa. ¡Tenía que serlo!

- ¡Sí!-contestó Hermione lentamente.

- ¿Entonces qué debería haber hecho cuando me batía con alguien que tenía toda la intención de matarme?

- Nunca hubieras estado en esa situación si no te hubieras unido a Voldemort.

- Tenía doce años cuando me uní a los mortífagos, Hermione. Y hubiera tenido una muerte larga e insoportable si los hubiera dejado.

Hermione abrió los ojos.-¿Tenías doce?

Él asintió con la cabeza.-Me sentí protegido por El Señor Oscuro durante algún tiempo, al igual que la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas. Era carismático y un mago increiblemente poderoso e inteligente. Te hacía creer que era tu mentor y que te llevaría a la grandeza.

- ¿Dónde estaban tus padres?

- Muertos.

La brusquedad de su respuesta era una advertencia para que dejase el tema, pero Hermione sentía curiosidad.-¿Cómo...¿qué pasó con ellos?

- Mi padre murió en un conflicto provocado por los seguidores de Grindelwald, después de que Dumbledore lo derrotase. No tengo ningún recuerdo de él. Mi madre...-la mirada de Antonin se desvió de la suya y adiquirió un aspecto sombrío.-Hubo algún tipo de conflicto muggle en San Petersburgo...se hizo lo suficientemente grave como para que los muggles se filtrasen en el mundo mágico. Los encantos repeledores no sirvieron de nada, debido a las armas que utilizaban los muggles...los magos y las brujas tuvieron que huir.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No era una experta en historia rusa, pero sabía que había habido un montón de problemas en el mundo muggle desde los años de Stalin.

- Nuestra casa fue saqueada.-continuó Dolohov.-Y mi madre fue violada y asesinada por los soldados muggles. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió porque un amigo de la familia trató de persuadirnos para huir a Inglaterra. Me quedé en Londres hasta que tuve edad suficiente para ir a Durmstrang...

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él. ¡Sabía que todas las estupideces que los Sangre Pura contaban sobre los muggles era pura ignorancia! Pero el odio de Dolohov a los muggles...estaba justificado.

Antonin parpadeó, y luego la dio una leve sonrisa cínica.-¿Puedes ver porqué me hice un blanco fácil para el Señor Oscuro? Él era un experto manipulando a la gente. Por aquel tiempo, me marcaron con la marca Tenebrosa...y me convertí en su esclavo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que...querías irte?

- En ocasiones pensé en hacerlo.-reconoció Dolohov.-Sobre todo cuando estuve en Azkaban y no tenía compañía. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco en esa prisión! Pero jamás quise dejar a mis compañeros mortífagos. Nosotros también temos lealtad, Hermione. Además de que pude acabar muerto. Una vez más, te lo voy a preguntar ¿en qué estás pensando?

- Otros encontraron la forma de dejar a Voldemort. Severus Snape...

- Al final todos los traidores terminaron muertos. Además de que Snape no tenía nada que perder. La bruja que amaba murió. El Señor Oscuro sabía que me estaba comunicando contigo a través de los sueños...Si hubiera tenido la menor sospecha de que lo estaba traicionando...-Antonin se calló, sin querer completar el inquietante pensamiento.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Esto era algo que intentaba evitar. No quería empezar a simpatizar con el enemigo. No quería sentir algo que no fuese ira por el mortífago que tenía delante de ella. No quería preocuparse por lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Así que, sin duda, puedes entender mi malestar. Mientras languidecía en Azkaban, sin pensar en nada, estabas follando libremente con otro hombre.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y, de repente, estaba absolutamente furiosa. La sola idea de que ella se había sentido culpable por ese...que debería estar agradecida porque no había hecho daño a una persona inocente...pensar que no merecía ser castigado por sus crímenes... Toda su culpa se desvaneció y la furia sustituyó a su culpabilidad.

Ni siquiera se enteró de que se había dirigido hacia él. Hace un momento  
>estaba sentada junto a la ventana, y al minuto siguiente, un fuerte golpe sonó en la sala. Y luego otro, antes de que él pudiera hablar, estaba sangrando por la boca. Un tercero, esta vez por Oliver y Remus y los Prewetts.<p>

Pero no era suficiente, nunca sería suficiente, porque todavía sentía su cuerpo responder a la excitación de Antonin. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios rosados por el carmín. Y ella no podía pensar como una soldado.

Él la agarró el brazo cuando ella lo golpeó de nuevo, y con un tirón rápido, la estrechó contra sí, la besó y sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente. Él la acarició la palma de la mano. Sus dedos se movieron ágiles y en un instante, la bata estaba a los pies de Hermione. Ella se soprendió cuando él la empujó hacia atrás, llevándola hasta la cama.

- ¿Te gusta el masoquismo, Hermione?

- No contigo.-replicó secamente, a pesar de su que su cuerpo se excitaba con la idea.

- ¿En serio? Creo que es todo lo contrario.-Antonin prácticamente se arrancó la túnica. -Creo que quieres que sea rudo y duro contigo, porque entonces puedes fingir que es forzoso. Que te estoy coaccionando, amenazando o manipulando, porque no es tu culpa. Entonces yo puedo ser el villano y tú puedes ser la heroína. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué hipócrita eres!

Hermione lo miraba fijamente.-¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Y es por culpa de esta maldita atracción!

Antonin se detuvo y la miró fijamente.-En el fondo sabes que la maldad corre por tus venas, Hermione. Y esta atracción es la prueba de ello. Te culpas porque no puedes controlarla, pero en el fondo te gusta.

- ¡Cállate!-dijo Hermione haciendo el amago de levantarse, decidida a no jugar nunca más al juego del mortífago.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Antonin la agarró y la tiró hacia atrás, poniéndola boca abajo en la cama.

- Se llama negación, Hermione, estoy seguro de que lo sabes.-sus dedos se perdieron entre sus muslos, buscando su ropa interior humedecida y haciéndola gemir con su tacto.-Crees que estoy tratando de cambiarte, pero sólo estoy tratando de mostrarte quien eres realmente.

Hermione abrió las piernas en un acto reflejo cuando él comenzó a mover los dedos a lo largo de su raja. Sus dedos agarraron con más fuerza el edredón negro de seda. Ella sintió que él le quitó las bragas y lo único que podía hacer era temblar.

- La verdad es que toda tu vida te han manipulado.-dijo Antonin.-Tus padres te han exigido prefección porque querían vivir vicariamente a través de tí. Tu profesor te ha manipulado porque sabía la ventaja táctica que era tenerte de su lado. Eras la marioneta del héroe, del Niño que Vivió porque siempre lo has protegido con tu vida. Y el mundo mágico también te ha manipulado porque querían héroes que mostrasen el perfecto ejemplo de los valores que predican pero que no practican.

Otra negativa surgía de los labios de Hermione, pero fue ahogada por un grito de asombro cuando uno de sus dedos la penetró.

- La verdad que se te ha ocultado durante años...-él la sujetó del pelo para echar su cabeza hacia un lado y tener así un mejor acceso a su garganta.-Es que no todas las cosas que crees son malas, Hermione. Pero tienes que sobreponerte al trauma de tu juventud. Ahora imaginas que eres una bruja ordinaria, que lleva una vida normal, que tiene un trabajo normal y que va a tener un futuro común; en lugar de recordar que eres alguien que luchó en el frente de una guerra siendo tan sólo una niña y que casi muere Merlín sabe cuantas veces.

Antonin tiró fuertemente de su cabello mientras su otra mano pellizcaba su pezón endurecido. Ella gimió y abrió aún más las piernas instintivamente, buscando el alivio antes de que perdiese totalmente el control de su cuerpo.

Él habló cerca de sus labios.-¿Te lo demuestro, Hermione?

Cuando la soltó, ella una vez más, se preguntó qué demonios la pasaba y por qué nunca podía ganar las batallas contra esta lascivia. Una vez más, podía describir esto como un error...aunque...

- Descríbeme lo que es un orgasmo, mi amor.-Ella se estremeció mientras arrastraba su lengua a través de la curvatura de su oreja.-Muéstrame lo brillante que eras cuando eras estudiante.

Él se estaba burlando, y el finalidad de esto no era otro que el de castigarla, pero Hermione respondió igualmente.-Es...placer...espasmo muscular...especialmente en lo más bajo de la pelvis...causando después...euforia y fatiga.

- Muy bien. Ahora descríbeme lo que le sucede al cuerpo cuando está bajo la maldición cruciatus.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

No podía ser grave. Él la necesitaba para lo que quiera que fuese ¿no? Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda al recordar, que Antonin Dolohov era un mortífago y que no debería haber asumido que no la iba a hacer daño.

- Tranquila, Hermione.-la dió un ligero beso en la frente.-Los mortífagos sabemos cuando alguien está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo porque la línea entre el placer y el dolor disminuye. La única sensación que sientes es la de ser empujada al abismo.-el calor de su aliento en su cuello la hizo estremecer.-Y no hay sensación más grande que el crucio cuando estás...casi llegando al clímax, por así decirlo.

- A...Antonin.-tartamudeó ella. No podía creer lo que ese demente estaba sugiriendo. No le importaba lo que decía, no había manera de que la maldición pudiera ser placentera. Incluso aunque recientemente hubiese descubierto su lado más masoquista. Se acordaba de cuando ella se retorcía y gritaba por la maldición de Bellatrix, y no deseaba repetir la experiencia.-No lo hagas.

De repente, él la volteó sin ningún esfuerzo y miró lo asustada y emocionada que estaba con sus oscuros ojos negros.-Te comunicaste conmigo y después me ignoraste como si no fuese nada. Acudiste a Dumbledore cuando me diste tu palabra de que ayudarías a todo aquel que lo necesitase. ¡Y por aquel momento, yo te necesitaba! Los presos de Azkaban, los demás mortífagos estábamos esperando a que nos liberasen...y la única que tenía capacidad suficiente de hacerlo porque no estaba encerrada en la cárcel con nosotros...¡eras tú! La única que tenía contactos suficientes como para hacer que nos llevasen algo de agua y comida...¡eras tú! Cuando me comuniqué contigo en uno de los sueños ¿recuerdas? Aquel en el que el paisaje era pleno invierno. El sueño donde todo comenzó. Cuando me dijiste que querías sobresalir de entre las brujas, cuando me dijiste que tus compañeras te trataban mal porque preferías los libros al maquillaje y cuando yo te prometí que te haría sentir mujer si conseguías que nos liberasen o mínimo que nos pasaran algo de agua y comida...yo cumplí mi parte del trato por aquel entonces en el sueño. ¿Y tú? Nos diste la espalda, como si no te importásemos. Cuando me dijiste que te atraían los hombres peligrosos y me dijiste algunas de tus fantasías. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste entonces? Que querías experimentar el placer en su forma más pura. ¡Pues este es el resultado, Hermione! Este es tu castigo por no haber cumplido tu parte del trato, pero a la vez, yo estoy cumpliendo el mío, porque no hay mayor placer que el Crucio.

Ella le miró.-¡Oh, pero si tú has follado Merlín sabe a cuanta gente!

Dolohov entrecerró los ojos, pero luego simplemente mostró su sonrisa más salvaje. En un instante, Hermione estaba atada de pies, manos y con las piernas abiertas, con cuerdas mágicas; debajo de un mago que parecía un depredador de una forma demasiado alarmante.-Creo que tengo que aclararte algunas cosas.

Hermione intentó que su voz no temblase...pero no lo consiguió.-¿El qué?

- Eres mía.-gruñó.-Cuanto antes lo aceptes, será mejor para tí.-deslizó un dedo por la mandíbula, la clavícula, la garganta, los pechos y sus pezones, después trazó un camino hasta su estómago.-Mira como responde tu cuerpo, Hermione...

Una hora más tarde, se enzarzaron en una lucha de frenesí y lujuria. Él la llevaba hasta el clímax, pero se paraba cuando veía que ella iba a ceder al placer. Lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que ella lanzó un grito de frustración y gritó todos los epítetos que se la ocurrieron. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en liberar su lujuria, desesperada por la necesidad de satisfacer el placer de su cuerpo, que no se dió cuenta cuando él cogió su varita en silencio y la apuntó con ella.

- Crucio.

La sensación la golpeo. Tan intensa y abrumadora que por un momento pensó que se iba a morir.

No podía pensar en nada.

Sentía como si un millar de agujas se incrustasen en su piel. Empezó a convulsarse. Sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse bajo la agonía pura y después mezclarse con un tremendo placer...y sin embargo, era una sensación mucho mayor de lo que había conocido hasta ahora. El dolor y el éxtasis se fundiero en uno...implacable, alucinante, fascinante...la consumían completamente.

La maldición terminó y su orgasmo comenzó a desvanecerse, su grito murió en su garganta para ser reemplazado por gritos de asombro.

¡Merlín!

Ella estaba temblando y casi se desmaya por su clímax más tortuoso, y sólo podía gemir por el dolor óseo. La creciente ansiedad de repetirlo impregnaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

¡Menuda intensidad!

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba cogiendo la maldita costumbre de acostumbrarse a su presencia.<p>

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y gimió por el dolor y la excitación de su cuerpo. Antonin estaba sosteniendo sus caderas y su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas. Lamió con su lengua su hinchado clítorix y Hermione gritó.

La estaba volviendo loca.

- Soy demasiado sensible, ¿no?

Él la ignoró, y continuó chupando hasta el punto de dolor mientras deslizaba un dedo en su interior adolorido. Hermione silvó, se sentía estimulada, deseada...aunque la dolía, podía sentir el calor acumularse en su vagina, su pulso acelerarse y sus adoloridos músculos acercarse al orgasmo una vez más.

Antonin levantó la cabeza, lamiendo gustosamente la ambrosía de sus labios mientras la miraba disfrutar de su orgasmo. Mantuvo los dedos dentro de ella y le susurró.-Ven a mi, brujita.-sopló suavemente sobre su clítoris y ella se corrió en sus dedos.

Todavía estaba temblando cuando ella sintió que él profundizaba sus dedos. Casi la enviaba inmediatamente a otro orgasmo.

Merlin, la intensidad era magnífica.

No obstante, ella no habría sido capaz de soportar el dolor de la noche anterior y Antonin pareció entenderlo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos, sus dedos se movían en su interior mientras separaba sus muslos con la otra mano y echaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Cada embestida hacía que gimiese y apretara su pubis contra su clítoris hipersensible.

No le llevó mucho tiempo tener otro orgasmo y llegar al clímax al sentir apretarla aún más contra él.

Hermione estaba temblando. Se sentía muy débil por la fuerza de su clímax y los efectos prolongados de la maldición cruciatus. Él tenía razón, la sensación era indistinguible de placer cuando estabas casi en el clímax, pero ahora se sentía muy adolorida. Pero pronto ella estaba temblando de algo totalmente diferente.

Antonin se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por su llanto repentino.-¿Hermione?

Ella estaba demasiado mortificada por llorar delante de él, pero no lo podía evitar. Acababa de follar con un mortígago y la había encantado. ¡Incluso había disfrutado con el maldito Crucio! Estaba permiendo que la corrompiese. Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, negándose a ver su expresión.

Parecía desconcertado. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué...?

- ¿Qué te importa?-Bramó con rabia, abriendo los ojos para mirarle con enojo.-Evidentemente, no te importa como me siento. Sólo soy tu puta.

Antonin se incorporó de repente al escuchar esto, totalmente desconcertado.

Hermione se frotó los ojos, odiándose por ser tan débil.

- No.-dijo por fin Antonin mirándola severamente.-No te atrevas a llamarte eso. Puedes sentirte mal por lo que estamos haciendo, si quieres. Sentirte culpable porque pienses que estás traicionando a tu moral y a tus amigos. Débil por ceder a tus más bajos instintos y deseos. Incluso puedes sentirte avergonzada porque a pesar de todo esto, me amas. Pero nunca, jamás, te sientas como una puta.

Hermione odiaba que su voz fuese tan vacilante.-¿Por qué no?

- Porque te rebajas demasiado. Y no te estoy usando, Hermione, porque te valoro más que a nada. Y lo sabes. Puedes sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar la intensidad de su mirada por más tiempo, pero la frialdad de su voz aún la hacía temblar.

- No, no soy amable contigo como lo son las otras parejas normales. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.-habló en un susurro, pero aún así, Hermione pudo oirlo.-Porque te veo como eres en realidad. Y no eres débil, Hermione. Nunca deberías ser tratada como si fueras de cristal ni de porcelana, ni eres frágil ni necesitas protección. Y tampoco necesitas dulzura, elogios ni regalos. No te doy compasión ni caballería porque no los necesitas. Y tratarte de tal manera sería insultarte, negarse a reconocer tu fuerza. Tú eres mi igual y te trataré como tal.

Esas palabras no deberían afectarla. No debería confiar en nada de lo que la dijera. Y ciertamente, no debería pensar mal de Oliver.

Oliver, que la había hecho sentir claustrofobia con su servilismo después del incidente en el restaurante. Oliver, que la compraba joyas, flores y otras baratijas que no sabía nunca que hacer con ellas. Oliver, que había discutido con ella porque ir a las misiones personalmente era demasiado peligroso para ella.

¿Y cuántas veces había sentido como sus mejores amigos querían excluirla por su propio bien?

El colchón se movió y Antonin trasladó a Hermione hasta el cuarto de baño. La dejó encima del inodoro mientras se llenaba la bañera.

- Esto te ayudará con el dolor. Uno de los mortífagos vendrá a ayudarte.

Por su parte, Hermione no tenía ni idea de como lidiar con su comportamiento. Había pasado de discutir con ella sobre Oliver, a hacerla disfrutar con el maldito cruciatus y ahora, le mostraba algo que se podría describir como...consideración.

Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Los oscuros ojos negros la miraban fijamente, Hermione sintió su cuerpo arder, complaciente. Pero por una vez, no había brillo depredador en la mirada de Dolohov, ni astuto cálculo. Sólo se limitó a observar los rastros de sus lágrimas secas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y morados, y la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba.

Dolohov tenía algo que Hermione nunca hubiera esperado ver. Si nunca lo hubiera visto, las cosas habrían sido de otra manera, pero estaba allí y ella lo había visto.

Con esto, había sellado el destino de Dolohov...y el suyo propio.

Vulnerabilidad. Humanidad. Una grieta en su armadura de mortífago.

Acababa de sucumbir a él.


	12. Fuego en el cuerpo

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Hermione nunca había estado tan frustrada antes con un libro.<p>

Y eso incluía las incontables horas que había pasado leyendo los libros de Artes Oscuras buscando cualquier cosa asociada a los Horrocruxes. ¡Incluso había llegado hasta el punto de tener la visión borrosa e intensos dolores de cabeza por culpa del maldito texto!

Ahora no era la excepción. Había estado leyendo en casi todos los libros de Artes Oscuras que poseía Dolohov. Sabía que estaba mal, pero su sed de conocimiento había ganado la batalla a su moral.

Además...cada día sus sentimientos lujuriosos rozaban el límite de la locura.

Cuando Hermione pensaba en aquella noche...en todas las sensaciones que experimentó; desde la extrema preocupación por Oliver hasta la extraña simpatía por su captor, la incandescente ira y la liberación de sus tentaciones, el extremo placer sexual y el placer del dolor.

Frenético, sin control.

Se sentía impotente al luchar contra todas esas sensaciones que experimentaba cuando él estaba cerca, y necesitaba buscar la lógica a todo este asunto.

Al igual que necesitaba buscarle la lógica a sus propios sentimientos.

- No, no soy amable contigo como lo son las otras parejas normales. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

No la había dicho que la amaba. Podía haberlo insinuado, pero no lo había dicho.

Pero su observación sobre Snape...

- Él no tenía nada que perder, la bruja a la que amaba, murió.

Hermione cerró el libro y apoyó la cabeza encima de él con un gemido. ¡Merlín! Él no debía importarla. Tampoco debería recordar todas las palabras manipuladoras que Dolohov la había dicho. Nada de lo que saliese de su boca podía tomarse a la ligera, incluso si lo hiciera...¿porqué la importaba lo que él pensase o sintiese? Ella...amaba a Oliver. Bueno...puede que no lo amase, pero desde luego que no quería a Dolohov.

Independientemente de lo conmovida que se sintiese por su infancia.

Independientemente de cualquier atisbo de vulnerabilidad que él brevemente había dejado entrever.

Independientemente de la pasión que se había desencadenado entre ellos. Una especie de incendio forestal, ardiente e indomable, que cada vez era más imposible que se enfriase.

- Veo que ya has decidio hojear los libros de Artes Oscuras.

Hermione giró la cabeza para ver a Augustus Rookwood.

- Si necesitas ayuda con los hechizos, puedes consultarnos...no vamos a mentirte, pequeña; ni tampoco a matarte. Estoy aquí por una razón, Granger, y es que estamos abandonando este castillo. Tienes que llevar contigo todo lo que puedas necesitar.

¿Iban a abandonar el castillo? El pulso de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse. ¡Los aurores debían estar llegando! Sonrió, pero después la sonrisa se la borró de la cara cuando pensó en las reacciones que tendrían todos cuando se enterasen de lo que había hecho. Tragó saliva mientras veía como Rookwood empacaba sus vestidos. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Por no hablar de que, con suerte, Rita Skeeter se enteraría de todo e inventaría un maldito cuento tachándola de traidora, que publicaría en El Profeta y del cual se enteraría todo el maldito mundo mágico.

¡Maldita sea! Skeeter no se lo pensaría dos veces si tenía la oportunidad de ridiculizarla delante de todo el mundo mágico. Tal vez insinuase que había estado participando en una especie de orgía mortífaga o que había sido espía mortífaga que llevaba información a Voldemort.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus caóticos pensamientos. Obviamente, estaba chiflada. Esto le recordaba a su sexto año, cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en Ron. Sólo que esto era cien veces peor y ya no tenía ni la inmadurez ni la guerra como excusas. Debía centrarse en tratar de dejar pistas a los Aurores para que les pudiesen seguir. Debía tener la suficiente frialdad como para resistirse a los encantos de Dolohov.

Y no. No debería sentir tristeza ni ningún sentimiento de malestar al pensar que Dolohov volvería a Azkaban.

"Se llama negación, Hermione. Seguramente eres consciente de eso.

¡Maldita sea! Dolohov era capaz de perturbarla incluso cuando no estaba presente.

* * *

><p>De todos los lugares en los que Hermione había esperado refugiarse con los mortífagos, una abandonada estación de metro no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado.<p>

Los pasillos eran estrechos y Hermione se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de señales que poseían. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire la despelujó; era un tren que pasaba velozmente. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

Si no estuvieran en un lugar donde estaba prohibido aparecerse, y si Hermione fuera lo suficientemente imprudente como para intentarlo, ya habría escapado. Pero no estaba lo bastante segura de que pudiese despistar a sus captores por el mundo muggle. Puede que no hubiese nada parecido en el mundo mágico y que incluso aquellos magos que habían visitado el mundo muggle, lo encontrasen fascinantes. Recordó cuando había intentado guiar a Ronald Weasley y al señor Weasley por una estación de metro muggle; ¡se perdieron durante tres horas! ¡Incluso había tenido que ir a preguntar a un policía muggle e informar de sus desapariciones!

- Este lugar fue utilizado como un búnker, durante la Primera Guerra.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco cuando Rabastan Lestrange comenzó a hablar con ella, aparentemente casual. En las semanas transcurridas desde que había sido secuestrada, había tenido muy poco contacto con el ex-mortífago, y casi nunca habían hablado.

- El Señor de las Tinieblas.-continuó Lestrange, ajeno a su asombro.-Nos dijo que había tenido algún propósito similar en tiempos de conflictos muggles que tuvieron lugar al mismo tiempo que la guerra de Grindelwald. Y, ciertamente, los Aurores nunca pensarían buscarnos en un lugar como este.

Hermione pudo ver por qué. Además de estar situado en...bueno, por debajo de...una población del Londres muggles, era bastante desagradable, polvoriento, maloliente, húmedo y con poca luz.

Atravesaron una barrera mágica parecida a la de la Plataforma 9 - ¾ en King's Cross, y Hermione cambió su opinión. Ahora, protegida de los muggles la ubicación había sido alterada mágicamente para que paeciese un campo con varias tiendas de campaña bajo el techo encantado en forma de cúpula.

- También es uno de los pocos lugares que Malfoy desconoce, ¡he ahí su atractivo!-dijo Macnair.-¿No está enterrado por aquí Dearborn?

Hermione se sintió un poco mareada al recordar a Caradoc Dearborn, un miembro de la primera Orden del Fénix que había desaparecido en 1980, y cuyo cuerpo nunca se encontró.

- Es posible. Fue Selwyn quien lo mató.

- Hablando de...

Hermione se giró al oir la fastidiosa voz de Alecto Carrow, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo. Algo estaba rodando. Por un momento pensó que era un animal muerto o algo parecido...hasta que vió la piel sucia y ensangrentada, y el cabello rubio. La bilis se le acumuló en su garganta cuando se dió cuenta de que era una cabeza humana. Y la resultaba familiar...

¡Oh Merlín, Seamus!

Carrow se carcajeó cuando el rostro de Hermione cambió de color.-La venganza siempre sabe a gloria. ¡Ese cabrón mató a mi hermano!-le escupió a la cabeza de Seamus.

Macnair agarró a Hermione del brazo cuando se abalanzó contra Carrow.

- ¿No te dije que no tocases a Finnigan?-Preguntó Lestrange en un tono coloquial que, sin embargo, era amenazante.

Carrow lo miró con una expresión altiva.-También me dijiste que tratase a esa basura con respeto.-señaló a Hermione.-¿Y acaso me ves actuando como una maldita traidora, como vosotros?

- ¡Perra enferma!-gruñó Hermione, tirando de su brazo para que Macnair la soltase.-Vas a pagar por esto.

- Lo hará.-susurró Lestrange.-Desobedecer las órdenes se castiga con la muerte, Alecto.

Antes de que la bruja pudiera responder, Lestrange rozó su garganta con su varita y Hermione vió dividirse en dos la garganta de Carrow. Alecto cayó al suelo con un sólo grito, gorgoteando.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. ¡Estaba en estado de shock! Miraba el charco de sangre que salía del cuerpo de Carrow, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando miró a Seamus y miró sus orbes vacías. El estómago se la revolvió.

Enfermos.

Esas personas estaban enfermos.

- ¡Voy a vomitar!

Corrió hacia la pared más cercana, apoyó sus manos en ella, y vació completamente su estómago.

¡Merlín! ¡Esas personas son malvadas! ¿Y ella se estaba enamorando de alguien así? ¿Qué la pasaba?

- ¿Hermione?

Se estremeció al oir el sonido de su voz. ¡No, no no! Ahora no quería hablar con él.

- ¡No me toques!-gruñó la castaña.

Hermione se giró para mirarle con tanto desprecio e ira, que Antonin retrocedió un paso. ¡En ese momento estaba demasiado furiosa con él! Sin embargo, estaba más furiosa consigo misma. ¿Porqué la hacía sentir todas esas emociones? ¿Porqué se dejaba seducir? Así era más sencillo olvidar con quien estaba hablando. ¡Dolohov no era una persona normal y dulce con quien podías jugar a juegos eróticos! ¡Era un mortífago!

- No me toques.

Antonin la vió decidida y suspiró. ¿Porqué tenía la sensación de que a partir de ahora se resistiría más a las Artes Oscuras? Tarde o temprano tendría que ver a alguien ser asesinado, y Lestrange había sido benévolo con Carrow...  
>¿Pero porqué se enfadaba con él, si no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte del muchacho ni tampoco con la de Carrow?<p>

De cualquier manera, esa noche Hermione durmió intranquila y sola.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hermione y Antonin se aparecieron en una vieja casa en ruinas. Parecía haber sido una gran mansión, pero el tiempo, el abandono y la destrucción la habían dejado en ruinas; cubierta de tierra, nieve y musgo. La hiedra cubría la magnífica chimenea de mármol desgastado y astilloso. Hermione podía ver las vigas de madera y albaricoque roto.<p>

- ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Hermione con cansancio.

Antonin la observó con astucia desde las puertas francesas con cristales rotos.-Teniendo en cuenta tu ataque de histeria de anoche...había esperado una reacción más energética.

"Siento decepcionarte, pero gracias a ti estoy emocionalmente agoatada"  
>pensó Hermione con sarcasmo, no obstante, permaneció en silencio.<p>

- De hecho...has estado muy emotiva durante las últimas semanas. Y no te has enfurecido tanto como había esperado. ¿Dónde está tu terrible carácter, Hermione?

"Al parecer, en el mismo sitio que mi moral."

Cuando no respondió, Antonin intentó una nueva táctica.-Como sabes, he investigado tus antecedentes muggles.

- Fascinante.

- En realidad lo es. Sobre todo, porque cuando tenías ocho años, tus padres te llevaron a una especie de médico para la mente...¿Cómo lo llaman los muggles?

Hermione sabía que debería estar avergonzada. ¡Merlín! Nunca había hablado a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Harry, pero Antonin sabía las cosas más horribles de su pasado, y ahora, ella era bastante indiferente.-Psicólogo.

- Sí, un psicólogo infantil. Al parecer, se había producido un incidente en tu escuela con un niño al que tiraste por la escalera. Le dijiste a tu profesor y a tus padres que lo habías tirado tú, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo tocaste. Él se rompió tres huesos y tuvo una conmoción cerebral, pero tú insististe en que lo habías hecho tú.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente ese día. Billy Paisley la había tirado un chicle el día anterior y su madre la había tenido que cortar tres cuartas partes de su pelo mientras ella lloraba. Él se había burlado de su nueva apariencia y la había dicho que parecía un chico y además era fea. Ella lo miró y lo desequilibró, tirándolo por la escalera. Desde ese día, se dió cuenta de que no todo era como pensaban los adultos y que la magia existía, aunque hubiese sido accidental.

Tus padres te llevaron a un psicólogo, quién dijo que eras una superdotada y que, al ser hija única, eras una inadaptada social y por eso te imaginabas cosas raras. También te dijo que tenías que controlar tu temperamento.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo sabía toda esa información confidencial. Sin embargo, estaba un poco sorprendida porque se había tomado la molestia de investigar a fondo su historia muggle.

- Creo que le hiciste demasiado caso y que por eso estás emocionalmente reprimida. ¿No es así?

Hermione rió sin ganas.-Sí, estoy emocionalmente reprimida. Eso explicaría lo loca que me he vuelto desde que me secuestrásteis.

- No deberías reprimirte tanto. Es eso lo que te está causando la angustia que tienes.

- ¡Merlín! Tienes respuesta para todo ¿no? ¡En cada maldita conversación que tenemos tratas de manipularme!

- No cambies de tema.

- ¿Quieres que continúe con el tema? ¡Bien!-Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le miró.-No entiendo como me puedes acusar de estar emocionalmente reprimida cuando tú actúas como un maldito autómata.

Antonin parecía vagamente ofendido. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Me refiero a que no te molesta nada! Estás enfadado por lo de Oliver, y es realmente ridículo. Por lo demás...eres totalmente indiferente ante todo. Me cuentas la historia de tu infancia...¡y yo estoy más emocionada que tú! Era como si me lo contases para que dejase de luchar contra tí.

Ahora era él el que se sintió ofendido. Entornó los ojos y lanzó un gruñido de advertencia.-Hermione...

Pero ella no se callaba.-Tienes todas esas explicaciones lógicas de lo que sucedió durante la guerra...la muerte de los Prewett. Mi lógica, mis razonamientos, justificaciones y valores...me haces reeplanteármelos completamente. ¡Después me follas durante unas cuantas horas y continúas enfadado por lo de Oliver!-Hermione respiró hondo y miró al techo, odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad ante él, y porque estaba a punto de llorar, aunque fuese totalmente ilógico.-No te sorprendiste por mi deseo de matar durante la guerra, ni porque disfrutase del dolor durante las relaciones sexuales, tampoco por la muerte de Seamus ni de Carrow.-lo miró, incapaz de detener las lágrimas.-¿Qué quieres que sienta?

- Lo siento, Hermione.

La crudeza de su voz la hizo estremecer.

Antonin la miraba, sintiéndose momentaneamente raro, indeciso. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Había pensado que sus sentimientos eran perfectamente claros. Es cierto que todo comenzó como un imperativo biológico, una obsesión. Pero poco a poco había desarrollado sentimientos más profundos. ¿Porqué ella pensaba que él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo porque se sintiese cómoda entre los mortífagos a pesar de que cada día era más probable que los atrapasen? ¿Porqué creía ella que estaba siendo honesto sólo para manipularla? ¿Porqué creía ella que él estaba actuando lo más distante posible? ¡Pues estaba más que claro! No quería asustarla con la intensidad de sus emociones.

Antonin podía haberla dicho eso y mucho más, pero tenía la sensación de que no era el momento adecuado. A ella no la importaba lo que él sentía, y todavía no estaba lista para escucharlo.

A veces, casi deseaba haberse comunicado con otra persona; alguien que fuera menos testaruda.

Pero sólo a veces.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre el autocontrol y la represión.-dijo al fin.-Y prefiero mil veces el autocontrol. La diferencia es que ni siquiera reconoces las emociones que sientes y luchas por no sentir las emociones que no creas necesarias.

Hermione volvió a respirar profundamente.-Los seres humanos se diferencian de los animales debido a su razonamiento moral. Debido a que podemos superar a nuestra naturaleza.

- ¡Ya estamos de nuevo! La fría lógica antes de la emoción. Tu actitud es típicamente humana, y francamente, más muggle que mágica. Esta actitud es poco saludable y es algo que es necesario combatir. Los muggles están destruyendo su propio mundo a causa de esto. Hermione, no debes luchar contra la naturaleza, y no sólo porque es imposible que ganes, sino porque saldrás herida tarde o temprano. La naturaleza sabe lo que es mejor para tí.

- ¡Pero esto no es natural, Antonin.-gritó Hermione.-¡Esta atracción no es normal!

- ¿En serio lo crees?

Hermione se estremeció, y miró hacia otro lado. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado hace tiempo.

Antonin suspiró.-No te he traído aquí para hablar de esto.

- Aún no me ha dicho poqué estoy aquí.-respondió Hermione, feliz por un cambio de tema.

Antonin habló con cuidado, casi vacilante.-Esta es la mansión Lestrange.-los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron.-Fue la residencia de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange. No se hospedaron mucho aquí porque fueron arrojados a Azkaban en 1981 y los Aurores allanaron el lugar.

Hermione generalmente no apoyaba algunas de las agresivas redadas realizadas por los aurores, pero en este caso, se sintió agradecida. En su opinión, los Lestrange se merecían algo mucho peor que simplemente confiscaran o destruyesen sus preciosas posesiones.

- Me enteré de lo que te hizo Bellatrix durante la guerra.

La réplica casi salió inmediatamente de sus labios. "No es demasiado diferente de lo que me hiciste mientras me follabas." Pero por alguna razón, no podía decirlo en voz alta. Casi sentía como si fuese insensible si lo decía. ¡Era ridículo! Antonin había sido demasiado cruel con ella.

Sin embargo...sabía que todo esto tenía un propósito.

- ¿Sabías que según el Ministerio sufriste la maldición Cruciatus con una intensidad similar igual a la de Frank y Alice Longbottom, sólo que por un periodo de tiempo más corto?

- ¿Y?

- ¿No tienes curiosidad de porqué se quedaron en estado vegetal y tú te recuperaste tan rápido? Especialmente porque ellos eran Aurores bien formados y entrenados para se capaz de resistir el Cruciatus y las maldiciones Imperio. ¿O porqué podías seguir mintiéndola?

Honestamente, Hermione no le había dado demasiada importancia. Los padres de Neville habían cruzado brevemente por su mente, mientras era torturada, y se había aterrorizado. Pero después, estaba agradecida porque no había sufrido ningún otro daño, aunque estaba absolutamente cansada.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba ... era un poco extraño. Una parte de ella le gustaba pensar, aunque fuese un poco arrogante, que simplemente tenía una excepcional fortaleza mental. Todos los que sabían del incidente habían estado impresionados, tanto por su capacidad de mentir bajo tortura, como por su notable capacidad de recuperación.

- Está bien, te escucho.-admitió Hermione de mala gana.-¿Tiene algo que ver con las Artes Oscuras?

Antonin se rió un poco.-No sé si te diste cuenta, Hermione, pero lo que murmurabas mientras eras torturada, era un conjuro de protección antiguo. Invocabas a la magia oscura, y tus ansias de vengarte, ayudaron a que resistieses.

Hermione lo miró.

- Si no fuera por la manipulación de Dumbledore, podrías haberla matado.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Él no estaba presente mientras la torturaban, sin embargo, tenía razón. Había visto luchar a Bellatrix y a regañadientes, admitía que la maldita perra era una de las más poderosas y hábiles de su generación. Pero la mirada de Antonin la estaba diciendo que ella era mucho más poderosa que esa zorra.

- Sin embargo...ninguno de nosotros tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con la Sra. Lestrange. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Hermione?

Finalmente, ella cerró la boca y parpadeó.-Me alegro de que esté muerta.

- ¿No deseas haber sido tú quien la matase?

- Bueno...-reconoció Hermione sabiendo que él se daría cuenta si mentía.-Supongo que me hubiera gustado haber jugado un papel más importante en el duelo que el de ser la víctima. Yo...la habría matado, si hubiera podido, y no creo que hubiese sentido ningún remordimiento por ello, tampoco. Ella merecía morir.

- Preferiblemente por tu varita.

"O la mía" agregó mentalmente Dolohov.

Hermione se movió incómoda.

- Quiero que pienses en cómo te sentiste, mi amor. Piensa en todo el rencor que guardas a Bellatrix Lestrange. Piensa en los Longbottom, Sirius Black, la casi muerte de Nymphadora Tonks. Como sonrió Bellatrix cuando la joven madre casi muere. A ella le hubiese encantado que la joven madre muriese ¡Y lo sabes!

Hermione cerró los ojos irresistiblemente atraída por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Lamiéndose los labios con horrible codicia, Bellatrix comenzó a rodear a Hermione, acechándola como si fuera un buitre.-Sé que los idiotas de Gryffindor sois inmunes al miedo y que estarías dispuesta a sufrir y a morir por tus preciosos principios, y creo que esto quiere decir que no tienes miedo en este momento porque lo has superado. ¡Pero yo soy tu peor pesadilla, niña!<p>

Hermione gritó mientras recibía otro Crucio. El dolor la invadió con igual fuerza que la de un maremoto, acabando con su pensamiento consciente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el dolor. No podía dejar de gemir patéticamente cuando sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba. Creyó oir a Ron llamándola desde el piso inferior.

- ¿Estás lista para hablarme de la espada, Sangre Sucia?

* * *

><p>Fin del flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione se estremeció, y luego miró a Antonin sospechosamente.-¿Eres tú el que está avivando todos esos dolorosos recuerdos?<p>

- Así es.

- Pero...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>- Ya ves, Sangre Sucia. Se puede tener miedo por muchísimas causas. Dicen que eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad, pero sólo eres una pequeña y asquerosa puta que no merece tener una varita.-Bellatrix se interrumpió para enviarla otro Cruciatus breve pero intenso. Hermione volvió a gritar.-Sin embargo, lo más preciado para tí es tu mente.-se inclinó para que su aliento rancio chocase con el oído de Hermione, poniéndola la piel de gallina.-¿Eso te asusta, Sangre Sucia? ¿La posibilidad de convertirte en un vegetal que tenga que ser atendida constantemente por los médicos de San Mungo, incapaz de reconocer a tus familiares y amigos por el resto de tu miserable vida? ¿La idea de perder lo que es más valioso para tí y sin lo cual no serías nada?<p>

* * *

><p>Fin del flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Hermione mientras trataba de borrar los recuerdos de su mente.-¡Basta!<p>

Pero Antonin sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por la catarsis. Y, francamente, la encontró fascinante en su ira, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza al mirarle.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix la agarró el pelo con una mano y tiró de él hasta obligarla a mirar a Fenrir Greyback, cuyos ojos la miraban con tanta lujuria que la hizo estremecerse. La voz de Bellatrix la susurró en su oído.-¿Sabes lo que va a hacerte el lobo cuándo haya terminado contigo? ¿Hmmm? Tus gritos serán más fascinantes de lo que son ahora cuando hunda sus dientes en tu garganta, senos, estómago...cuando te haga tantos agujeros en tu sucio cuerpo que sangrarás, gritarás y rogarás por tu muerte.<p>

Hermione vió la sonrisa en los labios del rabioso monstruo antes de que Bellatrix la enviase otro Cruciatus, tirándola al suelo y gritando una vez más. No comprendía como alguien podía soportar ese dolor tan prolongado e intenso. No, sin volverse loco.

Volverse loco...¡Oh, Merlín!

* * *

><p>Fin del Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione presionó su sien con sus manos y las tablas del suelo agrietado comenzaron a temblar bajo sus pies. El aire vibraba a su alrededor, y se mezclaba con la magia que desprendía al recordar lo que había intentado olvidar todo el tiempo. Trató de fingir que no sentía el dolor, trató de no delatar a sus amigos.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba sollozando cuando Bellatrix la soltó.<p>

- ¡Háblame de la espada!-gritó la mortífaga, como si su sadismo la hubiese distraído por un momento de su propósito.

- Es falso.-mintió Hermione suspirando. Interiormente se preguntaba cómo era posible hablar cuando sentía que no tenía fuerzas para mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa Sangre Sucia!-Bellatrix presionó la garganta de Hermione con su pié y la gruñó.-¿Quiéres más dolor? ¿Quiéres más? ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡CRUCIO!

* * *

><p>Fin del flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Antonin cerró los ojos y la envió parte de sus propios recuerdos.<p>

Bellatrix gritando después de que su primo cayese en el velo de la muerte.

Bellatrix masturbándose mientras su esposo torturaba a un adolescente muggle.

Bellatrix sonriendo mientras su Crucio golpeaba a su sobrina, cuyo marido dejó escapar un grito de angustia.

Todos esos recuerdos invadieron la mente de Hermione y liberaron su furia. Un destello de luz cegadora invadió la sala y al instante siguiente, se escuchó un sonido atronador. De repente, su entorno estaba ardiendo y los cimientos de la mansión Lestrange se estremecieron.

Antonin movió su varita en un acto reflejo para proteger a Hermione y a él de las llamas.-Magia oscura, auténtica y poderosa. Buen trabajo, mi amor.

Y ella se sentía bien.

Hermione temblaba cuando vió los resultados de su propia ira, de su propio poder. A ese ritmo, la Mansión Lestrange pronto se quemaría hasta sus cimientos.

Era gratificante...Estimulante. Electrizante. Pero también...inquietante.

¿Había sido ella la que lo había hecho? Lo peor de todo es que la había gustado.


	13. Encontrados

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Merlín! Son unos auténticos incompetentes sin Granger.<p>

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!-dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.-No es nuestra culpa que tu esposa no supiese lo suficiente como para ser útil.

La información que habían obtenido de Pansy Parkinson era suficiente como para que los Aurores obtuviesen una orden de allanamiento de la finca de Parkinson e interrogasen al señor Parkinson, pero no bajo Veritaserum. Algunas de las reformas legales introducidas durante el régimen de Kingsley Shacklebolt, muchos de ellos, irónicamente recomendados por Hermione que se había basado en las tradiciones muggles judiciales, los cuales incluían el debido proceso y derechos de los acusados; impedían hacer daño a los sospechosos y a los presos. Por supuesto, el señor Parkinson no había confesado nada.

- El Ministro de Magia es un miembro de vuestra organización.-habló Lucius como si tanto los Aurores como los muchachos fuesen incapaces de asimilar la información.-¿Porqué no habéis sido capaces de obtener una autorización para usar Veritaserum?

- No nos hemos jugado el cuello para poner fin a la corrupción y el clientelismo en el Ministerio sólo para violar nuestras propias reglas.-se defendió Ron.

- Bueno, pues vuestra imparcialidad puede ser la causa de que Granger muera.-se burló Draco, pero Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

Los Malfoy sabían que Dolohov era un mago de magia negra muy poderoso, pero no sabían más detalles. Ellos eran aliados renuentes de la Orden y también estaban interesados en ver capturados a los fugitivos, pero ciertamente no eran de fiar. Por otra parte, Ron y Harry sabían que Hermione querría que los detalles íntimos de su vida lo supiesen poquísimas personas.

- ¿Porqué no simplemente mentís a Parkinson?-sugirió Lucius.-Informarle de que debe tomar Veritaserum.

- Y antes de que rechistéis con cualquier cosa de la maldita nobleza de los Gryffindors...-agregó Draco.-...a los Aurores se les permite estar en los interrogatorios.

- Somos muy conscientes de eso.-respondió Harry rodando los ojos.-Cuando hay varias partes implicadas en un delito, es una práctica común decirles que sus cómplices han confesado, aunque no sea cierto. Pero será obvio para Parkinson comprobar que no hay Veritaserum en su bebida.

- Hay pociones que son absolutamente legales y cuyos efectos fisiológicos se parecen a los del Veritaserum.-comentó Lucius como si se tratara de un conocimiento común.-Es decir, aumentan la ansiedad y aflojan inhibiciones.

- Eso, probablemente, haría que nada de lo que nos dijera Parkinson sirviera en el juicio.-murmuró Ron.

- Pero Parkinson no es nuestro principal objetivo.-argumentó Harry.-Podemos liberarlo si nos entrega a los fujitivos. Por lo que será irrelevante si jugamos un poco sucio.

- Los nervios del pobre señor Parkinson combinados con la promesa de inmunidad a la persecución...-murmuró Lucius.-...cantará seguro.

Draco asintió y se levantó, colocándose la túnica.-Ahora que hemos terminado aquí, cogeré un trasladador para ir a ver a mi esposa.

- ¿A Italia?

Draco le dió a Ron una mirada burlona.-¡Por supuesto que no! Sería demasiado fácil para los mortífagos, obtener los registros oficiales de los trasladores. Voy a volar hasta Francia y cogeré el traslador de París a Brasil.

- Donde es bastante fácil conseguir un traslador anínimo e ilocalizable.-agregó Lucius con voz aburrida.

- Y entonces cogeré un traslador que me lleve a donde Pansy. Y ella no está en Italia, Weasley. Eso sería un escondite ridículamente obvio. ¿Y porqué diablos iba a decirte Pansy la verdad? Sinceramente, Weasley...

Una vez que los Malfoy se marcharon, Ron se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.-¡Merlín! Tratar con Slytherins, siempre me provoca dolor de cabeza.

- Y a mi.

En este caso, Harry estaba contentísimo de que los Malfoy tuviesen razón. El señor Parkinson les había dicho todo. Desafortunadamente, el refugiio al que habían ido, estaba vacío. Parecía como si hubiera sido recientemente abandonado a toda prisa. Parkinson jamás había advertido a los fugitivos de que los Aurores estaban en camino y, como parecía creer que había tomado Veritaserum, era probable que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

Que, o bien significaba que alguien más les había advertido, o que estaban haciendo un trabajo muy bueno en el Departamento de Aurores. O tal vez habían sido los Malfoy. Probablemente fuesen todas las opciones, a opinión de Harry.

- Hemos encontrado huellas de su presencia.-informó uno de los aurores.-Pero ninguna pista de a dónde han podido ir.

- Gracias, continúa buscando. ¿Dónde estás, Ron?

- Aquí, Harry. Le estoy enviando un patronus a Oliver.

De vuelta a la casa de la Orden en el Valle Godric, Oliver Wood paseaba por la cocina cuando Harry Potter se apareció ante él.

"¿Hay alguna pista?"-Preguntó con desesperación.

- Todavía no.-dijo Harry-Pero no te des por vencido. Se nota que se marcharon hace poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo.

Pero esa información no ayudaba a que Oliver estuviese menos preocupado.-Oh.

- Harry, hola. ¿Alguna noticia?

El Niño que Vivió se giró para saludar al mago que estaba en la puerta de la cocina.-No hemos encontrado nada por el momento, Neville, pero somos optimistas. ¿Ha habido algún cambio con el hechizo del seguimiento de la sangre?

Neville parecía dubitativo, el temor se apoderó de Harry de manera instintiva.

Mierda...

Algo había sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Neville?-preguntó Oliver con inquietud.

- Bueno...no he podido obtener la sangre.-Harry y Oliver contuvieron el aliento.-Soy un especialista y no quiero causar preocupación innecesaria, pero me ha sido imposible encontrarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Neville?-preguntó Harry esforzándose para sonar con la paciencia de la que carecía en ese momento. Había sido una habilidad que había tenido que aperender cuando se había convertido en un Auror.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que Hermione esté haciendo magia oscura.-dijo Neville.

- ¿Hermione utilizando magia oscura?-se burló Oliver.

Neville frunció el ceño.-Ha sido capturada por mortífagos. No creo que no sea posible.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.-No, Hermione jamás haría eso.

- Sé por qué lo digo.

Harry intercedió ante ellos porque si no podrían enrolarse en una discusión totalmene supérflua.-Si tienes razón, Neville, me gustaría que averigüases si ha habido hechizos de magia negra durante los últimos días. ¿Crees que podrás rastrearlo?

- Tal vez. Pero tomará un tiempo.

-Muy bien, todo lo que necesites, ahora debo volver a la investigación. Oliver vete a descansar.

Oliver, con el aspecto totalmente demacrado, sólo pudo pasarse una mano por la cara antes de asentir.-Supongo que lo necesito...pero despertarme en cualquier momento si tenéis alguna noticia...sobre Hermione.

- Está bien. Adios.

Cuando Oliver se marchó, Harry miró a Neville.-¿Cómo de oscura te imaginas a Hermione?

- Es difícil de decir...pero yo diría que bastante.

El joven auror se pasó una mano por su pelo perpetuamente alborotado...suspiró. No compartía la opinión excesivamente idealista que tenía Oliver sobre Hermione. Sabía de lo que tanto Hermione como Ron y él eran capaces cuando eran portadores de cargas pesadas. ¡Él había echado un Crucio a alguien, por el amor de Merlín! Sin embargo, Hermione no era tan débil de conciencia como Ron y él. Hacía falta cabrearla un poco para que utilizase las Artes Oscuras. Ella era destructiva y letal cuando quería.

- Tenemos que encontrarla, Neville.

- Vamos, Harry. Así lo haremos. Pero, si Hermione estuviese aquí, ¿sabes lo que te diría?

Harry sonrió débilmente.-Que tengo obsesión con salvar a la gente.

- Así es. Y tiene razón, acabas de mandar a Oliver a descansar.

- Estamos cerca, Neville...lo puedo sentir.

* * *

><p>Parecía irónico ahora.<p>

Hermione siempre había discutido la moralidad del uso de la magia oscura durante la guerra, cuando le había propuesto a Remus utilizarla para beneficio propio. Justo después del funeral de Dumbledore, había estado pensando en Harry, en Ron y en ella; en la batalla que desencadenaría la guerra y más de una vez, había llegado a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano, se convertiría en una asesina adolescente. Al menos, sus acciones la encaminaban a ello. Pero el que sus padres estuviesen en peligro, fue el desencadenante y Hermione no dudó en utilizar una imperdonable con Fenrir Greyback. No vaciló ni un solo momento, ni siquiera ahora sentía remordimiento.

Más de una vez le había preguntado a Remus, mientras tomaban una taza de té, si alguna vez había utilizado Artes Oscuras. Era una pregunta totalmente indiscreta, pero con un objetivo eminentemente práctico a la hora de la acción.

Remus, la había respondido con honestidad.

- Sí, durante la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort. Y sentí que había sido totalmente justificado, dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo fue?-le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.-La primera vez.

Remus era la persona perfecta para preguntárselo. Ella le tenía el máximo respeto, tanto intelectual como éticamente. Sus historias y respuestas eran sabias, inteligentes, introspectivas y honestas. Le respondía siempre lo que necesitaba saber, siempre la daba una respuesta real y ella reflexionaba.

Remus suspiró y miró su taza de té. Unas delicadas cicatrices cubrían sus elegantes manos de pianista.

- No fue lo que esperaba. Generalmente, el consenso tiene dos reacciones cuando algo es verdaderamente oscuro, como la maldición asesina. Primero están los padres, profesores y el Ministerio, que seriamente te dicen que todavía te sientes culpable, sin importar si había o no, estado justificado, porque hacer algo así, quitarle la vida a otra persona, siempre es un acto horrible.

- Imperdonable.-murmuró.

-Sí. A veces es admisible, una distinción legal. Pero nunca se perdona. Nunca deberías poder perdonarte a tí misma.

- ¿Y la otra reacción?

- Lo que sienten los psicópatas o tal vez alguien demasiado enojado. Sienten euforia, petulancia...pero son demasiados simples.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus tomó un trago de su té negro, antes de responder.-Cuando la maldición busca marcarte...sientes el poder de una manera que...Hermione ¿recuerdas el día en que fuiste a Olivanders a escoger una varita? ¿Esa sensación de plenitud, de la rectitud, el infinito poder? ¿La emoción?

-Sí-respondió ella con sinceridad.

Todo el mundo recordaba la primera vez que cogía una varita, la magia que zumbaba a través de tu cuerpo y la admiración y el entusiasmo que sentías.

- Bueno...es ese sentimiento, esa sensación que sientes cuando has aprendido un nuevo hechizo...y multiplícalo por mil. Tener el poder de levitar el oro, o provocar un incendio o manejar la voluntad de otra persona, son sensaciones embriagadoras. Y son mucho más fuertes cuando esperas llegar a lo más alto, a la cima, cuando tienes el poder sobre todo, sobre la vida y sobre la muerte.-Con cansancio, Remus se llevó la mano una vez más hacia su cara y suspiró.-Me siento culpable. Esperaba más, ansiaba utilizar las Artes Oscuras para fines totalmente cuestionables desde un punto ético. La maldición asesina era necesaria en la guerra, pero me sentía culpable por una razón completamente diferente. Porque a pesar de que maté a un mortífago que estaba torturando salvajemente a una familia muggle junto a otros mortífagos, sentí sombría satisfacción cuando pronuncié las palabras que acabaron con la vida de los mortífagos. Pero sentí mucho más que eso...tal vez vaya un poco deprisa, Hermione.-él hizo una mueca cuando ella abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizada.-No fue sadismo, no quería más poder. La prisa por utilizar la magia oscura, la ansiedad que sentía, era cada vez mayor. En ese momento...la sensación es divina. Cuando tienes la vida de otra persona en la palma de tu mano y eres tú el que decide si vive o muere, cuando la decisión sólo recae en tí y en nadie más, cuando quieres el poder Supremo...

- El poder de la corrupción.-dijeron al unísono.

- Algunas personas se vuelven adictas a la sensación de tener poder sobre la vida y la muerte.-continuó Remus, ninguno de ellos necesitó nombrar los nefastos hechizos.-Muchas personas han sido seducidas por las Artes Oscuras. Me gustaría pensar, que la mayoría, como yo, se sienten mal y piensan y se esfuerzan por no sentir de nuevo esa sensación. Ahí es por lo que me siento culpable, Hermione. No por el hecho de haber usado magia oscura, sino el tiempo efímero en el que tuve esa debilidad, por un segundo...lo disfruté.

Más tarde, investigando en libros y conversando con los demás miembros de la orden, Hermione confirmó que los sentimientos de Remus eran bastante frecuentes. ¿Era un error de la naturaleza humana? Desde el punto de vista de Hermione, la susceptibilidad al poder, al deseo de no estar controlada por otras personas, reglas o voluntades que no fueran las de uno mismo...la hiceron pensar.

¿Porqué era parte de una orden cuyos miembros más mayores querían evitarles ese tipo de experiencias? ¡Ellos, querían mantenerles inocentes! ¿Porqué les desalentaban a usar Artes Oscuras y les decían que todos los efectos eran malos? ¡Debido a que contenían un alto riesgo de corrupción para todos los que las utilizasen, aunque fueran con buenas intenciones. Después de todo, nadie era realmente incorruptibles.

Hermione nunca había matado a nadie. Impulsó su meta hasta alcanzar un alto grado de magia, sentir un torrente de energía recorriendo su sangre. Controlar los poderes exclusivamente a su voluntad.

Una salvaje y temeraria emoción embriagadora recorrió su espina dorsal y se extendió como un reguero de pólvora por sus venas, a través de su piel hasta detenerse en sus muslos. ¡Estaba temblando!

Parte de ella deseaba utilizar magia prohibida, no servía de nada negarlo. Pero esa parte, era igual de potente que la furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Cómo se atrevía a usar sus peores recuerdos en su contra?

¿Cómo se atrevía a disfrutar de lo que su propia moral la decía que estaba mal?

Hermione desapareció junto con Antonin de la antigua casa solariega y rápidamente estaba siendo consumida por la rabia. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron a la estación de metro, ella no se reprimió. Lo golpeó de inmediato. Y no fue una bofetada como las que le había dado anteriormente. Ese golpe, era real. Casi le rompe la nariz y ella no se detuvo allí. Esa noche, Hermione no sólo estaba enojada...era feroz.

¿Dolohov quería verla cuando ella perdía su temperamento? ¡Entonces le concedería el puto deseo!

Hermione prácticamente lo derribó, ambos golpearon el suelo con un grito salvaje y le golpeó el pecho con los puños, arañándole con las uñas con la intención de extraerle la sangre. Le golpeó la entrepierna con la rodilla tan fuerte como pudo.

Y Antonin sólo se rió, con voz baja y ronca.-¿No hay tregua, entonces?

- Cállate.-gruñó ella, desgarrando su camisa para ver las marcas que había dejado lívido.-Sólo cállate.

Ella se inclinó y le besó, vertiendo toda su rabia, la culpa y la confusión y toda la maldita lujuria que había estado intentando reprimir. Hermione era despiadada, mordía y molía cruelmente su mandíbula, degustando la sangre de la lengua, el labio y la mejilla interna. Cuando mordió el lateral derecho, su sangre se mezcló y él, adolorido, se alejó de ella. Pero ella le golpeó de nuevo.

Esta vez no era como en las ocasiones anteriores. Él no era el dominante en esta ocasión.

Antonin dio un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Hermione, agarró su excitación a través de los pantalones y él quitó rápidamente su mano. Hermione dejó escapar una risa cruel, casi histérica.

- Oh, no quieres esto ¿verdad?

Ella lo empujó y puso sus manos en los pantalones de él, masturbándole furiosamente. Volvió a apartar su mano cuando él intentó quitarla la camisa. Él empujaba sus caderas contra su coño húmedo, tratando de que le diese más. Hermione lo golpeó de nuevo y dijo fuertemente.

- ¡No!

Ella era la dominante, ella tenía el control. ¡Por Merlín!

Él tenía la ventaja de la fuerza física, pero la carga de adrenalina que atravesaba su cuerpo en ese momento la daba una fuerza inusual, por eso era él el que estaba debajo. Ahora, ella estaba desesperada; necesitaba exorcizar las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo. Sus dedos vagaron hacia el cierre del pantalón. La sangre se acumulaba en sus oidos y una gota de sudor de deslizaba por su nuca.

- Un buen beso para empezar ¿no?-se burló Antonin.-¿Has usado las Artes Oscuras?

- ¡Cállate!

Lo miró con pura rabia y le dio una patada mientras le quitaba los pantalones y se quitaba las bragas. Ella lo besó una vez más antes de golpearle otra vez y luego se penetró brutalmente. Antonin colocó una mano en su pelo y tiró de ella para besarla de nuevo, pero ella desvió su rostro, incluso cuando empezó el agresivo balanceo. Ella no permitiría que nada sucediese según los deseos de Dolohov. Antonin frunció el ceño y la modió el cuello, después la agarró fuertemente del brazo, con deseo, necesidad, provocando una mancha de color negro azulado en su piel pálida. Hermione retiró su mano y arañó su muñeca con las uñas.

- ¡No trates de marcarme! ¡No soy tuya!

Él se soltó de su agarre con facilidad y llevó sus manos a sus caderas, para ayudarla a sostener el ritmo duro y violento del balanceo.

- Ya estás marcada por la lujuria, Hermione. Puedo verlo. Mis manos tocan tu carne, mi boca saborea tu sangre, he probado el sabor de tu coño. Eres completamente mía, Hermione.

- ¡Eso no significa nada!-escupió la castaña.-Mañana habrá desaparecido.

- No. Nunca me iré de tu esencia, Hermione.-interrumpió Dolohov cuando ella llegó con un golpe duro a un punto débil y gritó de asombro.-Estoy en tu mente, mi amor. Estoy en ti.

Hermione mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros, sus uñas raspaban sus músculos firmes. No sabía si intentaba atravesarse a sí misma. Duro, rápido, profundo, tan profundo que ella juraba que podía sentirlo empujar contra su vientre, pero nunca era lo suficientemente profundo. Necesitaba algo, algo que anhelaba y que estaba negando. A él.

Encontró el punto que la llevó al orgasmo. Sus pezones, endurecidos y sensibilizados, se restregaban contra el pelo oscuro de su pecho, su lengua provó la sal de la clavícula con ira, sus caderas mantenían el ritmo feroz, continuaban buscando aquello que tanto anhelaban y empujaba dura y reiteradamente. Otro fuerte empujón en su interior y ella cayó en el borde del orgasmo con un grito, llevándolo también a él.

- Mía.-gruñó Antonin en su oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rechazándole, aún cuando un calor húmedo la hacía apretarse contra él y ambos cayeron agotados, uno en brazos del otro. Tan pronto como ella fue físicamente capaz, Hermione se obligó a salir de su interior y rodar lejos de él. Estaba sin aliento. Mantuvo sus ojos bien cerrados hasta que el caleidoscopio que había estado viendo se desvaneció.

Merlín. ¿Qué la estaba pasando?

La culpa comenzó a hacerse presente, pero Hermione estaba cansada de sentirse culpable. Había agotado oficialmente su estado sobre-emocional y nervioso, de estar dividida, de ser contraria a la forma de liberación. Su pasión y furia quemaban, su teemperamento era cada vez más frío, como siempre lo había preferido.

Podía haberse sentido igual embrujando a Skeeter y a sus informantes difamatorios. Sabía que algún día se encontrarían y Hermione sólo tenía que esperar una oportunidad para silenciar y castigar a esa estúpida perra.

Hermione había colocado la maldición en el pergamino de la inscripción para el ED, había conservado su autocontrol en todo momento y lograr encontrar el castigo apropiado para los traidores...no se arrepentía de haber actuado con premeditación, aunque fuese preventivamente vengativa. La violencia impulsiva puede ser visceralmente satisfactorio, pero era incivilizada y poco sofisticado. Hermione tendía a estar de acuerdo con el dicho: "no te enojes, consigue tus perspectivas".

Y ahora que había refrenado sus emociones, finalmente podía seguir adelante.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

- Creo que te acabo de jugar una mala pasada. No deberías haber pensado jamás que yo estoy por debajo de ti.-dijo Hermione frívolamente cuando se levantó, conteniendo una mueca por el dolor proveniente de sus piernas.

Él cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza mientras veía como ella se ponía los pantalones.-Era necesario. Ignorar lo sucedido no hará que desaparezca, Hermione.

- ¿Sabes lo que es ser obligada a experimentar tu peor recuerdo?-le retó, tentada a darle una patada de nuevo.

- ¿Qué crees que se hacía en Azkaban?-preguntó él de manera casual.-Catorce años con los Dementores como única compañía, Hermione. La mayoría de los presos suplican a los guardias que los maten a los pocos días. Hacen que tus recuerdos felices desaparezcan y te persigan tus peores recuerdos, una y otra vez, hasta que es lo único que puedes ver. Si piensas que era demasiado frívolo cuando hablaba de lo que le pasó a mi familia, es porque lo he reproducido tantas veces en mi mente que me habría vuelto loco si no hubiese aprendido a endurecerme.

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos.

Ella había sospechado durante mucho tiempo, después de inestigar y de lo que le había dicho Sirius, que los dementores de Azkaban provocaban que muchos de los prisioneros se volvieran locos. Sólo unos pocos conseguían mantenerse cuerdos, pero no podían escapar ni a sus recuerdos ni a su imaginación y eran preseguidos por sus más terribles recuerdos. Sirius se había obsesionado con su venganza, contra el que los había traicionado a Voldemort. Era como si Azkaban fuese capaz de obtener las peores tendencias y hacerlas más extremas.

En cualquier caso, los dementores ascendían la tortura psicológica.

- Entonces sabes lo horrible que es.-dijo Hermione al fin.-Y todavía lo hiciste.

- Era necesario para que dejaras de reprimir tus emociones.-Antonin se puso de pie y la mirada de Hermione se posó en las diversas contusiones y arañazos que le había hecho.-Y creo que lo he logrado bastante bien.

- ¡No te importa lo que quiero!

- ¡No sabes lo que quieres! O no lo quieres admitir.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con enojo. "No. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, nuestro lado oscuro. Todos tenemos impulsos egoístas, partes que son lujuriosas, vengativas y codiciosas; es la naturaleza humana. Sin embargo, podemos elegir si deseamos o no seguir esos impulsos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Tomar tus propias decisiones por las razones equivocadas es problemático. Pero el concepto de "toda la magia oscura es mala" es ridículamente proclamado por ignorantes y mojigatos. ¿Sabes que el Ministerio Británico consideró una vez que toda la magia realizada sin varita era oscura? En el último momento, decidió no hacer esa ley porque la magia sin varita era más difícil que resolver un asunto puramente político. Incluso la poción multijugo se considera oscura.

Bueno, Hermione no podía argumentar que eso era ridículo. Esto significaría que ella había estado practicando las artes oscuras desde segundo año cuando trataba de detener al basilisco y que no siguiera matando a nacidos de muggles. Pero por otra parte...la poción multijugos podría fácilmente ser utilizada para fines siniestros. Harry, Ron y ella se habían infiltrado en el Ministerio y en Gringotts con poción multijugos y, aunque sus objetivos eran nobles, tenían un gran potencial de maldad. Por no hablar de que había oído rumores sobre ciertas perversiones sexuales que podían hacerse utilizando poción multijugos.

- No creo que sea oscura de por sí, pero tiene mucho potencial para las aplicaciones oscuras.

- ¿Hay algo oscuro en sí mismo, Hermione?

- Las Maldiciones Imperdonables.-repuso ella al instante.

- Molly Weasley usó la maldición asesina. Harry Potter utilizó la maldición Cruciatus.

- Bueno ... sí, pero ... sólo en circunstancias extremas ...

- Así que el uso y el contexto importa, ¿no?

-Sí. Bueno. Pero eso es moralmente ambiguo. Molly utilizó la maldición asesina para proteger a su hija, durante una guerra, en contra de un psicópata.

- ¿Y Potter?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose cómo ese maldito se las arreglaba siempre para discutir con ella. Ella era una excelente polemista. Mientras el oponente escuchaba a la razón y no se iba por las tangentes irracionales y personales, como Ron, era ella la que tendía a ganar.

- Podríamos decir que Harry ha hecho algunas decisiones...moralmente dudosas.-admitió Hermione.-Pero apenas era un adolescente y tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo por algunas acciones que tomó en esas circunstancias?

- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar a nadie?-Preguntó Antonin.

- ¿Sabes? Podriamos discutir sobre esto para siempre. ¿Pero cómo acabaríamos?-Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró desafiante.-Incluso si me convencieras...aunque lo admitiese...estoy de acuerdo con que la moralidad es subjetiva, arbitraria y restrictiva o cualquier otra cosa de la que estés tratando de convencerme...pero no me importa. Cuando le quitas a una persona su capacidad para elegir, cuando tratas de forzarla para que vea las cosas a tu manera...francamente, la jodes. No me importa cómo de válidos sean tus argumentos, porque me estás robando mi libertad.

Y de repente, Hermione entendió a sus padres. No sólo intelectualmente, como lo hizo antes. Sino emocionalmente. Visceralmente.

Ella podía haberlos convencido, si lo hubiera intentado. Si ella les hubiese explicado la guerra que se había desatado en el mundo mágico y porqué tenía que luchar, podían haberlo entendido. Incluso podían haberlo aceptado. Pero nunca habrían aceptado salir del país y cambiar sus nombres, jamás la habrían abandonado...después de todo, era su hija.

Y esa era la verdadera razón por la que no les había preguntado. Debido a que la respuesta no la importaba. Ya estuviesen o no de acuerdo, les había controlado las mentes por su seguridad. E incluso si fueran capaces de ver sus acciones desde su punto de vista, coincidir en que tenían que salir de Inglaterra por su propia seguridad, nunca la perdonarían no haber podido escoger.

Tal era la importancia del libre albedrío.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga, Hermione?-preguntó Antonin sardónicamente.-¿Contactar contigo por red flu y pedirte una cita?

Su sarcasmo sólo hacía que su corazón se apretase dolorosamente. No la importaba...a él realmente no la importaba.

- Creo que voy a irme a la cama.-dijo ella con voz débil.

Mientras se dirigía de regreso a su propia tienda de campaña, Hermione se preguntó por qué estaba empezando a hundirse en la posibilidad de que ella no podría escapar, no podía ser rescatada. Y definitivamente no la dejaría marchar. Y tal vez por eso Antonin había aumentado sus tácticas de para tentarla, para sacar la peor parte que tenía, para provocarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se decidiese a violarla?

Hermione sintió vagamente náuseas mientras caía a la cama y se acurrucaba en posición fetal.

Y pensar, que había comenzado casi a creer que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Como si el hecho de que la había secuestrado porque la necesitaba para sus fines no fuera importante. Él la quería para arrastrarla al lado oscuro y posiblemente resucitar a Lord Voldemort y así poder ganar de una vez a La Orden. Para él era irrelevante.

Probablemente, él estaría calculando su próximo movimiento en este momento.

Y ella lo había estado comparando con Oliver...Oliver, él sí que la adoraba. ¡Incluso había tenido la intención de proponerla matrimonio! ¿Qué había estado pensando durante las últimas semanas? Él y sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella...y ella estaba escogiendo al enemigo.

Sin duda que era certificable.

- La confusión proviene de la lucha contra la naturaleza, Granger.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. O, mejor aún, no me hables.

Oyó el suspiro de Rookwood detrás de ella y apagó las luces de su habitación. Por primera vez, estaban hablando con franqueza, a pesar de las diferencias que todavía persistían entre ellos.

- Cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, encontré información confidencial. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, iba a hacer una ley que prohibiese a los sangre pura poderosos y ricos unirse en asambleas, ni en reuniones. Yo era un sangre limpia, esa ley me afectaba, por lo que decidí convertirme en espía del Señor Tenebroso. Aprendí las Artes Oscuras, al principio, mi conciencia me decía que estaba mal, pero luego terminé aceptándolas al darme cuenta de que era la única manera de sobrevivir.-Para su desgracia, Hermione estaba intrigada.-Aprendí que no puedes luchar contra lo que realmente eres, ni tampoco con tus deseos ni tentaciones, puesto que nos muestran realmente lo que somos. Tú tienes ese potencial, Granger. Si sólo lo aceptases y lo explorases...no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. ¡Es natural! Antonin sólo pretende ayudarte a que comprendas todo lo que se te ha ocultado.

- Déjame.-espetó Hermione brevemente.

- Granger...

- Dije que te fueras.-interrumpió Hermione con la voz temblorosa y estridente que tanto despreciaba.

- Sólo dale una oportunidad, Granger.-dijo Rookwood desde la puerta.-No es la experiencia débil de amor que experimentan los adolescentes, ni tampoco los cuentos de hadas que se les cuentan a los niños. Pero él te quiere. Y creo que tú también lo amas, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Hermione se echó a reír con amargura.-Si es amor, es el amor de los condenados. Y no quiero saber nada de él.

Apenas las palabras habían salido de su boca, cuando escucharon varias apariciones alrededor, seguidos por gritos y maldiciones.

Habían sido encontrados.


	14. La espera final

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>La había llevado demasiado lejos.<p>

Antonin lo sabía a ciencia cierta cuando la vio alejarse de él, como si estuviera en un sueño.

Pero, en realidad, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? En el momento en que los aurores entraron en escena, ya sabía cómo iba a acabar todo. Él tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo y un registro criminal que la justicia nunca perdonarí vez había sido un poco duro con Granger y no había usado los métodos más convencionales…tampoco habría podido hacerlo, él no era de esa clase de personas. Pero sin embargo, todo lo que la había dicho era cierto.

Bueno, parecía que Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Él estaba jodido.

"Maldición, ahora no"

Pero ya era tarde, el inconfundible sonido de la aparición sonaba demasiado cerca de ellos.

Una docena de Aurores habían aparecido en el campo, y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar hechizos mientras el caos se desataba.

Una voz que Antonin sospechaba pertenecían a Harry o a Ron gritó el nombre de Hermione no muy lejos.

"Mierda"

Actuó rápidamente y desarmó a dos aurores cuando le apuntaron con sus varitas, mientras corría a la tienda de Hermione, apenas viendo como Rabastan se batía en duelo con dos aurores a la vez.

- Septumsempra.-gritó Rookwood después de que varios aurores le atacasen.

Tenía que ser la cantidad de circunstancias surrealistas que la ocurrían, porque Hermione estaba de brazos cruzandos pensando en si Ginny aprobaría ese tipo de maldiciones. ¿Pero porqué tenía que referirse a los aurores como "atacantes"? ¡Estaban allí para rescatarla, por el amor de Circe!

Quitándose esos extraños pensamientos de la cabeza, Hermione cogió su varita y se interpuso entre Rookwood y el auror.

- Granger.-llamó Augustus mitad alerta, medio suplicante.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se apresuró a discernir las barreras antidesaparición que habían colocado alrededor de la estación abandonada, probablemente para que los aurores no pudiesen atrapar a los fugitivos. Con varios hechizos no verbales, arrojó a Rookwood contra una pared.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

- ¿Harry?-Hermione salió de la tienda y se encontró en plena batalla. Las maldiciones parecían estar volando por todas partes, iluminando el espacio reducido. Parecía como si estuvieran en una especie de club nocturno mortal: lleno de gente y claustrofóbico.-¡Harry! ¡Ron!

- ¡Hermione!

En un instante, Hermione se vio envuelto en el abrazo familiar y fraternal de sus mejores amigos. En ese momento, sabía que estaba salvada.  
>Y maldijo interiormente poque no era eso lo que sentía.<p>

- ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Harry, tirando hacia atrás para mirarla.

- Yo lo estaré.

Había dicho eso para que estuviesen tranquilos, pero a la vez, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma.

- Alto, Lestrange.-podía escuchar a Ron desde la distancia.

- Estamos ganando la batalla.-dijo Harry.-¿Sabes dónde está Dolohov?

Ignorando el curioso impulso de mentir, Hermione asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

- Su tienda está allí, no puede andar lejos.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de caminar, vio a Antonin a unos doce metros de ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron a pesar de que estaban en plena batalla.

Su ira contra él y contra sí misma por sentirse culpable, por la maldita culpa de aquel mortífago y por la ambivalencia y tentación que sentía, se convirtieron en una declaración de venganza.

- Él está allí.

El choque fue evidente en el rostro de Dolohov, al igual que ella pudo ver una emoción diferente.

Hermione comenzó a sonreírle, pensando en lo que había vivido recientemente y en las reacciones que la había provocado, pero se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto escuchó el Avada Kedavra que un auror mandaba en la dirección de Dolohov.

La luz verde parecía viajar a cámara lenta de la varita del Auror hacia Antonin. Hermione de repente se sintió inquieta y se preguntó porqué diablos no se movía.

Dolohov mantuvo los ojos en ella todo el tiempo y sólo desapareció en el último momento.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Dolohov se había marchado, el mundo a su alrededor parecía regresar a la normalidad. Apenas podía oir a Harry repender al Auror sobre las técnicas que había empleado.

- Vamos, Hermione. Vamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom dio a Hermione una sonrisa reconfortante.<p>

- ¿Lograron atraparlos a todos?

- Me temo que Dolohov, Lestrange y Rookwood lograron escapar. Pero te prometo que los atraparemos. Mientras tanto, vamos a tener a dos aurores de guardia en tu casa. Ahora eres libre de irte.-el auror la miró con ojos comprensivos. Hermione podía asegurar que no creía su afirmación de que no había sido ni violada ni torturada.-Cuídate, Hermione.

- Gracias

Sonrió con sinceridad a la gente de su alrededor, sintiéndose muy afortunada de tener a tanta gente que se preocupaba por ella. Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco cuando vio a Oliver que parecía ser reaccio a tocarla y la miraba como si fuera un oásis en el desierto que había perdido.

Ella le había engañado. Oliver parecía que no había dormido nada desde que la habían secuestrado. Antes de que Hermione pudiese continuar con ese tipo de pensamientos, Oliver la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi se la corta la respiración.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.-susurró Oliver.-Te he extrañado tanto…

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo disfrutando de la seguridad, comodidad y estabilidad de su novio.

- No te preocupes, Hermione.-declaró Ron con fiereza.-Cogeremos a ese bastardo enfermo y nunca tendrás que volver a verlo.

Hermione sintió como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

¿Qué?

De repente comenzó a temblar en los brazos de Oliver.

Ellos lo sabían.

Esa era la única explicación coherente al comportamiento de Ron. Era la manera en la que lo había dicho.

Ellos sabían de su atracción por las artes oscuras y el efecto que Dolohov tenía sobre ella.

Se sentía traicionada.

Ellos lo sabían.

De repente ya no se sentía confortada, se sentía claustrofóbica, paranóica y nerviosa.

- Molly, está temblando.-comentó Oliver mirándola con preocupación.

- Y está demasiado pálida.-añadió Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo…yo…-dijo entre respiraciones profundas. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que salir de allí.-Yo sólo…tengo que irme.

- Correcto.-dijo Molly Weasley en voz alta.-Tenemos que darle un poco de espacio, muchachos.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?-Oliver la frotó los brazos para reconfortarla y Hermione vagamente escuchó a Harry decir que iba a llevar a un auror para que hiciese guardia cerca de su casa.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny preguntándose si su amiga tenía la necesidad de compañía femenina en esas circunstancias.

- No, gracias. Estoy bastante bien.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Se sentía casi estrangulada con toda esa parafernalia que estaban montando. Se arregló el cuello de su camisa preguntándose por qué se sentía tan restrictiva.

- ¿Estás segura?-Ginny todavía se veía muy preocupada.

Hermione respiró hondo y se ordenó dejar de ser melodramática. El hecho de que ellos lo supiesen, no quería decir que supiesen algo de lo ocurrido. ¿Quién era el culpable de todo, quién era el que la había traicionado?

- Estoy segura. No te preocupes, Gin. Voy a estar bien. ¿Oliver?

En poco tiempo, estaban de regreso en su apartamento, y Hermione sintió el impulso de enterrarse en la cama, para disfrutar de la comodidad del hogar, la forma en que lo había hecho los primeros años tras regresar de Hogwarts a la casa de sus padres.

Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, ella llegó a ver Hogwarts más como su casa.

- Yo estaba pensando-dijo Oliver, mientras se preparaban para dormir, y volver a caer en la rutina inconsciente,-deberíamos ir de vacaciones, sólo nosotros dos.

- Pero aún es temporada de Quidditch.

- El suplente se hizo cargo me sustituyó cuando ... te secuestraron. Está haciendo un trabajo muy bien, también. Creo que ambos necesitamos relajarnos, después de todo lo que pasó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Ya he perdido un montón de trabajo.

Oliver dejó caer la mandíbula y se la quedó mirando durante varios momentos de incredulidad.-¡Hermione!-Exclamó al fin-. ¡Lo dices como si te hubieras marchado por voluntad propia! En vez de ser secuestrada.

Su ceño se ahondó.-Es una idea ...buena, Oliver. Pero creo que volver al trabajo sería bueno para mí. Quiero ... Necesito que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.-Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Hermione ofreció una débil sonrisa, contrito.-Tal vez más adelante.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, y luego miró a la cama y de nuevo a ella, vacilante.- ¿Estás ...? ¿Estás, eh, a gusto conmigo...?-Hizo un gesto con la mano en la dirección de la cama.

No.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Por lo tanto, ¿no ...?

Realmente no la gustaba que no la creyesen cuando decía que no la habían violado.

- No.

Oliver dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se metió en la cama, así como Hermione se preguntó con aire de culpabilidad cuál sería su reacción si le contaba lo que había hecho por voluntad propia.

Ella todavía estaba adolorida entre los muslos, por el amor de Merlín.

En cuestión de minutos, los ronquidos de Oliver llenaron la habitación, lo que indicó a Hermione que estaba realmente agotado. Ella también lo estaba, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas por lo que parecieron horas.

No pensar. No. Tratar de no pensar.

Después de casi despertar a su pobre novio, Hermione decidió levantarse. Tal vez si hablaba con Harry…

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-Se preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina.

"- Podría pensar que de todas las personas entenderías los ataques de insomnio", respondió ella cuando comenzó a calentar la leche. "Sobre todo porque te ves como un Inferius.

- ¡Oye!

Hermione sonrió un poco.-¿Quieres que te haga un café o algo así?

Harry reprimió un gesto, había cogido el café de Hermione antes y no tenía intención de que ella le hiciera uno. "No, gracias. Mi turno termina en menos de una hora o así.

- ¿Me abandonas?-Preguntó con burla-decepción.

- Mi reemplazo es Ron, Hermione.

- Ah. Supongo que ya estará flotando a mi alrededor como un guardaespaldas paranoide a partir de ahora, entonces.

- Lo conoces bien.-dijo Harry, imperturbable.

Hermione rodó los ojos, aun cuando sabía la suerte de tener amigos tan leales. Siempre y cuando no fuesen demasiado arrogante en sus delirios de caballeros de la brillante armadura. De lo contrario, una buena maldición pondría fin a la sobreprotección.

- Oh.-dijo Harry de repente. -Tengo tu varita. Me olvidé de dártela antes.

Era extraño, que no había pensado en eso. Ella había lanzado incluso un lumos sin varita en su habitación sin pensar en ello.

- Gracias-dijo mientras cogía su varita.

- Hermione, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que tienes tu varita? Esa sensación de plenitud, de justicia, y también del poder? La emoción que te embarga?

La memoria de las palabras Remus, y la situación en la que se encontraba la última vez que pensó en ellas, hundieron a Hermione en una silla en la cocina.

- Toma esa sensación ... la sensación que se obtiene con cada hechizo nuevo ... y multiplícala por mil.

Ella miró a su mejor amigo mientras iba a buscar la leche caliente para ella. ¿Había sentido esa descarga de energía cuando utilizó la maldición Cruciatus en Amycus Carrow? ¿Lo había sentido cuando Voldemort murió al fin?

- En ese momento ...eres dios. Tener la vida de otra persona en la palma de su mano, y elegir entre matarle o dejarle vivir; nadie más puede hacerlo. Es el poder supremo.

Se estremeció un poco, recordó aquella vez en la que casi desata la magia negra. Y lo que siguió.

- Una pasión salvaje y desenfrenada ¿no? ¿Utilizando las Artes Oscuras?

No, Hermione se ordenó con ferocidad. Ella no iba a empezar a pensar en él. Todo había terminado. Ella nunca tendría que verlo de nuevo en su vida. A menos que fuera en su juicio.

- Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, Harry,-murmuró ella mientras tomaba la copa de él, apenas viendo el líquido que bebía distraidamente. Miró a la superficie del vidrio de la mesa, observando su reflejo demacrado.

No era amor, no estaba enamorada, no podía estarlo.

Mierda.

Hermione trató de levantar su cuello tan discretamente como fuera posible, se encontró con la intensa mirada de Harry a través de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-preguntó con seriedad.

Con toda honestidad, Hermione no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Una parte de ella pensó que sería bueno tener a alguien para expresarse, alguien que estaba de su lado, en lugar de estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos atormentados. Otra parte sabía muy bien que ella nunca sería capaz de explicarse, no lo era.

Y luego estaba la parte que temía ser juzgado.

Hermione se consideraba una persona de bastante confianza. Pero, como todos los demás, ella tenía sus inseguridades. Y ella siempre había sido particularmente sensible a las opiniones de aquellos a los que respetaba. Decepcionar a sus padres o sus profesores siempre había sido su miedo profundo, oscuro, que cobró vida gracias a su boggart en el tercer año. El fracaso no era una opción. A veces no estaba segura de quién era ella, si ella no era la mejor estudiante, la empollona, la ratón de biblioteca.

Sus amigos no colocaban el mismo tipo de demandas sobre ella, pero también tenían grandes expectativas. Ellos confiaban en que ella fuese su enciclopedia personal. Ellos confiaban en que ella siempre fuese honesta, leal.. Y "confiable" era la palabra perfecta para ella. Ella era la definición misma de la confianza. Que rara vez hacía algo impredecible o temerario. Ella era la razonable, la cautelosa, la que hacía bien las cosas y trataba de mantener a sus amigos más impetuosos calmados.

Y por mucho que a veces pensaba que era demasiado simplista para un personaje para ella, el fracaso era un pensamiento aterrador.

- Es... debe haber sido espantoso.

Hermione parpadeó como una lechuza. ¿Había estado hablando ella en voz alta? Entonces se dio cuenta que se refería a la situación de su secuestro.

- Oh ... no lo es.

Había sentido muchas cosas las últimas semanas, pero el miedo no estaba entre ellos. Un poco al principio, pero ella sabía, por instinto, así como intelectualmente, que estaba físicamente seguro.

Pero emocionalmente ...

- Me acosté con él.-su voz sonaba hueca, incluso a sus propios oídos.-Y no sólo una vez.

Harry suspiró con simpatía.-No fue tu culpa, Hermione. McGonagall nos contó sobre tu atracción sobre las Artes Oscuras. Estaba más allá de tu control.

- ¿Enserio?

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar su mano para consolarla.-Desde luego, nadie podría culparte por todo lo que pasó. Oliver incluido. Por lo que nos dijo McGonagall, Dumbledore…

Un resoplido cínico escapó de Hermione.-Oh, sí. Dumbledore. Y McGonagall no sabe nada al respecto. ¿no? "

Después de todas las cosas que se le habían ocultado en su vida, Harry la comprendía a la perfección.- La ignorancia no funciona muy bien como un medio de protección, ¿no?

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Soy Harry Potter, sabio y omnisciente.-movió las cejas de forma intencionadamente ridículas.-Se supone que debes estar impresionada.

Ella se rió y le dio la mano.-Gracias, Harry. Pero no creo que esté lista para hablar de ello. Honestamente, es un poco extraño hablar contigo de este tipo de cosas.

- Lo entiendo. Eres como una hermana para mí, por lo que es ... asqueroso.

- Oh, yo todavía estoy traumatizada por las historias que me contó Ginny de vuestra luna de miel.

Harry se ruborizó, dejando a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y pensando que tal vez Ginny no había estado exagerando cuando le contó la historia de que Harry y ella ganaron un trofeo en un concurso obsceno de resistencia y gemidos entre parejas en el resort tropical. Hermione dejó que Ginny continuase hablando bajo la amenaza de que si no se lo contaba allí, se irían al dormitorio de Ron a contárselo.

- Si alguna vez quieres hablar, aunque ...

Hermione le dio un gesto de asentimiento, aún cuando sabía que, en el fondo, nunca se sentiría cómoda discutiendo el asunto con él. Y no sólo porque él era como un hermano para ella.

- Míralo por el lado bueno, Hermione.-dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo.-No estás embarazada.

- Bueno, por supuesto que no lo estoy ...

Oh, Dios, mío.

Todo el oxígeno podría haber sido extraído de la habitación. Hermione no había pensado en la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada. Ni una sola vez. Teniendo en cuenta que, generalmente, era muy meticulosa, incluso paranoica en esas cosas. Era impactante.

No sabía qué la estaba pasando últimamente.

Como la mayoría de las brujas, Hermione tomaba una poción anticonceptiva una vez al mes. Era mucho más prudente que los encantamientos antes o después del acto.

Hizo un cálculo rápido mental.

Mierda.

La garantía de la protección anticonceptiva se había acabado la última vez que…¡Joder!

Debido a la evitación y represión y otra clase de cosas que había acusado a Antonin, no se había preocupado por eso.

Tenía un montón de investigación que hacer.

Tendría que comprarse un test de embarazo…o tres por si las dudas.

La sala quedó en silencio cuando Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación, buscando con la mirada inquieta a Hermione.

- Directora…

Harry miró a Hermione alarmado. De su círculo de amigos, siempre había considerado a Hermione como la más razonable y era la que siempre le impedía cometer locuras. A veces podía estar irritable, pero era raro verla verdaderamente enojada.

Pero en raras ocasiones, cuando en verdad perdía los estribos, era verdaderamente aterradora. Era imprudente y vengativa, una combinación peligrosa en una persona con su nivel, experiencia y poder mágico. Incluso Ginny, que también tenía mal genio, correría por su vida si estuviera en el extremo receptor de la mirada de Hermione en este momento.

La directora de Hogwarts tragó el nudo de miedo que se le había formado en la garganta.-Hermione…

La bruja, sólo tuvo que mirar a Harry para que se fuera corriendo de la habitación y McGonagall se encontró con el pensamiento del miedo de que ahora no tenía ningún testigo. Ella había ido a la casa de Hermione con la esperanza de hablar con Harry, pero se estaba comenzando a arrepentir.

- Asique…-el tono de Hermione era demasiado casual.-Refréscame la memoria ¿quieres, Minerva? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuándo te pregunté si Dumbledore me había estado ocultando algo?

- Hermione, sé qué…

- No me interrumpas.

El tono de Hermione era fuerte, frívolo. McGonagalll hizo una mueca de dolor. Si un estudiante se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir a Severus Snape durante una lección, probablemente el profesor de pociones habría adoptado un tono similar.

- Me parece recordar que te dije que no hicieras el tonto. A continuación, básicamente, insinuaste que estaba siendo grosera y fingiste no tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. No mucho tiempo después, fui secuestrada a altas horas de la noche por un grupo de mortífagos. ¿Te importaría explicármelo, Minerva?

- Lo siento.-dijo la bruja con la mayor suavidad que pudo cuando levantó la barbilla para mirar a los ojos de Hermione.-Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para ti.

La voz de Hermione era más frívola que la de antes. Severus Snape habría tenido dificultades para no temblar ante ella en ese preciso momento.-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a decidir qué es lo mejor para mí?

- No lo hago. Es sólo que Albus tomó la decisión original. No estaba de acuerdo con él, pero fue su decisión como director. Y entonces…entonces ya estaba todo hecho y todo el mundo creía que ibas a casarte con el Sr Wood…

- Oh, eso lo explica todo, entonces.

- No estaba diciendo…

- No, lo que estás diciendo es que conocías que un mortífago recién salido de Azkaban estaba obsesionado conmigo y que había riesgo de que me secuestrara.

- Sé que no es excusa, Hermione, pero tienes que creer que lo hice con buenas intenciones y que estoy arrepentida.

Una risa áspera, desagradable, escapó de los labios de Hermione. McGonagall se puso rígida y en estado de alarma, apretando, instintivamente, los dedos alrededor de su varita.

- Tenías buenas intenciones.-se burló Hermione.-Eres una santurrona, mojigata oficiosa que piensa que todo el mundo debería estar tan reprimido sexualmente como tú. Es por eso que pensaste que sería mejor si me quedaba completamente al margen de algo que tenía un efecto importante en mi vida. Así que no me cuentes toda esa mierda de que era lo mejor para mí.

McGonagall se sorprendió un poco. Era raro que Hermione fuese abiertamente grosera. Y para que Granger maldijera de esa manera significaba un presagio realmente horrible para ella.-Yo…sólo puedo pedir disculpas por ello, Hermione.

La expresión de la bruja joven era difícil de leer.-Fuera de aquí.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me has oído. Dame la información sobre lo que hizo Dumbledore para bloquear mi conexión con Dolohov y lárgate de aquí.

La voz de Hermione no era fuerte ni feroz. No tenía necesidad de serlo. La amenaza silenciosa era mucho más aterradora que su frialdad.

Minerva McGonagall rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba mucho más afectada por sus experiencias. Posiblemente mucho más de lo que ella misma creía.


	15. Sin ti

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Las catacumbas subterráneas del Callejón Knockturn se utilizaron en las rebeliones de Goblin de principios del S. XVII. Una de las peores y más sangrientas plagas que destruyeron casi todo el mundo mágico. Para evitar la propagación de la peste, el mundo mágico puso a los magos infectados en cuarentena, en un refugio subterráneo. Los enfermos murieron con bastante rapidez, los que no estaban enfermos y fueron enterrados allí porque se creía que lo estaban, fueron enterrados vivos.<p>

No había muchos magos que conociesen esta historia, el Ministerio de Magia se apresuró a tapar las huellas de todo este accidente. Sin embargo, esta historia salió a la luz y se les enterró con honores en una fosa en común. También atraía a muchos magos practicantes de Artes Oscuras, debido al lamento y desesperación que sufrieron los enfermos y moribundos, por lo que este sitio provocaba en muchos, demasiada inquietud.

También era una de las guaridas de mortífagos en las Islas Británicas.  
>A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo practicando Artes Oscuras y ser uno de los mortífagos más sanguinarios de Lord Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso allí. La oscuridad, la humedad y la atmósfera claustrofóbica le recordaba demasiado a Azkaban. Y la historia de esas catacumbas sólo hacía que quisiese salir de allí.<p>

- ¿Ha habido suerte?-preguntó Rookwood.

- No.-respondió Macnair.-Dolohov se niega a buscarla.

Rabastan suspiró. Para ser completamente honesto, había pensado en lanzarle un Imperio a la sangre sucia para que colaborase, pero aún así, las Artes Oscuras sólo podían practicarse voluntariamente. Nadie podría aprender Artes Oscuras estando bajo el hechizo de otro, aunque sí podía utilizarse maldiciones prohibidas para hacer que una persona hiciera todo lo que deseara el que la controlase…excepto practicar Artes Oscuras.

¡Merlín! ¿Porqué la sangre sucia tenía que ser tan terca?  
>Durante el último mes, desde que se vieron obligados a huir de los Aurores, la salud de Antonin estaba cada vez peor. No tenía apetito y no conseguía dormir. Estaba muy debilitado física y mágicamente y tenía ataques de delirio. Rabastan sospechaba que la decisión de Granger era lo que le había afectado tanto, sobre todo cuando gritó a Potter en plena batalla donde se encontraba Dolohov, también notaba que Antonin se había encaprichado demasiado con la sangre sucia y Rabastan empezaba a tener la ligera sospecha de que podría haberse enamorado.<p>

Pero eso no podía ser ¿verdad?

- Si Dolohov continua así, morirá, Rabastan.-informó Rookwood.

- ¿Porqué no conseguimos a la chica y nos vamos de Inglaterra?-exigió Rabastan. Se lo había propuesto varias veces a Antonin durante las últimas semanas, pero Dolohov se negaba a volver a secuestrarla.

- Ha dado instrucciones de que ninguno de nosotros se acerque a ella.-Rookwood miró a Rabastan con una mirada de advertencia.-Eso te incluye a ti, Rabastan.

- Disculpar-dijo Rabastan firmemente. Cogió una botella de vino y se dirigió a donde estaba su colega.

- 1846, Amontillado.-murmuró Antonin cuando Rabastan se sentó ante él.-Buena elección.

- Sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta nuestra maravillosa selección aquí, en esta cripta.-murmuró Rabastan sarcásticamente mientras servía dos copas.-En serio, Antonin. ¿Porqué no dejas que la busque un par de días y luego..?

- No.

Antonin habló en voz muy baja, pero sin embargo era una orden. Incluso pálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos un poco vidriosos y desplomado en la cama como un inválido, Antonin no necesitaba poner una amenaza en sus palabras para que Rabastan sintiese un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

Rabastan, sabiamente, abandonó el tema.

- Ah, entonces nuestras opciones parecen ser limitadas, entonces. Por mucho que me gustaría resucitar a mi hermano y vengarle, no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que El Ministro de Magia será fácil de matar.

- Dime que no vas a vengar ni a resucitar a tu cuñada.

- No. Esa perra loca nos arrojó directamente a Azkaban.-resopló Rabastan.

Antonin asintió levemente. Bellatrix había estado obsesivamente enamorada del Señor Oscuro durante años, aunque nunca había sido correspondida. Rodolphus, a su vez, estaba enamorado de su esposa, que sólo se preocupaba por él cuando podía serle de utilidad al Señor Tenebroso. Ambos Lestrange se soportaban sólo a causa de su amor no correspondido.

Antonin tomó un sorbo de vino y se maldijo interiormente por su debilidad. No había sido su intención encapricharse tanto con Hermione, al principio había sido por necesidad, para que le sacase de Azkaban, después había ido encaprichándose, obsesionándose lentamente con ella y ahora…estaba completamente deshecho. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado que su pequeña obsesión se convirtiese en algo que le destruiría? Cuando dormía, tenía sueños, pesadillas, llenos de ella. Cuando estaba despierto, a menudo tenía alucinaciones. La veía en los brazos de Wood, de los Weasley, la veía vestida de novia, su cara de placer mientras otro la tocaba…se estaba consumiendo poco a poco y muy, demasiado, lentamente.

Era irónico, de verdad. Hermione estaba siendo aún más cruel que él. Antonin nunca había puesto su vida en peligro durante la estancia que Hermione se mantuvo con él, pero en el momento en el que los Aurores los atacaron por sorpresa, fue Hermione la que le dijo a Potter donde se encontraba él, arriesgando su vida en peligro, sabiendo que iban a encerrarle en Azkaban o incluso a matarlo. Ella sabía lo que había estado haciendo en todo momento, le había traicionado y no le importaba.  
>Por supuesto, Granger sabía que él se lo merecía, sobre todo por los prepotentes métodos que él utilizó con ella. Sin embargo, Antonin dudaba de si podía haber sido de otra manera dado su historial.<p>

No es que le importara. Ya estaba hecho y pronto moriría. Era el hombre más buscado en el mundo mágico por haber secuestrado a una de los integrantes del Trío de Oro, era imposible que huyese y encontrase un lugar seguro donde nadie le siguiera la pista, era imposible que sobreviviese. Tarde o temprano darían con él.

Se sentía extraña ...

Hermione estaba regresando a la normalidad, por lo tanto, todo lo que debería sentir, era completamente normal. En cambio se sentía extraña, como si intentase completar un rompecabezas con una pieza que no encajaba. Era totalmente ilógico y demasiado extraño. Hermione se encontró de nuevo en la vida que tenía antes de que Antonin Dolohov se fugara por tercera vez de Azkaban. Su vida racional, normal, segura, con su dulce Oliver y su buen trabajo, con su cómodo papel como cerebro del Trío de Oro. No muy lejos del plan que había forjado para su vida desde que tenía doce años.

- ¿Quieres más rosquillas, querida Hermione? Acabo de terminar de hornear.  
>Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró la cara sonriente de Molly. No tenía ni idea de lo que la matrona bruja le acababa de decir, pero era fácil deducirlo por el plato de galletas de mantequilla.<p>

- Oh, gracias.

Molly la estaba mirando, asique obedientemente, Hermione le dio un mordisco y sonrió.

- Delicioso como siempre, señora Weasley.

- Bueno, gracias, querida. Sin embargo no te llenes. La cena estará lista en breve.  
>Desde que era libre, Hermione se encontraba hundida en el caos que la estaba atormentando durante las últimas semanas. Había intentado no pensar en ello, había trabajado durante varios días, tenía una mente lógica y organizada y podía concentrarse en temas concretos. Pero no era lo suficientemente fría como para que durase todo el tiempo y era difícil para ella concentrarse cuando estaba emocionalmente hundida.<p>

Para empezar, Hermione había recibido una copia del informe de aurores y se había sorprendido de dos cosas: la primera es que los Aurores habían usado fuerza letal y no eran tiempos de guerra; la seguda es que Antonin Dolohov no había usado ninguna maldición imperdonable ni había causado daños permanentes y esto era lo que más la preocupaba.

¿Cómo era posible? Era inusual. Teniendo en cuenta su historia y las provocaciones para que ella usase la magia negra.

Por otro lado, no había perjudicado a Oliver. Tal vez Dolohov no quería hacer daño a ninguno de los Aurores, a pesar de que venían a rescatarla y a meterle de nuevo en la cárcel. Hermione no quería creerlo, pero no podía pensar en ninguna explicación racional. Los demás, desde luego, no la habían estado reteniendo.

Más preocupante era, sin embargo, la pregunta de por qué Antonin no la había vuelto a secuestrar si tan obsesionado estaba con ella. ¿Porqué no lo había hecho? Ella sabía que Antonin tenía sentimientos por ella, aunque nunca los había clasificado como amor. Porque el amor, el amor real y verdadero no era egoísta, no era cruel. Y fueron esas dos palabras la que le hicieron recordar a Antonin. Él la había secuestrado y no le había dado la elección de la libertad. ¿Y cuántas veces la había cortado y provocado con sus palabras? ¿Porqué había estado dispuesto a hacerla revivir su peor recuerdo?  
>¿Porqué no podía ser el típico villano? ¿Porqué no la había violado? ¿Porqué no podía olvidarle?<p>

Una mano en la espalda interrumpió la ensoñación de Hermione.

- Apenas hablas, Hermione.-dijo Ron entre bocado y bocado de galletas de mantequilla.-Estás empezando a asustarme.

- Pienso que está planeando algo.-susurró George a su hermano.

- Largaos, ¡ya!-dijo Ginny con aspereza.-Si no, yo misma planearé algo realmente infame para vosotros.

- Es realmente aterrador.-murmuró Ron.-Hermione y Ginny tienen un par de cojones, no puedo ni siquiera…¡Ay!-dijo cuando su madre le pegó una colleja.

- Ese idioma.-regañó Molly con desaprobación.-Y la tortita es para los invitados, Ronald. La cena estará lista dentro de un rato y después no tendrás hambre.

Ron murmuró en voz baja mientras Luna se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.-¿Los invitados? Hermione prácticamente vive aquí, yo no la llamaría una invitada. Ella rodó los ojos.-Encantador.

- ¿Dónde está Ollie de todas formas?-preguntó Ginny.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de hacer una mueca de dolor debido al apodo. ¡Sonaba como el nombre de un perro!

- Está trabajando.-contestó Hermione.-Al parecer, ahora no está concenciado en el quidditch y su entrenador dice que tiene un montón de cosas que hacer.

- ¿Crees que esto significa que las posibilidades de que su equipo pierdan serán mayores?-preguntó Ron mirando a su hermano.

George asintió con la cabeza.-Creo que va a haber cambios en la apuesta…  
>Hermione estaba atenta a la conversación mientras cambiaba mirada hacia la ventana. ¡Merlín! Estaba aburrida. Y aparte de la evidente obsesión que tenían sus amigos por el Quidditch, no sabía por qué. Había estado yendo a la Madriguera para las comidas semanales durante años y siempre había disfrutado, bueno…casi siempre.<p>

Entonces ¿porqué de repente se sentía sola en un mar de gente?

La vista desde la ventana era una escena sombría de invierno. La vegetación estaba muerta, el cielo nublado ¡aburrido! La tierra estaba cubierta por la nieve.

Se preguntó dónde estaba, incluso se maldijo por sus fantasías.

- ¡La cena está servida!

Hermione se dirigió junto con la multitud hacia la cocina y se sentó entre Ginny y Percy.

- ¿Sabes? Has estado bastante tranquila.-comentó Ron mientras comía un poco de tarta de manzana.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y evitó los ojos de su amiga.

- Sólo estoy cansada.

Ginny tenía una expresión rebelde en su rostro, lo que indicaba que iba a hablar con ella con tenacidad, pero Percy habló justo cuando ella abrió la boca.

- ¿Estás trabajando en la nueva ley para el Ministerio, Hermione?

Normalmente a Hermione no le gustaba mucho hablar con Percy y de su aburrido trabajo, pero en esta ocasión aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar del sondeo de Ginny.

- Sí. Queremos proporcionar subsidios a las empresas de medicamentos para que proporcionen a los hombres lobo la poción para no transformarse…

Hermione habló al oído de Percy para que Ginny no se involucrase en su conversación. Él estaba mucho más interesado en la técnica jurídica que en la conciencia social detrás de sus esfuerzos y prefirió navegar por las olas de la burocracia en lugar de cortarla.

Aunque también podía ser porque ella había llegado a niveles superiores del Ministerio y él no.

La carcajada de Molly sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

- Merlín, Bill, sonaste igual que Gedeon hace un momento.

Hermione miró su puré de patatas, carne y guisantes.

Gedeón Prewett. Asesinado en un duelo en 1980 por el Mortífago Antonin Dolohov. La causa de la muerte fue la misma maldición con la que ella había sido golpeada en el Departamento de Misterios, salvo que con ella, Dolohov no pudo decir las palabras que sin duda la habrían provocado la muerte.

Miró a la matriarca Weasley y buscó en ella algún signo de culpa por enamorarse del hombre que había ayudado a matar a los hermanos de esa bruja. Vio como Molly puso las manos sobre los hombros de Ron y de Luna, entregándoles uno de sus infames: dadme nietos.

Y se preguntó si en realidad debía algo de lealtad a esa bruja.

En un sentido estricto, Hermione suponía que no debía nada a Molly Weasley. Ella era amiga de los dos hijos menores de esa mujer, pero eso era todo. No le gustaba sus ideas tradicionalistas ni que estuviera hablando todo el rato de lo que debería o no debería hacer, Molly no era sentimental con ella, estaba claro que la detestaba y que jamás podría ser una hija para ella.

Hermione se había dado cuenta varias veces, sobre todo desde que tenía catorce años y Rita Skeeter escribió el artículo que decía que ella mantenía una relación con Harry y con Krum que Molly había creído al artículo antes que ella, aún después de que Skeeter se retractara de su artículo, a Hermione le dolía saber que nunca tendría el apoyo de la matriarca Weasley. Porque ella sólo quería la fama y Molly nunca se había disculpado por tener perjurios y una baja opinión sobre ella. Porque estaba claro de que claramente prefería a Harry.

Siempre prefería a Harry.

Ese era el otro problema que Hermione tenía con Molly: su favoritismo. Ella no esperaba ni quería ser querida por Molly ni siquiera la veía como una madre, pero ella siempre se había preguntado por qué la tenía menos afecto que a Harry. Ahora eso no la importaba y Harry se había convertido en un pariente de los Weasley, pero cuando era adolescente sí que la importaba.

Pero incluso Molly tenía favoritismos con sus propios hijos. Ron era bastante inseguro desde hacía unos años, había veces que Hermione se preguntaba si la verdadera razón por la que Percy se había marchado de esa casa era porque se sentía inferior. Porque no eran Bill, el admirado primogénito, ni Ginny, la hermosa y preciosa niña. Charlie se había marchado de aquella casa cuando acabó Hogwarts y los gemelos siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro. Esto hizo que Ron se aprovechase de la situación y se convirtiese en uno de los favoritos de su madre. Hermione se sintió indignada en nombre de su amiga.

Asique ¿debía tener un alto grado de lealtad hacia Molly Weasley? ¿Debería sentirse culpable por traicionarla?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, Hermione llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión: no. Sólo le debía el respeto a la bruja como una anciana, una anfitriona de la comida ocasional o la fiesta a la que asistía, y como una madre y puede que hasta una suegra, pero no eran amigos ni familia.

Cuando Molly había hablado de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, había mencionado varias cosas que le permitieron hablar de la maldición asesina por primera vez y no se había arrepentido ni un instante. La perra casi había matado a Ginny, había asesinado al padrino de Harry y se burló de él, y había sido parte del grupo responsable de la muerte de sus hermanos.

Pero no había mencionado las torturas de los padres de Neville ni de Hermione. Hermione recordaba claramente a Ron frunciendo el ceño cuando él también se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Ron era el único que había hablado realmente con ella de ese trauma. Él fue quien la ayudó, quién se preocupaba por ella, quien le susurraba palabras de consuelo y venganza. Las pesadillas se habían marchado con el tiempo, pero incluso al día actual, Ron adimitió que sus gritos era lo que había oído cuando se acercaron los dementores.  
>Le había molestado que Molly no se preocupase por ella, especialmente cuando afirmaba que quería a Hermione como si se tratara de su propia hija.<p>

Aunque no lo había hecho desde que había quedado claro que Hermione y Ron no iban a renovar su romance.

- ¿Hermione?  
>Hablando del diablo.<p>

- ¿Sí, señora Weasley?

- Estaba pensando que Junio sería perfecto para tu boda con Oliver. Me da unos meses para planificarlo todo.

- Mamá, Oliver ni siquiera se lo ha propuesto, sin embargo ya estás haciendo planes para su boda.-se quejó Ginny.

- Eso es sólo un detalle técnico en este momento, Ginny. Sigo pensando que Wood debería habérselo propuesto antes de que empezasen a convivir.-murmuró con una leve mueca de desaprobación.-Pero ese maldito mortífago la secuestró y por suerte está viva. Ni un minuto es demasiado pronto. Te casarás el 27 de septiembre, Hermione.

Se aferraba al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No la gustaba ese tema de conversación. Hermione se recordó que la señora Weasley era bastante anticuada, contundente y entrometida, quería ser maternal, pero estaba logrando el efecto contrario en ella.

Molly suponía que Hermione quería casarse con Oliver y que ella organizaría la boda.  
>Molly estaba en contra de las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, a pesar de que Bill nació siete meses después de que sus padres se fugaran. Lo que quería decir que se habían casado y empezaron a traer hijos al mundo cuando prácticamente era una adolescente, en lugar de centrarse en su carrera.<p>

A juzgar por la mirada de Ginny, podría decir que ella no era la única que encontraba irritantes los comentarios de Molly.

- Organizaremos la boda aquí.-continuó Molly.

Los ojos de Hermione se incrementaron ligeramente a pesar de sus pensamientos. Había estado muy irritable en los últimos meses, sobre todo a partir de su "rescate"

- Señora Weasley.-dijo Hermione bruscamente cortando a la bruja.-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa. - Pero apenas hemos hablado de…-dijo Molly.

- Gracias de nuevo. ¡Adiós!-la volvió a cortar Hermione.

Hermione se apresuró a salir de la madriguera tan pronto como pudo. Ella no fue a su casa. Francamente, no quería encontrarse con Oliver. Había pasado más de un mes, y no habían tenido relaciones íntimas. La incomodaba con su presencia. No la gustaba que la tratase como si fuera de porcelana. Le gustaba más el trato que había recibido cuando estaba con Antonin, era algo que ni ella misma podía explicarse.

Con Oliver todo era monótono, aburrido. Nada en comparación con lo que había vivido unos meses antes.

Debería sentirse culpable por sus pensamientos, pero hiciera lo que hiciera siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión y ya no la molestaban tanto como antes. Era como las grietas irreparables de una presa, que en un momento determinado, son incapaces de evitar la inundación.

También estaba el hecho de que últimamente Oliver la ponía de los nervios. Y no tenía ni idea de porqué. Él era atento, la adoraba e idolatraba.

Pero la sacaba de quicio.

La trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se podía romper en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella quería más vida sexual. La sensibilidad era una cosa, pero lo que él estaba haciendo era otra cosa muy distinta. Hermione sentía la tentación de preguntarle si lo que quería y buscaba en ella era una muñeca, otra señora Weasley.

- Nunca debes ser tratada como el cristal, frágil y necesitada de protección. Porque tú no debes ser tratada con dulzura, felicitaciones y regalos…y tratarte de esa manera sería un insulto, una negativa a reconocer tu fuerza.

Su mente y su moral luchaban para rebelarse en contra de su memoria, en contra de la comparación entre Oliver y Dolohov, pero Hermione no podía hacer nada para negar la verdad detrás de las palabras de Antonin.

- No, no soy amable contigo como lo son el resto de las parejas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame. Más bien significa que te veo como realmente eres…y no eres débil, Hermione.

Tal vez ella se parecía más a Perséfone de lo que pensaba, cuando fue raptada le pareció una eternidad. Ella había probado las semillas de la granada, de la manzana, tomando la oscuridad de su interior. Naciendo en ella una luz que prosperaba en la oscuridad.

Pero Hermione también estaba empezando a cuestionarse todo lo que había aprendido en su vida. Luz, oscuridad. Las decisiones del Ministerio a veces conducían a guerras y baños de sangre y las maniobras burocráticas eran cuestionables. Harry utilizó imperdonables y Antonin ni siquiera trató de herir a los aurores que la habían rescatado. El fuego que arrasó la Mansión Lestrange la hizo sentir un poco mejor porque lo consideraba una venganza a lo que Bellatrix la había hecho.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Caminó durante horas hasta que finalmente regresó a su casa un poco más tarde de la medianoche para encontrar a su novio durmiendo en el sofá. Uno de sus CDs estaba tocando suavemente en la cadena de música. Oliver era un gran fan de la música pop muggle, por extraño que parezca. Hermione no le prestó mucha atención a la voz irlandesa y triste que estaba cantando, se quitó las botas y el abrigo y fue entonces cuando la letra le llamó la atención.

¿Eres lo suficientemente oscura?

¿Lo suficiente para ver su luz?

¿Para caer en la tentación y poderte besar?

¿Echas de menos mi olor?

¿Eres lo suficientemente audaz para caer en la tentación?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con furia. ¡Maldita sea! Sus pensamientos y recuerdos tendían a invadir su mente por sí solos, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran todo el tiempo.

Bueno, yo sé que a veces te hago llorar.

Y sé que a veces prefieres morir,

¿pero realmente te sientes viva sin mi?

Oliver estaba mirándola con absoluto asombro. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

- Y para ser absolutamente clara.-añadió Hermione después de un silencio largo y tenso.-No fue una violación, fue voluntario, yo se lo permití, yo lo consentí.

Los dedos de Oliver se tensaron alrededor de las cadenas de su columpio. Estaban sentados en un parque muggle, no lejos del piso donde vivían.

- Lo siento.-dijo ella. Se sentía culpable por engañarle, por hacerle daño. ¿Pero sentía remordimiento? No estaba segura.

- Para ser honesto.-dijo Oliver lentamente.-No estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Hermione no estaba segura de si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada. Una parte de ella quería que él rompiera con ella, otra parte quería gritarle que él era un Gryffindor y que debía empezar a actuar como tal.

- Creo…creo que no fue tu culpa. - Oliver, te he dicho… - Lo sé, pero sé que lo hiciste por sobrevivir. Él te hizo sentir cosas que no son reales, Hermione, te manipuló.  
>Hermione sabía que eso no era verdad, que no había nada de artificial en lo que ella sentía, era atracción, instinto, pasión. Una pasión que ella anhelaba cada instante que estaba lejos de Dolohov, porque él la hacía sentirse guapa, sexy, apasionada.<p>

Y ella lo seguía prefiriendo a pesar de todo, a pesar de que estaba mal y que podía hacer daño a mucha gente. Pero ya se había sacrificado bastante. Ella no amaba a Oliver. - Debo admitir que no me gusta que te haya tocado.-continuó Oliver frotándose las manos para calentarse.-Pero yo te sigo amando.

Hermione miró al suelo. Pateó una piedra con la punta de su zapato y la vio caer en la nieve.

- Te quiero y…-Oliver metió la mano en su abrigo.-Me quiero casar contigo.

Él se puso de rodillas y Hermine sintió de repente un gran vacía en su corazón. Con las manos temblorosas, Hermione abrió la caja y miró el anillo de diamantes en su interior.

- Sé que probablemente no estés lista todavía.-añadió Oliver rápidamente.-Sé que tenemos cosas que planear y que hablar, no estoy diciendo que debamos casarnos mañana, pero sé que te quiero, Hermione. Y voy a esperar hasta que estés lista.

Ella debería estar pensando en sus palabras, mirándole a los ojos, reflexionando sobre su pasado y sus sentimientos, pero Hermione sólo podía mirar el anillo y pensar en el hecho de que parecía que a él no la importaba que ella prefiriese no ser tratada como la porcelana.

¿Acaso él no sabía que ella no quería ser tratada como la porcelana?

¿Acaso no la conocía?

Su corazón se endureció lo suficiente como para provocar que derramase lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Enserio quería pasar el resto de su vida con Oliver?  
>Es cierto que habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo. ¿Pero en realidad se conocían?<p>

Nunca había hablando con Oliver sobre la tortura que practicó Bellatrix con ella, pero él siempre había dejado claro que estaba a su lado para ayudarla y apoyarla por si ella quería hablar sobre eso, pero él nunca se lo había preguntado. Oliver ni siquiera lo había mencionado. De hecho, él prefería no hablar nada que tuviese que ver con la guerra. Si Hermione hacía algún comentario sobre la perra de Umbridge o sobre los Horrocruxes o para recordar alguno de sus amigos caídos, Oliver se incomodaba casi instantáneamente y cambiaba de tema tan rápido como podía. No es que fuera insensible, era su manera de tratarla. En su opinión, la guerra había terminado y quedaba en su pasado. Él prefería hacer caso omiso de las cosas feas de la vida. Ellos eran muy diferentes y no era la primera vez que Hermione lo pensaba. Ella vio a un niño torpe que buscaba frenéticamente su sapo perdido y le ofreció su ayuda mientras otros estudiantes se rieron de él. Vio a los elfos domésticos maltratados y comenzó una campaña para conseguirles los derechos que se merecían. Vio el conflicto que se avecinaba cuando nadie creyó que Voldemort había regresado e hizo todo lo posible para conseguir que creyeran a Harry. Ella luchó en una guerra a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que podía significar su muerte. Antonin podía estar en lo cierto, podía reprimir algunas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de algo importante, no podía ignorar nada.

Y para Hermione cada injusticia era importante. Era la razón por la que había decidido seguir trabajando en los derechos de los elfos domésticos y de los hombres lobo después de la guerra. Es por eso que ahora que había conseguido lograr todo lo que se había propuesto, tenía que pasar a otra cosa.

Es por eso que necesitaba acción en su vida, pasión. Se lo había dicho a Oliver, pero él había hecho caso omiso al creer que ella era demasiado frágil para un estilo de vida más activo.

- No estarás pensando en ser Auror como Harry y Ron ¿verdad?-le había dicho Oliver una vez.-Algunos hechizos desconocidos pueden causar graves peligros.  
>Y ahora tenía mucho éxito en su carrera. ¿Podría cambiarse? Sería inútil con los logros que estaba haciendo.<p>

- ¿Por qué lloras, gatita?

Oliver le quitó la lágrima que se había desprendido de su ojo, su mejilla estaba fría, pero no sentía su toque. No tenía ese hormigueo en su estómago que se supone que debería estar sintiendo, ni poseía el calor ni la emoción ni siquiera el confort que se suponía que debía sentir.

Hermione volvió a mirar su anillo y se dio cuenta de que su corazón anhelaba más, necesitaba libertad, necesitaba acción. Porque al fin se dio cuenta de que pasar el resto de su vida con Oliver no era una acción y no podía obligarse a amar a alguien. Tampoco podía obligarse a no querer a alguien.

¿Era eso a lo que Antonin se refería? Sí y no. No, ella no estaba dejando a Oliver por Antonin. Hermione estaba siendo reaccia, tenía miedo de no volver a tocar ni a ver a Antonin de nuevo. Pero no era sólo porque estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Antonin Dolohov, ni porque quería caer en la tentación de usar las Artes Oscuras, sino porque su relación con Oliver no tenía sentido.

Pero Hermione sabía que Antonin tenía mucho que ver en su decisión. En noviembre, si Oliver se lo hubiera pedido, ella lo hubiera rechazado, pero no habría querido romper con él. Ella habría pedido más tiempo y Oliver, idiota y atontado cuando se trataba de cumplir con los deseos de la bruja que él ponía en un pedestal, hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, ellos habrían roto. Sin embargo, las partes idialistas de Hermione habrían sucumbido a la culpa y al final habría cometido un terrible error y se habría casado con Oliver. Lo sabía, por eso sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.  
>Oliver era dulce y atento, encantador e inteligente, todos sus amigos le querían. Él la adoraba y nunca la haría daño. Él era perfecto en todos los sentidos…pero no para ella. Ella tenía el príncipe, pero quería el villano.<p>

Y puede que estuviera mal y tal vez ella necesitaba terapia, pero no sería justo para los dos fingir lo contrario.

Hermione cerró la tapadera y le entregó el anillo.

- Oliver…necesitamos hablar.


	16. Y el día llegó

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Hermione lanzó un hechizo de extensión a su bolso y añadió la última foto enmarcada de su escritorio. Finalmente, ella lo había hecho, había renunciado a su trabajo.<p>

Menos de diez minutos después de entregar su renuncia a su jefe, el Jefe del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, el mismísimo Gawain Robards había llamado a su oficina y trató de disuadirla de abadonar. El rumor se había extendido enseguida hacia los Jefes de los otros departamentos y trataban de ofrecerle casi el doble de su salario para que trabajase para ellos. Ella salió de la oficina rechazándolos y despidiéndose de todos. La noticia corrió como el reguero de pólvora y en menos de treinta minutos ya la habían ofertado trece nuevos puestos de trabajo antes de que llegase a la puerta de salida del Ministerio.

El piso estaría algo desordenado. A pesar de que había insistido en que Oliver se quedase con el piso, él había insistido en que se lo quedase ella y él se marchó de allí hace tres días. Hermione no estaba arrepentida de haber cortado con él y desde luego que ahora no iba a ponerse a ordenar el desordenado apartamento. Probablemente porque sus propios pensamientos requerían más importancia.

Hermione levantó las cejas, escéptica. La atracción entre Antonin y ella era demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Él podía tener a quien quisiera, lindas chicas sangres puras que estuviesen a sus pies y se arrodillasen ante él cada vez que lo vieran pasar. Entonces ¿por qué la perseguía sin cesar?

La respuesta era dolorosamente evidente. Tan obvia que no podía creer que no lo hubiese visto antes. De hecho, jamás lo hubiese creído. Tenía que haberlo sabido, pero admitirlo la hubiera hecho sentir culpable.

Antonin la perseguía a riesgo de su propia vida porque la amaba.

De repente, un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Hermione.

¿Cómo estaría Antonin? Esperaba sinceramente que estuviese bien.

Por ella.

Porque ella lo necesitaba.

Y la aterrorizaba muchísimo más profundamente de lo que quería admitir el que le pudiese pasar algo.

* * *

><p>Hermione dio al señor Borgin una bolsa de galeones y se marchó.<p>

No sabía si lo encontraría allí, pero tenía que intentarlo. No quería ir a ver ni a Harry ni a Ron, puesto que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no los incumbía. Especialmente porque iba a ver a un montón de fugitivos mortífagos.

Los estaba buscando por sus habituales guaridas, aunque dudaba que los consiguiese encontrar.

Algo que, probablemente, debería haber mencionado a los Aurores en sus investigaciones, pero que ni siquiera pensó en ese detalle.

Audazmente entró en uno de los lugares más peligrosos para los Magos en Europa y por razones más intuitivas que intelectuales, Hermione nunca se había dirigido hacia allí. Ella era valiente, pero siempre de una manera racional.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella. En la Reserva de los Hombres Lobo.

Era un poco arriesgado, pero Hermione tenía que correr el riesgo. Parte de su mente se burlaba por su preocupación por Antonin y no era porque estuviese convenciéndose a sí misma de que él no la importaba nada, que estaba bien, sano y salvo.

Pero necesitaa verle.

Sólo tenía que saber que estaba bien.

La temperatura bajó aún más cuando Hermione se enfrentó a la oscuridad. El aire se volvió rancio y húmedo y casi parecía como si trataran de tirarla al suelo, engullirla en la tierra junto con las crecientes sombras del túnel por el que estaba pasando. Sentía como si las paredes arqueadas se estuvieran acercando hacia ella mientras comenzaba a descender la escalera. Bajo la luz de su varita, vio varios gruesos nudos de telarañas por todo el techo, líneas de lo que parecía ser sangre seca en las paredes, candelabros antiguos tallados con huesos humanos situados en las paredes.

Cuanto más bajaba, más profundidad y más silencio había. Era siniestro. Ni siquiera podía oir a las ratas correteando y la magia negra era tan densa que ya casi podía saborearlo en la atmósfera.

Por último, Hermione llegó a una entrada. Era una pared ordinaria de piedra oscura con una mancha de humedad a simple vista, pero en una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta de que era sangre dibujando una enorme boca. Hermione suspiró y pasó por debajo de los colmillos, sintiendo ondularse la piedra a su alrededor por arte de magia para permitirla el paso.

El pasillo en el interior estaba mucho mejor. Había una cámara rectangular de color rojo con vetas de mármol blanco y negro basalto pulido. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tallas y camafeos que representaban a gente torturada.

- Eres una chica valiente, para entrar en un lugar así.

La voz de Fenrir Greyback puso a Hermione la piel de gallina. Su voz era una mezcla repulsiva de hambre natural y codicia rapaz. Ella se giró hacia donde provenía la voz con la varita en la mano y pensando una breve lista de hechizos que podría utilizar antes de salir corriendo.

- Estoy aquí para ver a Dolohov.

- ¿Y qué hace una pequeña sangre sucia queriendo ver a Dolohov?-se burló Greyback.-¿Quieres un poco de sucia diversión, perra?

- Asique la señorita Granger…-dijo una voz conocida.-Apártate de ella, Fenrir, antes de que te arrepientas.

- ¿Vas a atacarme por este…pedazo de carne?-se burló Fenrir.

- En absoluto. Ella se sabe defender sola y te aplastará sin ayuda de nadie. Al fin y al cabo, pronto será mortífaga.

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreir con las palabras de Rookwood. Fenrir sólo la miraba. Augustus se dirigió a ella.

- Lamento decepcionarte, Granger, pero es demasiado tarde.-comunicó Rookwood.

El corazón de Hermione debía haber dejado de latir. Y por primera vez en su vida, su mente también se detuvo.

Ni siquiera cuando vio el cuerpo aparentemente inerte y sin vida de Harry en brazos de Hagrid había sucedido esto.

Entonces, ella había sentido ganas de morir…pero ahora, ella ya se sentía muerta.

- Él ya no está aquí.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso Dolohov había hecho alguna tontería?

La voz de Hermione era un susurro desesperado, ahogado.-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se encuentra en los subsuelos de Irlanda.

El alivio golpeó a Hermione de repente. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Respiró hondo y miró a Augustus una vez más. Al ver la mirada de complicidad y petulancia en la cara del mortífago, Hermione se ruborizó de vergüenza. ¿Porqué la estaba mirando así?

- Por lo que veo, al fin has decidido caer en la tentación, Granger.-sonrió Rookwood.

Hermione se movió incómoda.-Bueno…yo…estoy dispuesta a mantener la mente abierta a las Artes Oscuras, pero necesito entenderlas más antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión o comprometerme de alguna manera con vuestra causa.

Augustus la dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero luego asintió.-Entonces te diré como encontrar a Antonin. 

* * *

><p>- He decidido ir al Este de Europa durante un tiempo."-mintió Hermione.<p>

Los otros cuatro ocupantes de la cocina de los Potter la miraron fijamente.

- Eso fue inesperado ...", murmuró Harry innecesariamente después de un largo silencio, aturdido.

- No vas a ver Krum, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.-Pensé que estaba casado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.-Está casado, Ron, pero me alegro ver que has superado tus problemas de celos.

Ron hizo una mueca.

- Oh, cállate, Ron.-dijo Ginny exasperada.-¿Por qué vas al Este de Europa, Hermione? No es una de esas oferta de trabajo, ¿verdad?

- No.-Hermione respiró profundamente. Iba a mentirles y necesitaba que su mentira fuese lo suficientemente crédula-Quiero ir a ver a un amigo muggle, hace tiempo que no lo veo y no sé que fue de él desde nuestra ruptura, creo…que sigo enamorada de él.

- ¡Qué romántico!-dijo Ginny.

Ilusa. Nunca fueron verdaderas amigas. Siempre las unió la hipocresía. Alégrate Ginevra, ahora tienes todo el camino libre para ser la zorra que siempre has sido. Pero yo…te haré pagar todas y cada una de las humillaciones que me hiciste.


	17. El mismo fuego

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Con una respiración profunda, Hermione cerró los ojos para tratar de sofocar las náuseas que siempre tenía cuando utilizaba un trasladador. Había llegado hasta Irlanda y no quería levantar sospechas. No la apetecía que Dolohov y los otros estuviesen en peligro por su culpa.<p>

- Hola.-saludó Hermione al llegar a la estación de tren.-Quiero un billete para…

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentada en un tren con poca luz que iba a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino del río.

Se sentía como en una novela de terror gótica.

Sacó su propio libro de lectura.

Si alguien la descubría, tendría auténticos problemas.

Hermione no llegó a leer mucho antes de que el sueño pudiese con ella.

No era el suave tacto de Oliver ni su dulce boca. Era fuerte, exigente, lujurioso…tanto, que provocaba que temblase.

Sus dedos eran como el fuego, quemaban la piel que tocaban, trazando un camino por su espalda hasta deslizarse a su culo. Su piel ardía mientras la estrechaba fuertemente en su regazo. Ella, instintivamente, empujó sus caderas contra él, mojando la seda húmeda y maldiciendo los pantalones que estaban estorbándola.

Él se separó de su boca unos instantes y ella soltó un gemido cuando sintió que él trazaba un camino con su lengua desde la garganta hasta la clavícula. Sus dedos tiraron de su pelo cuando él tocó sus pezones, pellizcándolos, acariciándolos y tirando de ellos al mismo tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y la estrechaba con fuerza contra él.

- Te necesito.-murmuró ella quitándole sus pantalones.

Él sonrió y deslizó sus manos por sus muslos. Su piel era callosa, lo que provocó en ella un escalofrío debido al contraste entre la piel de él y la suave y sensible de ella. Él quita su falda con fuerza, lo que los hizo gemir. Sus bocas chocan entre sí una vez más, pero ella necesita más de él. Él gruñe en su boca y muerde su labio inferior mientras agarra su polla y la acaricia ligeramente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de ella se le borra de la cara cuando súbitamente, él agarra sus bragas mojadas y mete dos dedos en su interior, haciéndola gritar cuando los músculos de su vagina se aprietan a sus dedos invasores.

- ¿Estás lista para mi, mi amor?

Su respuesta es más veraz de lo que se propone:-Siempre.

El pulgar toca su clítoris, lo que hace que ella cierre los párpados y se pase la lengua por los labios. A continuación la termina de quitar las bragas y la embiste con fuerza, llenándola, completándola.

- Joder.-murmura él en su cabello agarrando sus caderas e iniciando un ritmo lento y profundo hasta que ella comienza a mecerse con él, más duro, más rápido a medida que ella coloca las manos sobre sus hombros y se miran a los ojos.

¿Cómo podía pensar que podía olvidar eso?

Él se inclina hacia adelante, siguen mirándose a los ojos y él la muerde el pezón; ella suelta un grito. Las tormentas en sus ojos todavía siguen allí, relámpago contra sus párpados y el trueno en sus oídos.

La calma llega con el tiempo y ella es consciente de que está todavía dentro de ella.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

Ella se sonroja, no muy segura de si se puede admitir eso. Sí, sí, lo había extrañado. No importa lo mucho que había tratado de negarlo, en realidad había perdido ...

- ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, el revisor estaba llamándola.

- Ya hemos llegado, señorita.

- Gracias.-murmuró ella, esperando no reflejar la excitación que sentía y rogando que el revisor no hubiese visto como frotaba sus muslos contra el asiento.

Dos semanas atrás, había dejado de utilizar los métodos de Dumbledore para bloquear su vínculo con Antonin. Por lo tanto, el deseo, la necesidad por él habían vuelto con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo la conexión. Esto significaba que todavía tenía posibilidades…

Pero había algo un poco…raro. A pesar de que ella sentía su vínculo con él, era como si él la estuviese ignorando o algo por el estilo. Era como estar en la misma habitación pero sin hablarse. Debía haber sido similar a lo que él sentía cuando ella era ajena a su conexión debido a la manipulación de Dumbledore.

Pero Antonin no la estaba bloqueando ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras recordaba el momento en el que llegaron los Aurores y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Antonin a través de un mar de maldiciones y ella le señaló el lugar de su posición con satisfacción vengativa. La culpa la estaba desgarrando su caja torácica mientras recordaba una y otra vez ese momento.

Pero es que él estaba tan enojado…no, en realidad estaba herido, decepcionado, traicionado. Pero es que él la había obligado a recordar la tortura de Bellatrix…y eso la había molestado enormemente. Pero se había sentido incluso más enojada cuando, a pesar de que le había herido, todavía sentía la tentación de caminar lejos de Harry y del maldito Auror que había enviado la maldición asesina a Antonin, porque, a pesar de todo, quería quedarse con él.

Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar enojada…todavía lo creía.

Pero cuando vio con tanta claridad en su mente todas las emociones turbulentas en los ojos de él…el Shock, la ira, la traición, el daño, la desesperación. Y al final, una especie de resignada aceptación. No eran diferentes de la suya mientras observaba a Bellatrix levantando su varita y sonreir. Esos ojos la habían encantado, revolviendo las barreras que se habían levantado en su mente y en su corazón, despertando algo en su interior que la Poción sin sueños que la había estado suministrando Dumbledore, había intentado tapar hasta ahora. Pero ahora…su necesidad de él llegaba hasta el punto de la dependencia física.

En última estancia, era un pequeño consuelo que ella tuviese la razón.

¿Antonin seguiría estando enfadada con ella? Obviamente la había dejado sola, porque creía que ella lo había rechazado con tanta claridad que creía que no podía convencerla de que le ayudase.

Todavía, todo le parecía un poco, demasiado…pasivo. Antonin no era de los que esperaban sentados y dejasen que las cosas ocurriesen solas.

No, tenía que haber algo allí que la permitiese saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Francamente, todo la asustaba un poco. Debido a que lo que se estaba proponiendo era demasiado peligroso y casi un suicidio. ¿Ir a un escondrijo lleno de mortífagos? ¡Merlín, eran capaces de matarla!

* * *

><p>Estaba oscuro.<p>

Los pasajes subterráneos de la ciudad eran estrechos y sin luz. Hermione encendió su varita y empezó a caminar. Sabía que llegaría hasta la plazoleta subterránea de la antigua ciudad, tal y como le había explicado Rookwood. Caminó sin detenerse ni un solo instante, cada vez faltaba menos para volver a ver a Antonin. Cruzó la plazoleta y vio una bifurcación de caminos, en realidad, los pasadizos secretos eran algo así como una especie de laberinto. Eligió el camino de la derecha y notó que cada vez estaba más cerca de la superficie. Salió por una de las alcantarillas y frente a ella vio una gran mansión de estilo gótico y renacentista, con el símbolo de la serpiente, escudo de Slytherin, en cada uno de sus ventanales.

Era simplemente magnífico.

Se dirigió hacia la mansión, un hombre le abrió la puerta, lo reconoció al instante. Era lógico que la estuvieran esperando, al fin y al cabo Rookwood debía de haberles alertado de su llegada.

- Veo que al fin te has decidido, Hermione.-saludó Rabastan.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, se adentraron en el interior de la mansión. Las enormes puertas de ébano se cerraron tras ellos.

El techo de la cúpula se elevaba sobre ellos, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las más de cincuenta vidrieras. Era bastante oscuro y la única iluminación que había parecía flotar por encima de ellos. Eran pequeñas llamas de fuego. Pero Hermione podía ver adornos de oro, mosaicos y las columnas de mármol.

Gracias a Merlín, que al menos los mortífagos estaban bien.

¿Porqué siempre pensaba en cosas incongruentes cuando se ponía nerviosa?

Hermione siguió a Rabastan, intentando no separarse de él por si acaso alguno de los mortífagos que había en esa mansión no estaba avisado de su llegada.

- Al fin apareciste, Granger.-dijo Rabastan.-Creíamos que no regresarías.

- Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.-confesó Hermione.

- Pero no te pudiste resistir ¿verdad Granger?-preguntó Rabastan con una media sonrisa, pero parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente y la risa de él reverberó en su pecho.-Lo tomaré como un sí. Aunque me pregunto qué es a lo que no te has podido resistir…si a las Artes Oscuras…o a Antonin. Mira, Granger. Voy a decirte algo. La razón por la que los sangre puras nos casamos entre nosotros es porque la magia se va perdiendo de generación en generación si se permite el mestizaje. Tú, querida, tienes más poder que algunos sangres puras debido a que tu magia es fuerte y eres segura de ti misma. Sin embargo, ya te advierto que la personalidad es muy importante ya que incluso alguien que tuviese un gran poder mágico y mucha habilidad, no podría lanzar la maldición Cruciatus si carece de la voluntad para causar dolor. Tu voluntad es fuerte, por eso eres poderosa. La magia no tiene porque ser tan fuerte si la voluntad es débil.

- Naturaleza y educación.-respondió Hermione.

- Precisamente. Si exploras todo tu potencial, verás todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Hermione pensó inmediatamente en ese corto período de tiempo en el que había utilizado la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella la había odiado. No se había ganado a su propietaria, por lo que la varita no la hacía ni caso. Bata decir, que luchar contra Bellatrix con la varita de ella en la Batalla de Hogwarts, había sido un infierno. Pero había notado algo diferente en esa batalla. La varita la respondía mejor cuando su magia era más fuerte. Cuantos más pensamientos oscuros tenía. Lo notó, sobre todo, cuando le había lanzado un Sectumsempra a Bellatrix, cuando esa maldita perra envió un Crucio a Luna.

La varita la respondía mejor cuando estaba enojada, cuando era agresiva, cuando su comportamiento se parecía al de Bellatrix…en realidad era muy desagradable pensarlo. Las varitas eran cuasi-sensibles y ella parecía haber adquirido un gusto cruel por la magia. Hermione podría haber lanzado una imperdonable y nada ni nadie se lo hubiese podido impedir. Cuando la maldición asesina estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida a Ginny, ella había pronunciado el Avada Kedavra, sin embargo, Molly había intercedido y, para su desgracia, Bellatrix había muerto a manos de la matriarca de los Weasley.

Aunque la había tenido ganas…y aún se las tenía.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho al pensar en Ginny. La pelirroja vivía en su propio mundo de fantasía, al igual que su madre, al igual que todos. Además, ella siempre había sabido que Ginny podía llegar a ser bastante puta a veces. Pero ella siempre había decidido no inmiscuirse en su vida, al fin y al cabo la consideraba algo parecido a una amiga. Lo mismo la pasaba con Ron, su insensibilidad y sus constantes discusiones, a pesar de todo eso, nunca había dudado de su amistad, a excepción de cuando estaba en sexto año en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora, sin embargo, ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora serían enemigos y probablemente, tuviese que matarlos.

- Ah, hemos llegado.-anunció Rabastan.

Antonin sólo tenía cinco años cuando toda su familia fue asesinada.

No era de extrañar que se uniese a los mortífagos.

La simpatía que despertaba en ella no era una sorpresa, ella lo había sentido antes.

Pero de repente se le ocurrió, de la noche a la mañana, que él también podía tener un temor real…y que podía ser ella.

Despreciaba la debilidad. Para gente como él, las cosas como la compasión, compromiso, amor eran sus debilidades. ¿Por qué si no iba a ser tan prepotente, casi cruel, con ella? Ella no podía estar con alguien que no la quisiera.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, podía ver en sus ojos el destello de algo más profundo.

- ¿Qué necesitas para sentir?

- Yo siento, Hermione.

El simple recuerdo la hizo estremecer. Esas palabras implicaban muchas emociones ocultas…por eso estaba aquí.

Una parte de ella, la parte de la lógica y las normas la decía que él era posesivo, salvaje, obsesivo y un millón de cosas que ella no debería querer.

Pero aún así, ella lo había escogido…ella quería la pasión.

Esa era la razón por la que había creído que estaba enamorada de Ron en su adolescencia, porque había confundido lo que se suponía que era lo correcto con la pasión. Era por eso por lo que su relación sentimental terminó. La relación que tuvo con Oliver fue agradable, cómoda y lógica…pero tan insatisfactoria.

Hermione quería pasión, quería intensa, abrumadora lujuria. Necesitaba ir contra el mundo, contra las normas y contra todo tipo de lógica.

En cuanto a su pasado, todo tenía sentido. Había tenido una infancia relativamente solitaria, sin amigos porque ella era una niña precoz y algo torpe socialmente y debido a que, de vez en cuando, provocaba ráfagas de magia accidental, por lo que sus compañeros la consideraban algo extraña. Ella había estado cerca de sus padres, pero era una relación desigual por naturaleza, sobre todo porque siempre estaba tratando de cumplir con sus expectativas. Luego se había hecho amiga de Harry y Ron. Los tres habían estado emocionalmente necesitados, aunque de maneras muy diferentes. Cuando esto se combinaba con que su vida estaba amenazada en todas sus aventuras, junto con el trabajo secreto que tenían que hacer para derrotar a Voldemort, y junto con el equipo que formaban para esas cosas, se vincularon de tal forma que la mayoría de la gente no lo entendería.

Su madre la había llamado anormal. Hermione había estado furiosa con ella, pero no se sentía insultada. Harry, Ron y ella eran emocionalmente dependientes. Pero pasado el peligro e Voldemort y la conquista del mundo mágico por parte de los sangres puras, esa unión cada vez estaba más disuelta.

Ella quería er una parte de alguien, de una forma romántica. Cercanía combinada con pasión.

Hermione respiró hondo y se volvió para hacer frente a Rabastan.-Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, pero creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

- En efecto. Sin embargo, todavía tienes que aprender mucho acerca de las costumbres de los sangre pura.-Rabastan suspiró cuando vio la mirada de Hermione.-No sé si será una buena idea, Granger.

- Él está aquí ¿no?-preguntó lentamente, con preocupación.

- Sí.

La mirada penetrante de Rabastan no la afectó en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, sentía la urgente necesidad de ver a Dolohov.

- Tengo que verlo.-dijo Hermione, y no era una petición.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas, Hermione? ¿Solucionar el problema o agravarlo?-preguntó a su vez Rabastan.-¿Has elegido aceptar las Artes Ocuras o no?

- Yo ...todavía no estoy segura ... tengo que hablar con él antes.-respondió Hermione algo nerviosa.

- Es hora de elegir, Hermione. La vacilación sólo nos perjudicará a todos.-advirtió Rabastan.

Ella todavía no estaba del todo segura y no iba a fingir que todo estaba bajo control, cuando era evidente que no lo estaba. Pero ella se negaba a seguir negando sus instintos y reprimirse todavía más.

Cuadró los hombros y miró a Rabastan de tal forma que le dejaba muy claro que no aceptaba discusión.

- Estoy lista para decidir.


	18. Rendición a la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Subió por las escaleras y caminó por el largo pasillo. Estaba nerviosa, cada paso acortaba la distancia entre ella y Dolohov. Había hecho un largo camino para verle, había mentido a sus amigos y estaba a punto de decidir su destino. Una vez que hablase con Dolohov no habría vuelta atrás y decidiese lo que decidiese, no podría equivocarse de decisión.<p>

Con cada paso, demostraba firmeza, pero interiormente estaba aterrorizada. Ella sabía que Dolohov y el resto de los mortífagos la habían secuestrado para que ella les ayudase a realizar un ritual de magia negra muy peligroso: el de resurrección en masa.

Lo sabía, decenas, miles de mortífagos volverían a la vida gracias a ella. Tan sólo esperaba que Bellatrix no estuviese entre ellos. Aún la odiaba.

¿Pero qué esperaban conseguir con todo esto? ¿Una nueva guerra? ¿El control del mundo mágico?

No lo sabía, sólo sabía que hace años se comunicó mentalmente con Dolohov y que le prometió muchas cosas, pero después le falló. No cumplió las promesas que le hizo, no lo liberó de Azkaban ni luchó por él ni por el resto de los mortífagos.

Ya le había fallado dos veces.

Ya había llegado a donde se suponía que estaba la habitación de Dolohov. Rabastan la había dicho que él se encontraba dentro. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y puso una mano en la manija de la puerta. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, de regresar por donde había venido. Pero no había recorrido kilómetros para llegar hasta una simple puerta y marcharse. No, ella quería respuestas.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta, pretendiendo alertarle de su presencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Volvió a llamar, pero nadie contestaba. Decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, siempre alerta de lo que se pudiese encontrar en el interior de la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, aunque tenuemente iluminado por la ligera luz. Entró con cautela, mirando a ambos lados de la habitación.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Antonin Dolohov, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sin dar muestras de haberse alertado por su presencia. Su semblante era relajado, pero Hermione pudo notar las ojeras de sus ojos y la desmejoración física que había sufrido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-preguntó Dolohov todavía sin abrir los ojos.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había venido a verle? ¿Qué estaba preocupado por él y que quería saber cómo se encontraba? Eso sería arriesgar demasiado su orgullo, sin embargo, tal y como había dicho Rabastan, era hora de decidir…y ella ya había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Vine a verte.-contestó ella algo sonrojada. Pero él ni se inmutó.

- ¿Para qué?-preguntó él.-Sigues indecisa, sigues negándote a Las Artes Oscuras, sigues viviendo en tu mundo de fantasía. ¿Qué te ha hecho dejar la seguridad de tu casita, tu mundo perfecto y tu dulce novio, niña? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verte después de que me traicionaras de esa manera y que casi eres responsable de mi muerte? ¿Qué te hace pensar, Granger, que por venir aquí voy a regresar a ti y seguir queriendo estar contigo?

- Yo…-por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Pero qué se esperaba? ¿Qué la recibiese con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué todo quedase en el olvido? Él no era así, él no era pasivo ni perdonaba tan fácilmente. ¿Debería retirarse y olvidarse completamente de él? Quizás era lo más sensato, sin embargo no quería marcharse.

- ¿Tú qué, Granger?-continuó Dolohov.-¿Ves como todavía estás indecisa? Deberías volver con los tuyos, Granger. Has venido en vano.

De repente, un golpe sonó en el aire. Dolohov se llevó la mano a la mejilla y abrió los ojos, mirándola con odio. Hermione le había dado una bofetada, aunque ni ella misma sabía si lo había hecho para que dejase de ignorarla, de hablarla de esa manera o para desahogarse. Se miraban con el odio y la ira brillando en sus miradas y refulgiendo en sus caras. Era su lucha personal.

Sin previo aviso, Dolohov agarró a Hermione por las muñecas y la tumbó en la cama, tumbándola bajo él. Ella ni se inmutó.

- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a atreverte a pegarme, sangre sucia.-dijo Dolohov.

Las palabras la dolieron más que nunca. Y, aunque quería marcharse de allí y regresar a su casa, donde se sentía segura, no mostraría su dolor. No a él. Le siguió mirando con la misma furia de antes.

- No voy a consentir que me hables en ese tono, Dolohov.-advirtió Hermione.-A ver si te enteras, quería verte, a ti. Lo he dejado todo atrás. Mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi novio, mi apartamento…todo por ti. Porque he decidido ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Y lo siento, lamento mucho haberte traicionado cuando vinieron los aurores, pero en ese momento estaba indecisa.

- ¿Y lo estás ahora, Granger?-preguntó Dolohov seriamente.-Porque si es así, deberías marcharte.

- No, Dolohov, no estoy indecisa.-le cortó Hermione.-He decidido aceptar las Artes Oscuras y…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Antonin la había besado. Era un beso pasional, animal, lujurioso. ¿Acaso Dolohov intentaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar ella? Él tenía sujetas fuertemente sus muñecas y su erección la frotaba constantemente con su pantalón. Hermione soltó un gemido, él utilizó esto para introducir su lengua en su boca, pero Hermione le mordió el labio inferior con algo de brusquedad, provocando que él dejase de adentrarse con su lengua en su boca y soltase un gruñido. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad y coló su lengua en la boca de Dolohov, contestándole con igual pasión que la de él.

Hoy Antonin sentiría una mínima parte de lo que provocaba en ella.

Cuando Dolohov estuvo seguro de que ella no huiría, soltó sus muñecas. Ella rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de Antonin y se agarró fuertemente a su pelo. Él lamía su cuello, ella soltó un gemido casi inaudible.

- Antonin…-fue un susurro, pero fue lo suficiente como para que él lo escuchase.

- Asique la dulce gatita al fin ha decidido aceptar lo que siente…-comentó Dolohov divertido mientras jugueteaba con uno de los botones de su blusa.-Dime, Granger…¿qué es lo que te ha hecho volver? ¿Las Artes Oscuras te han resultado atractivamente llamativas en los últimos meses…o por el contrario ha sido la innegable necesidad de mi lo que te ha hecho regresar a mis brazos?

Hermione apenas podía pensar. Dolohov había metido su mano a través de su pantalón y sus bragas y ahora frotaba con fiereza su clítoris, provocando que se estremeciera de placer.

- Contesta, Granger.-ordenó Antonin.

¿Contestar? No había manera posible de contestar sin humillarse ante él. El placer que sentía la estaba nublando la mente y apenas podía decir con claridad su propio nombre. ¡Merlín, dulce y tortuosa condena!

- Tú.-susurró.

Al oír su respuesta, Dolohov tiró fuertemente de su camisa, rompiéndola todos los botones. Hermione gimió y sintió humedecerse las bragas. Dolohov esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Ella puso las manos en su pecho y en un instante, fue él el que estuvo bajo ella. Sonriendo satisfecha, Hermione comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa tortuosamente lento. Podía ver su necesidad en sus ojos oscuros, el temblor de su cuerpo la incitaba a darse prisa.

Se necesitaban. No por ser sólo una necesidad primaria, sino porque se necesitaban por completo. Mente, cuerpo y espíritu.

No era sexo sin más, era más bien una especie de pacto en el que ambos se entregaban mutuamente y con cada beso, caricia, arañazo o mordisco sellaban su propio destino.

Era el pacto que ambos habían hecho años antes, cuando ella tenía trece años. Ella ofrecía sus conocimientos a la causa y a cambio recibía un compañero que estaría con ella hasta el último aliento, un mentor que la enseñase las Artes Oscuras, las tentaciones y sacase toda la maldad que había en ella. Alguien que la proporcionase todo lo que la faltaba para sentirse completa, que la diese libre capacidad de elección, que la enseñase a sentirse mujer, a sentirse sexy y guapa.

Alguien cuyos pecados y maldades le provocaron su condena. Alguien prohibido para ella.

Cuando la ropa había estado completamente eliminada, Hermione se propuso dejar saber a Antonin cuán lejos podía llegar por él, cuán decidida estaba. Normalmente era él el que tomaba el control, mas, sin embargo, esta vez fue ella la que decidió proporcionarle el calor.

Lamió, chupó, mordió y se burló de sus pezones. Antonin gruñó y gritó su nombre en varias ocasiones. La estrechaba contra sí, queriendo sentirla más cerca, queriendo fundirse con ella.

Ambos lo deseaban.

Esto no era un simple acto pasional, era un acto de reconocimiento. Porque pasara lo que pasase, se necesitaban. Ambos lo sabían y era lo que se decían en cada beso, o en todo lo que el palpable deseo les hiciese hacer.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su polla y empezó a jugar con su lengua en sus testículos. Los mordió suavemente, lo que provocó que Antonin soltase un gruñido ronco. Él lo disfrutaba y se lo estaba haciendo saber. Hermione los lamió con su lengua, siempre evitando la polla, que cada vez se estaba poniendo más erecta. Ella se deleitaba mientras lo veía estremecerse, retorcerse debajo de ella. Y es que, por primera vez, tenía el total control del cuerpo de Antonin Dolohov. Y ¡oh, como disfrutaba tenerlo a su merced!

Continuó lamiendo con fiereza sus testículos, ayudándose por sus dedos para provocarle más placer. Su polla estaba totalmente erecta y los gemidos de Antonin comenzaban a dejar entrever el dolor que sentía conforme ella seguía ignorando su polla hinchada. Cuando la polla de Antonin comenzó a expulsar las primeras gotas de su semen, Hermione lo miró.

Y parecía que él le estaba rogando con la mirada que parase aquella deliciosamente prohibida tortura.

Porque ellos eran la tormenta. El rayo y el relámpago, la lluvia, la nieve, el granizo. Porque juntos eran la nube, eran la fuerza y fortaleza, el poder y la lucha.

Eran distintos, pero a la vez iguales. Siempre racionales, pero pasionales. Era hora de rendirse a la tentación.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hermione miró fijamente a los ojos de Antonin, como queriendo pedirle permiso. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, ella se sentó sobre él, sobre su polla, penetrándose al instante. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él se la limpió.

Él se derramó en ella en el acto, soltando un gruñido de satisfacción. Ella gimió.

Y empezaron las embestidas, el vaivén. De nuevo era doloroso, apenas había terminado su orgasmo cuando ella intentaba producir otro sin descansar en absoluto.

Ella sobre él, dominándole, tomando el control. Él la guiaba. Con sus manos en sus caderas, la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los de ella. Su polla se contraía con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Y Hermione cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo. Aceleraba, mientras las paredes de su vagina se apretaban fuertemente a la polla de Antonin.

El ritmo era casi doloroso, pero ambos querían continuar hasta el final, hasta que el cansancio pudiese con ambos y ella se desplomara sobre él.

El cuerpo de Antonin se tensó de nuevo y no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a derramarse en ella.

Hermione se tumbó sobre Antonin, abrazándolo.

Ya no hacía falta las palabras, no por ahora. Ya habían sellado su pacto.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>La noche era oscura, sin luna y sin ningún tramo de luz que pudiese iluminar a las personas vestidas con trajes negros. El viento mandaba un presagio de lo que se avecinaba.<p>

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Hermione fue a buscar a Antonin, desde que había decidido rendirse a las Artes Oscuras, a la tentación…a lo prohibido.

Había estado practicando duramente todos los días, en cuanto a las noches…las dedicaba a Antonin, enfrascándose en una lucha pasional, en perderse en el deseo y rozar el borde de la locura.

Por fin. Rabastan sonrió. Por fin volvería a ver a su hermano.

Colocándose en círculo y Hermione en el centro, se agarraron las manos para que la energía fluyese entre ellos. Recitaron palabras en latín y otras lenguas antiguas, después, con una daga se hicieron un corte en las manos para liberar la energía acumulada. Gotas de sangre cayeron a la hierba, otras fluyeron en el aire.

Y pronto, sintieron que una corriente de aire intentaba tumbarles al suelo, pero ellos mantuvieron sus posiciones. La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, podían sentirlo, pero aún así no abandonarían sus puestos hasta que todos los mortífagos hubieran vuelto a la vida.

Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Amycus y Alecto Carrow…eran solo unos pocos de los muchos mortífagos que hoy volverían a la vida.

Y también carroñeros, aunque nadie se lo había pedido a Hermione. Porque ellos también tenían derecho a volver a la vida.

Este era el tiempo de los magos oscuros, de los sangres pura.

Para desgracia de Rodolphus, habían decidido no resucitar a Bellatrix, ni a Colagusano, tampoco resucitarían al Señor Tenebroso.

Porque el tiempo del Lord se había agotado y su era ya había terminado hace mucho, porque estaban hartos de recibir órdenes y que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen recompensados con Crucios.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos reconquistar el mundo mágico.

Y mientras Hermione continuaba con el hechizo, Dolohov miró su mano, un reluciente anillo de rubís que le había dado esa misma mañana.

Lejos de allí, cerca del Bosque Prohibido, Scabior comenzaba a caminar. ¿Cómo estaba vivo? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que había estado muerto, podía recordar perfectamente el dolor que experimentó al caer desde el puente y estamparse contra el suelo.

Curiosamente, el último recuerdo que tuvo, fue el rostro de una chica que llevó a Malfoy Manor.

Penélope Clearwater. O lo que era lo mismo, Hermione Granger.

Tal vez ahora que había regresado a la vida, podría buscarla. Bueno…eso lo haría más tarde, ahora tenía que responder la llamada de la magia negra.

Podía sentirla en el aire y en la inquietud de los animales.

- Nos veremos pronto, hermosa.-prometió al aire. Esperando que ella lo escuchase, supiese que había regresado a la vida y que la buscaría.

Acto seguido, desapareció para ir al lugar donde estaba el origen de su llamada y quienes le habían despertado. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla allí, en mitad del círculo, vestida con ropajes negros y pronunciando el ritual que le había devuelto a la vida!

Cada vez llegaban más mortífagos y carroñeros.

Scabior vio a Greyback, quien le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Rabastan sonrió cuando vislumbró a Rodolphus entre la marea de magos y brujas que llegaban.

Porque la unión hace la fuerza, porque con Granger en sus filas, serían invencibles. Al fin y al cabo, ella era el trueno que daba el golpe certero para partir el árbol.

Era parte de la tormenta que se llevaría muchas vidas por delante, entre las que estaban las de sus antiguos amigos.

¡Pobres ingenuos los integrantes de la Orden! Sin darse cuenta, habían empujado a Granger a los brazos de su propia perdición.

Habría que dar las gracias a Dumbledore y a todos los que participaron en intentar manipular a Granger, y a los que la ocultaron información, porque sin ellos, la victoria de los magos practicantes de la magia negra no habría sido posible. Porque sin ellos, las miles de almas que segarían habrían quedado con vida.


End file.
